Destinys Forefront
by K.G Midnight
Summary: Bella and the others are now in college and once again destiny is staring Bella in the face.This is the sequel to Destiny Awaits and has some disturbing twists and interesting turns.Rated M for mature content.Read and review.Thanks : story's in Bellas POV
1. Chapter 1

-1-

"Come on Bells! Will you just get up already!" Alice whined as she continued to shake me. I grabbed my cell phone, looked at it and saw it was 8 AM on Friday. I couldn't understand for the life of me why Alice Cullen was waking me up so early on a Friday when neither of us had class. I turned, so I could lay on my back, and pulled the covers away from my face. I looked at Alice who was sitting on the edge of her bed and I waited for her to tell me why she was waking me up. Alice's eyes were still red which meant she cried herself to sleep last night. She and Jasper got into another fight but this time it was Alice's fault. He caught her making out and damn near having sex with a member of the Beta Theta Pi fraternity during their welcome back party last night and lets just say their argument was very heated. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and moved my hair away from my neck. My hair has grown since we started college and it was now in the middle of my back, again. Not that I received any complaints from the male population.

"Al's you do know this time it was your fault right. So now it's your turn to apologize to him."

"Bells I've tried but he keeps pressing ignore on his phone. I've left messages but he won't call me back." she said as I groaned. This was our second semester at UW and Alice and Jasper have argued, fought and cheated on each other since we've been here. Now Alice can say Jasper wasn't the only person she has had sex with even though she told me that other guys couldn't even compare. Yes, I did gag with that new found knowledge but being the friend that I am I had to listen. However, push all the drama aside and our grades were outstanding.

Alice and I have already requested to room together for the fall and spring semesters and our request was already granted. Carlisle and Esme have some serious power here. McKenna dropped out, well actually her parents brought her back since she failed out the first semester and Tanya was close to failing out also but Edward was helping her pass. I wasn't happy about that but Edward and I haven't touched each other or even looked at each other since we've been here. He has a new girl on his arm every other week as well as Tanya who I knew he was having sex with, why you may ask, because the bitch told me. I shook my head at Alice.

"If you want your relationship to work out Als you have to be the one to fix it. Make it up to him somehow but I can't deal with all the fighting between you two for another semester."

"I know Bells and I'm sorry but Jasper and I are meant to be." I smiled at her as I got up and kissed the top of her head. She was right but for two persons that really were meant to be they knew how to mess with each others heads and no matter what, they will not break up.

I left our room and walked down the hall so I could go to the bathroom, wash my face and brush my teeth. I saw Rosalie and grinned as she smirked and hit my ass while she walked past me. I blew her a kiss which she caught as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Rosalie and I have gotten very close since we've been here. Her and Tanya got into a huge fight last semester and they pretty much parted ways. They still spoke to each other, respectively, but they were no where near as close as they were before. Alice and her however still didn't get along even though they were at least cordial. I sighed as I finished my ablutions and headed back to the room I shared with Alice.

I closed the door behind me as I walked to our fridge. Had to admit our dorm was pretty awesome. Our rooms were huge and exceptionally clean. I heard so many horror stories about dorms not being great but I was fortunate to not have that problem. We were going to be staying here again next year seeing as this wasn't a freshman dorm. Once again I don't know how Carlisle or Esme did it or even the Hales but I guess sometimes money got you what you needed or better yet what you wanted.

Just as I was about to sit in my bean bag chair beside Alice I heard a knock at the door. I groaned as she looked at me, shrugged and then continued to write her essay for English. I opened the door and saw Jasper standing there. Alice put her laptop down immediately and ran to him as they hugged and kissed. I rolled my eyes as Alice pleaded with me to give them a moment and I got up and walked to Roses room. I knocked on her door and she shook her head as she opened it and let me in.

"Let me guess they're making up." I rolled my eyes and nodded as she laughed. Rose was doing a fashion design project while I continued to eat my cereal. Rose roomed by herself, I mean she did have a room mate but that didn't last at all. Rosalie could really be a bitch sometimes and it was proven so last semester. However the poor girl now roomed with Tanya and was becoming a mini her which irritated the fuck out of me. One Tanya was bad enough but two was fucking ridiculous. I looked around the room and saw the frame I got her with the new years picture inside. I smiled and after I finished eating my cereal I kissed the top of her head and walked out of her room.

"You know where to come tonight when they start fucking."

"Trust me, I will." I said as I blushed. She laughed and continued with her project. I knocked on my room door which in all actuality I didn't understand, it was my room. Jasper opened the door and I narrowed my eyes at him as he sat on my bed. He smiled, put his hands up and moved to sit on Alice's bed. I looked at my phone and smiled when I saw it light up.

"_**Bells!"**_

"Jakey Wakey!" I said with a smile. He started to laugh.

"_**No more getting called baby huh" **_I rolled my eyes. We have been over this so many times and he still tried.

"Nope." He laughed again.

"_**So what are you doing right now?"**_ I sighed as I looked at Jasper and Alice kiss.

"Absolutely nothing." I said in boredom as he laughed again.

"_**Well do me a favor and open your dorm door. I told someone to drop a gift off for you." **_I got up suspiciously and opened my dorm door to see Jake. He smiled at me as I screamed and jumped on him. He caught me of course and laughed as he held me up while my legs wrapped around his waist. I kissed him on the lips and then all over his face. All he could do was laugh. I saw Rose peek her head out of her door and then grin while she rolled her eyes and closed it back.

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit me?" He smiled as he walked with me into my room and closed the door behind him.

Jake has been in California since a week after I left for school. He wasn't even in La Push for Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Alice and Jasper looked at us stunned as I jumped down and we sat on my bed.

"Are you two dating or something?" Jasper asked with a grin as I sighed. The only person that seemed to understand my actions was Rosalie and that's because her and Emmett are no longer dating. They decided to date other people, even though they are still having sex. Lucky girl for the time being I was celibate.

"No but honestly I can't go back to cheek kisses if I know he can fuck my brains out. That's just wrong!" I said. Jake grinned while Jasper laughed hysterically and Alice's eyes widened. She thought about it for a minute and nodded her head in agreement.

"I can understand that Bells." she said. I winked

"I knew you would Al's." she grinned.

Jacob started to tell us about California and how we should visit during spring break, which we all agreed to, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door widely and was stunned to see Edward. God! Did he even try to look this good. I bit my lip and he grinned. He knew the affect he had on me.

"Isabella." he said as his eyes burned through me.

"Cullen." I reiterated as I let him in. He stopped short and glared when he saw Jacob. Jake just grinned.

"I was so sure you would have already marked claim on her Edward but I guess you're a pussy and afraid of true commitment. Like I told you that night in June we aren't done and sooner rather then later you will never have a chance." I glared at Jacob. What a dick!

"Coming from the ass hole who cheated on her constantly. Thank God you did though or I would have never known how good it felt to be inside her without a condom. So how about you wait for her to tell you she wants you back before your delusions get the better of you." Edward said. Shit! I never did tell Jake that and the look he gave me said as much. Jake stood up and I saw the fury in his face as I also saw Edwards. I blushed crimson as they continued the male banter back and forth. I cleared my throat as an amused Jasper and Alice looked back and forth between the two of them and then looked at me.

"Firstly I'm not some prize to be won!" Had to admit that sounded pretty lame especially since I got it from Aladdin. "And secondly, I don't want either of you since both of you are ass holes! Both of you just acted like I wasn't here even though you were both talking about me." I sat down in frustration beside Jacob while Edward continued to clench his fists and then finally he left. I continued to look at the door as Jasper sighed and followed after him. I didn't get why Edward came to our room. He's been dodging me and showing off his females to me this past semester and now…now he's, I don't even know. I sighed as Jake put his arm around me. I glared at him as he smiled at me, removed his arm and then his face dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me Bells?" he asked. I knew what he was regarding.

"Tell you what Jake?" his eyes held mine captive.

"That he didn't use a condom when you two had sex." I looked at Alice who got up with her laptop and went into the hall. She smiled softly at me before she closed the door.

"It just happened Jake. It was unintentional and I didn't know until he told me on memorial day weekend." Jacob grinned.

"He was probably trying to knock you up. Slick bastard." I felt heat rush to my center at the thought of having Edwards baby but I would never let Jake know. We talked awhile longer until he told me he was headed to Forks and then in a weeks time back to California. I nodded as he pulled me up and crushed his lips against mine. I loved the way he kissed me but this definitely had to stop. The moan escaped and I felt him smile as his hands went down my back and cupped my butt. He pulled me up so my legs could wrap around him. I totally forgot I was wearing shorts until he slipped a finger inside me and I gasped. It felt good but this was going too far. I looked into his eyes and his grin didn't falter.

"Just making sure of something Bells." I jumped down and punched him in his arm as his grin continued to stay in place. He kissed my cheek and then walked out the door. He's gotten cockier and I wasn't sure I liked it. I knew what he was checking for, he was checking to see how tight I was and I blushed scarlet and crossed my legs at the fact I gave him that opportunity. I heard Alice and Jake laughing and talking in front of the door until she walked in and closed it behind her.

"He still wants you Bella." I nodded because I already knew.

"He seems different. More cocky then he used to be almost like he thinks you're a conquest now. I don't think I trust him as much as I used to, especially with your feelings. He doesn't seem like the same Jacob." Alice said as I smiled and sat beside her on her bed. Man she was long winded and she never changed.

"He has gotten cockier but I'm pretty sure I can handle him, ass hole tendencies included." Alice nodded and then she grinned

"And what about my brother?" I let out a gust of air.

"I will never be able to handle Edward. Ever." she laughed as she nudged my shoulder.

We spent the rest of our day getting our homework done for the following week and before I knew it, it was dark out.

"Bells we should go to Trinity tonight. We never did get to go for your birthday and now is as good a time as any?" I thought about it only for a second.

"Lets do this. Call Jasper so he can tell your brothers and I'll tell Rosalie." she rolled her eyes at the last name I mentioned and I smiled. Told you they still didn't like each other. She nodded as I looked into the closet we shared and I decided on a short, black lace, one shoulder dress that Alice got me for my eighteenth birthday. Never got a chance to wear it might as well wear it now. I showed her my selection and she winked with her thumb up as she continued to talk to Jasper. I put the dress, along with my accessories and shoes on my bed and took off my clothes so I could put on my robe. After tying it I left my room with my bath stuff and knocked on Rosalie's door before I went to take my shower. I stepped back as Royce answered. He grinned at me and I blushed. He was hot, extremely hot but he was a dick which over ruled his hotness factor.

"Well if it isn't Bella."

"Nope, it's some other girl by the name of Sydney maybe you remember her since her room in three doors down." his eyes narrowed and his smile dropped.

"You really are a bitch Swan." he said as he brushed past me and walked down the hall. I heard Rosalie laugh as she re wrapped her robe around herself.

"You really are a bitch Bella but I think I love you more each time you are." I laughed and rolled my eyes as I sat on her bed.

"We're going to this club called Trinity tonight. Wanna come?"

"I'm down, what are you wearing?" Rose asked as she got up and walked to her closet. I shook my head. Every time I looked in there, her clothes were just as fabulous as Alice's however Rose had heels to Alice's flats. Can't really say anything because my closet wasn't bad either except vans and converse over ruled heels and flats any day.

"A dress of course." she nodded as she took out a short red tube dress that looked very tight but I knew she would pull it off as well as some red and purple heels. She looked at me for approval and I gave her two thumbs up.

"Are the boys coming?" I nodded as she groaned and then took out a thong. I laughed. That's how Rose was so it didn't shock me to see that she wasn't planning to wear underwear under that dress.

I left her soon after and walked to the bathroom so I could finally take a shower. Alice was already in one of the stalls when I arrived, hot pink toe nails was proof enough, so I went into the one beside her. I started washing my hair and that's when Alice realized I was beside her.

"You will never wash your hair without strawberry shampoo and conditioner will you?" she asked as I laughed.

"Never Al." she laughed with me and then she sighed.

"Tanya is coming Bells." I groaned. Edward is doing this shit on purpose.

"You know he's doing that shit on purpose right?" Alice said as I laughed.

"Can you read my mind now Al's?" she laughed and then we grew quiet as we continued with our shower. This night was going to be intense and drama filled. I can already feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

"Bells? How do you like it?" Alice asked as I looked in the portable mirror. Had to say my makeup was pretty nice. Smoky eyes, with nude lipstick and peach blush would go perfectly with my dress tonight.

"It's perfect Al's!" she grinned brilliantly as she ran her fingers through the waves in my hair and then finished getting dressed herself. Her short hair was softly curled and had a front swoop. Her eye shadow was similar to mine however she had green and black as opposed to black and grey. Alice put on her emerald green sleeveless dress and then her green heels and sat on her bed as she watched me put on my dress and navy blue heels. Ever since I've been around Alice I've been wearing a lot of heels when we went out to parties or the club but that would change tomorrow. I missed my chucks and vans tremendously. I heard a knock at the door and tried to pull the dress down but it was no use. Alice swatted at my hands, said come in and then we saw Rose looking breathtaking as usual. As I suspected her red dress hit her in all the right places and she decided to wear red and purple eye shadow which went with her dress, shoes and accessories perfectly. Her hair was also curly and almost as long as mine, it would appear. She smiled at me and I winked back.

"The boys are ready and Tanya and Maria are supposedly walking over here so they'll be here soon." Rosalie said. I looked at Alice who looked at me. We shared a silent exchange at Marias name and then we got up. We followed Rose down the stairs and almost out of the building when I stopped her. She looked at me for a minute and I held up my camera. She smiled as we posed a couple of times, seriously and then silly and finally we were ready, well after I took a few more with Alice.

For some reason the twins were allowed to have their cars on campus which of course went against policy but who was I to bring up unnecessary information. As we waited for them to show up I saw Tanya and Maria walking towards us. Tanya had on a dark blue tube dress while Maria had on pink. Had to say they looked nice but they would NEVER hear me say it. I couldn't figure out why the boys were taking so long until they made their appearance. Once again Edward looked good. He had on dark stonewash jeans, with a tight black and blue t-shirt that had some symbol on the chest with a black leather jacket, a black beanie and the same boots he had on when we went to Trinity for the first time. Emmett had on a white long sleeve shirt with three buttons at the top, that were open, dark blue jeans with a tan multi colored belt and tan boots. Jasper had on a brown fedora with a blue and brown button down shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and brown unlaced boots. In short they all looked exceptionally good and once again none of them shaved so they all looked scruffily handsome. I loved it. Alice grabbed my hand as we saw Tanya and Maria walk over to Edward and Jasper. Jasper smiled at her politely, said something but moved her hand off of his chest and walked over to us. Alice released my hand as Jasper pulled her to him and they kissed. I was grinning from ear to ear as Emmett glared at Jasper. Rosalie laughed and distracted him by feeling him up. She winked at me as Emmett's gaze locked on her. They kissed softly and then parted ways as we talked about seating arrangements. I don't know how it happened but somehow I ended up in Edward's car with Tanya and Maria while Alice and Jasper rode with Emmett and Rosalie. I really didn't mind I would just stay quiet and keep to myself until we got there.

When we pulled off I immediately felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket, which was a hassle, and smiled as I saw a text from Alice.

-it's a shame that Tanya is trying so hard to get my brothers attention when it's not going n e where. Help me keep Maria off of Jas tonight please! - A

I smiled

-u never know Al's maybe they're already dating. Don't worry I will- B

_*.bzbzz_

**-**yea right B and pigs fly while hell freezes over. See u there and sorry u had to b stuck with them- A

I laughed and then cleared my throat to cover it.

-it's alright Al's and plus I can see we're about to be there so no harm done- B

Sure enough I saw the sign for Trinity and the long lines going in opposite directions. Edward parked and Emmett pulled up beside him. They paid the car watcher and then we all got out. Alice was by my side immediately and I smiled as I interlocked arms with her. Rose, Tanya and Maria followed behind us as we walked to our line while the boys walked to theirs. As soon as we got to the front of the line I looked at Alice and we smiled. He didn't notice us yet as he asked for our id's. I cleared my throat and when he looked up his grin was amazing.

"Baby dolls! I was wondering when you two would show up! It hasn't been the same around here since that night."

"I would hope not muscles." I said as he laughed and raised the rope. Alice grabbed his tie this time and we both kissed him on his cheek.

"A guy could get used to this and make sure you come right to the front when you show up next time. I'll give you my number so you'll know if I'm working." I nodded and kissed him on his cheek again. We all smiled as we walked past him but I saw that his gaze lingered on Rose. She smiled at him and looked over her shoulder seductively as we walked past him. I saw his jaw clench and I shook my head as Rose winked. Muscles wasn't an unattractive guy, on the contrary, he was very good looking and now Rose had him transfixed. As we entered and stood on the balcony, Rose on my left Alice on my right, Tanya opened her mouth.

"I'm curious to know how you know the bouncer Bella? Did you screw him or suck him off to get in last time since I'm pretty sure you weren't 18 yet." I turned with my eyes narrowed ready to curse her out, but before I was about to Alice grabbed and squeezed my hand while pulling me to the dance floor. We started dancing with each other as I looked up and saw Maria and Tanya laughing on the balcony.

"She was just trying to get a rise out of you Bells!" Alice screamed so I could hear her.

"I know but I'm really getting tired of that bitch!" I screamed back.

"I really hope you're not talking about me." Rose said as she put her arms around my waist. I laughed and shook my head as Alice rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Never you Rose." she kissed my cheek and made her way to the bar. I saw muscles waiting for her and I shook my head as he helped her on the stool. After awhile Alice and I started to get asked to dance and of course the drinks came with each dance. I started to feel drunk like I did before until two arms wrapped around my waist. I stiffened because I knew who was behind me. My body couldn't take to him being near me and stiffened accordingly. How the hell did he find me?

Alice was entranced by Jasper as he was her so they didn't see James near me. I screamed their names before he turned with me but they didn't hear me. I started hyperventilating as James half picked, half dragged me through the crowd. I scratched at his hands and tried to kick him but his grip only got tighter. We passed Tanya as she kissed his cheek and winked at me before her and Maria laughed back to the dance floor. I swear I was going to get that bitch back for this.

"Let me go James!" I yelled over the music. He put his face beside mine and whispered in my ear.

"No. You're coming with me Bell. It's been far too long since I had you and since I never got the chance in Forks, why not now." My eyes widened as I figured out what he meant about _having_ me. He couldn't be serious? He dragged me to a dark corner of the club and I screamed. This was not going to happen, not to me. I fought him and screamed but no one heard me over the music and it was a lost cause when he kissed me. I bit his tongue as he put it in my mouth and his hands immediately went around my neck. He squeezed but then caught himself.

"Stop trying to piss me off Bell." he said through clenched teeth. He wedged himself in between my legs and picked me up so I was forced to stay against the pillar. I bit his neck hard but that didn't stop him from tearing off my underwear. He put his hand around my throat so I could stop biting him and then he slapped me. Tears started streaming down my face as my cheek began to hurt. He was going to do it, he was really going to do this. I glared at him through my tears and tried to push him away from me. No use. I slapped him twice but still no good. It was like my hits weren't fazing him and that scared me. I felt him slide his hand between our bodies so he could unzip his jeans and I punched at his chest for him to let me go.

"I swear to God if you touch me anymore then you are I will make sure you pay for this." I said through clenched teeth. James grinned wickedly and entered me hard and fast as I screamed. I still fought him and screamed as he pounded into me. My vagina started to hurt the more he pounded into me. The angry tears were streaming down my face as his thrusts continued. I felt numb and as I screamed as loud as I could, James was no longer in me. I fell to the ground hard and pulled my dress down as I brought my knees to my chest. I knew he wasn't in me for that long but that didn't stop how raw I felt. I held onto my chest as I scurried away from him, to a dark corner as the tears rolled down my face.

I saw Edward fighting James as Alice ran in my direction. She looked in the corner until her eyes found mine and then she held her chest. Alice took off her shoes and ran to sit beside me. She wiped my face as I saw tears streaming down hers and then she hugged me. I hugged her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. Emmett and Jasper were pulling Edward off of James when I guess he told them what he saw and they both glared at James like they saw red. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but at this moment I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I looked for you and when I couldn't find you…" I smiled and hugged her tighter as more of her tears hit my shoulder. This is why Alice was my best friend because I knew she would look for me.

"I knew you would look for me Al's. You're my best friend, if anyone was looking for me it would be you." I didn't even recognize my voice as I spoke, I didn't sound myself. Alice kissed my cheek and tried to help me up after she wiped her face and mine but I shook my head.

"Give me a minute ok." I whispered tearfully as I started to clutch my chest again. She bit her lip, nodded and sat beside me as I put my head on her shoulder. I saw that James was no longer around as the boys walked towards us. I could hear Rose talking angrily to her mom with tears in her eyes while Jasper walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He took the phone from her and started talking to his mother very coldly, about James and the situation I assumed. After listening to Jaspers conversation with his mom, Edward stood in front of me, stooped down and then picked me up. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held me close to him. I felt safe. He kissed my forehead and then my nose before he walked out of the corner. I kissed his neck and held onto him tightly. "Em take Tanya and Maria home for me." Edward said as Emmett nodded and kissed my cheek.

"You'll be alright B?" I gave him a thumbs up.

"You know me Em. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. I don't have a choice but to be alright." I sounded better as he smiled, kissed my forehead and messed with my hair.

Jasper and Alice followed behind us as I felt the crowd part away to let us through. I put my head back into the crook of Edwards neck as we got outside. He handed Jasper the keys and handed me to Jasper while he got in the back.

"I can walk you know!" I said stronger as they laughed. Jasper handed me back to Edward and he put me in his lap while he held onto me. We got to our dorm pretty fast and once again Edward held onto me. When we got to our dorm door, Alice unlocked it and we all walked in with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie who weren't there yet. When Edward finally put me down I took off my shoes and I walked towards one of my drawers. I searched and found my mariners t-shirt, some snoopy boxers and a fresh pair of boy shorts before I grabbed my bath stuff and walked out of the room. I didn't speak to any of them and I left before they could ask me any questions. I bit my lip as I felt a couple of tears fall down my face. A couple of girls from our floor asked if I was alright and I smiled and told them I was fine. I walked into the bathroom, undressed and then walked into one of the shower stalls. I started washing my face, my hair and then scrubbed my body raw especially between my legs even though I was sore. Before I knew it or had time to realize that tears were slowly falling down my face, I broke down. I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees and cried. He raped me. That son of a bitch raped me and I couldn't do ANYTHING to stop him. I was happy that Edward stopped him before he could continue to savagely thrust into me or cum inside me because having him inside me for any amount of time broke me enough.

The tears continued to fall and before I knew it Alice was there. I looked at her and she smiled sadly as she came under the water with me. She pulled me up and hugged me. I knew if any male walked into this bathroom they would have had an orgasm on the spot at the sight of a naked Alice and I but at this moment I didn't care. Alice let me go and bumped her forehead against mine. I knew she was crying again.

"That fucker raped you didn't he?" I knew she didn't see what he did to me before Edward came and for that I was thankful. I nodded my head as Alice cried harder. She stopped sobbing and for awhile we just stood there with our eyes closed crying silently. I heard a knock on the door and opened my eyes. Rosalie drew back the curtain slightly, looked at us for a moment and shook her head as she sighed and closed the curtain back. I heard the shower start beside us and then I started to smell Rosalie's body wash and shampoo.

"I must say ladies for a minute I forgot I was a girl. That was extremely hot to see even if I'm totally into guys." I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Alice did the same even though she tried not to. Alice let me go and we stepped out so we could dry off. I looked at the bathroom door and saw it was locked. Why didn't I think of that? We finished drying off, got dressed and once Rosalie was finished she did the same. She put her arm around me and smiled softly.

"Are you alright Bella? Seriously?" she asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No. I'm pissed that I couldn't fight him off of me." I said as tears started to fall down my face again. Rosalie wiped them away as she put her arm around my shoulders and Alice put her arm around my waist.

"I have to tell Charlie." I said as they both nodded.

We got to the room Alice and I shared and walked in. The boys had changed into sweats and t-shirts and I assumed they came back while we were in the shower. We closed the door behind us as we walked in. I heard a knock on the door and turned to answer it.

"Hey Bell. Sorry to bother you but can I see your notes from yesterdays lecture?" I looked at Samantha and smiled tiredly.

"Do you mind if I give it to you tomorrow Sam?"

"Yea. Sure. Don't forget Bella!" I nodded and closed the door once she walked away. I rested my forehead on the door and then walked towards Edward. I laid down, on my bed, beside him. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. At this moment I didn't care that he wasn't mine. I needed him and he understood that. Alice sat on Jaspers lap, on her bed, while Rose and Emmett sat on our bean bag chairs.

"You have to call Charlie Isabella." Edward said as he kissed the back of my still damp hair. I sighed.

"Do you guys know how hard it's going to be to tell Charlie what that bastard did to me? And knowing him he will tell my mom, Esme and Carlisle so they can at least calm him down before he finds him and kills him." They all smiled and nodded as Emmett handed me my phone, after he called my house and put it on speaker. I rested the phone beside my chest as Edward held me tighter.

"_**Hello?" **_my dad said groggily. I couldn't prevent myself from smiling. My dad's voice always made me smile.

"Hi daddy." I whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"_**If it isn't my baby girl. How ya been kiddo?" **_I bit my lip and I felt myself start to sniffle. Alice sat beside my bed and wiped my tears away as they fell.

"Hi Charlie." Emmett, Edward and Alice said in unison.

"_**Hey kids. What's going on with Bells?"**_Alice started crying then as Jasper pulled her back towards him.

"_**For the love of all that's holy someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" **_My dad said as we all laughed.

"Umm. Hi Mr. Swan I'm Rosalie Hale and Bella called to tell you that she saw my cousin tonight."

"_**Wasn't your mom suppose to keep that son of a bitch away from my daughter?"**_he asked angrily. Jasper spoke this time.

"Yes sir but our mother failed to notify us that he moved to Seattle with some of his friends. He was at the same club as us tonight and honestly sir we still don't know how he knew we were there. We didn't see him in the line and I would have at least recognized him as would Bella." Jasper said. I heard my mom ask what was going on groggily behind him. My dad became serious instantly.

"_**You said what now son? What do you mean he was at the club with you guys?"**_my dad asked as he suddenly became quiet.

"_**What did he do Bells?" **_My dad always knew. I calmed down enough as everyone looked at me and waited for me to tell him.

"Daddy." I said as my voice constricted.

"_**Talk to me kiddo. What happened? What did he do?"**_I cleared my throat but it remained dry.

"He umm. He umm. He raped me tonight…at the club." The tears started to fall as I heard my mom gasp and Charlie went quiet.

"_**I'll be there in the afternoon Bells." **_I nodded as he hung up. I wiped my face as Edward held me tighter.

"I've never been so happy to be your friend in all of my life. Your dad is fucking scary Bells!" Jasper said as we all laughed. We became quiet after awhile and I couldn't take it anymore. Edward broke the silence and for that I was thankful.

"How did he know where you would be tonight?" Edward asked me. I knew but I couldn't tell any of them right now. I would bide my time for that altercation.

"It was weird. When I first noticed him I didn't recognize him. It's like I heard when you called my name but you were already walking off so I couldn't take a good look at him until I heard you scream." Alice said. I smiled. I knew she would have heard me.

"I think he may have cut his hair. Our hair gets dark like that when our hair is cut short however when it's long it looks like this." Rosalie pointed at her head as well as Jaspers. I nodded because she was right. James's hair was that short and dark when I first met him in Phoenix and that was a long time ago.

"It was your body language that clued me in to who was touching you. I was watching you all night and never once did you look uncomfortable or stiffen until then." Edward said. I smiled.

"My twin is a fucking stalker!" Emmett said as we all laughed.

"Fuck you Emmett! Your acting like you weren't watching every move Rose made especially when she started talking and dancing with the bouncer." Edward said as Emmett blushed. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and smirked as she looked at him.

"So you're the one that kept telling all those guys that you were my boyfriend. No wonder they were scared! The only one that had big enough balls and didn't give a shit was John aka muscles and that's why he got my number." Emmett got paler as we all laughed while Rose grinned. Alice rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent herself from smirking.

"Thank you." I said when the laughter died down. They all nodded and our conversation continued to brighter topics.

After awhile Rosalie and Emmett went to her room while Jasper and Edward stayed in ours. Edward didn't let me go and I have never felt as protected, with anyone other then my dad, as I did at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

I really didn't sleep much since the soreness prevented that luxury from happening. I put my hand in between my legs to try to alleviate some of the pain but it didn't work.

"You're sore?" Edward asked. I nodded. He got up, jumped over me and walked to our mini fridge. When the door opened I looked over at Alice and saw that her and Jasper were fast asleep. Their light snores proved as much. Edward returned with a mini water bottle. He moved my comforter and raised my leg to put the ice cold water bottle between my legs. I blushed at the feel of his hand between them. Edward put my leg back down, after he kissed my ankle, and then hopped over me again to lay behind me. I closed my eyes as he put the comforter over us and pulled me against his chest. The water bottle helped tremendously and I was happy when sleep took me fully under.

I heard a knock at the door and my eyes opened. I looked around and saw that Edward, Jasper and Alice were fast asleep. Edwards arm was loosely over me so I moved it, without stirring him, and placed it back in my spot. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I heard a knock again as I stepped over four sets of slippers and opened my door. I bit my lip and tears started to fall down my face as I saw him. I ran into his arms as my dad held me tightly and kissed the side of my face continuously.

"You alright kiddo?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded as he kept kissing me. I went on my toes and looked over his shoulder to see Carlisle, Esme and my mom standing behind him. My mom had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. Charlie let me go and I went to my mom next. She held me tightly and kissed my face continuously.

"I'm so sorry baby." she said in between her tears. I started to tear up more as she rocked us left and right.

"Bells!" I heard an alarmed Alice yell as she ran to the door. I didn't know it closed behind me until she opened it and let out a sigh of relief as she saw our parents. My mom held onto me as I turned a little to look at Alice. She walked over to her parents and kissed them both before she opened the door wide to let us all in. I saw Rosalie and Emmett peek out of her room door and then Emmett beamed.

"Mom!" he said as he rushed to Esme and hugged her tightly. She laughed as she hugged him back and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Where's your brother?" Esme asked after she smudged in her lipstick prints. We walked into my room and Esme beamed as she saw Edward still asleep, on my bed, with his arm laid out in my spot.

"Oh!" Esme said as she smiled, touched my cheek lightly and then walked towards my bed. She sat beside Edward and crossed her legs as she moved his hair out of his face. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and cheek continuously. I still held onto my mom as a small smile appeared on his face and he inhaled.

"Hi mom." he said as Esme beamed again.

"Hi baby boy." she kissed him again as Edward sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around until his eyes found mine. He smirked at me and then he grinned when he saw his dad.

"Hey dad!" Carlisle smiled brighter then Esme.

"At least one of my boys acknowledges me. I knew your mother had to suffer through labor for 28 hours to push you guys out but jeez she wasn't alone in making you two." Carlisle said playfully as Emmett put his arm around his dads shoulders. We all laughed as Rosalie brought chairs from her room into ours. She said hello to everyone, slapped her brother awake and told him to move over. He glared at her and moved over so Rose could sit beside him. Our parents sat on the four chairs that were facing the beds, while everyone else sat on our beds. I decided to stay by my parents which equaled sitting on the floor. My head was in my moms lap as she pulled her fingers through my hair continuously. They asked about last night and they all told them to the best of their ability. I felt myself dozing off but my mom rubbed my back lightly.

"Wake up baby. You can't fall asleep now." I nodded but kept my eyes closed as she continued running her fingers through my hair.

"Kiddo? How did he know where you were last night?" I opened my eyes and looked at my dad. This was about to piss everyone off but I might as well tell them now.

"Tanya told him." I said. Rosalie slapped herself on the forehead.

"Of course! She still has his number…Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell us this last night? We would have left her ass at the club if we would have known." Rosalie asked and said with her hands on her hips. I looked at her apologetically.

"Because I need to handle that situation on my own Rose and I know how all of you would have reacted especially Edward and Alice." I looked around and saw how furious all of them were but I think the look on Edward's face scared me the most. See what I mean. He got up, walked over me and then walked out the door. I looked up and groaned as I got up quickly and ran after him. The door slammed behind me as I ran down the hall. Damn he was fast!

"Edward!" I yelled as he stopped by the stair case but continued to clench his fists.

"She caused this. Tanya called that bastard and because of her you were raped. Because of her fucking jealousy and her feeling that she has some claim on me she put you in danger. If anything else would have happened to you I swear to God…" I walked in front of him and put my hands on his face so he could look at me. His green eyes met mine and I knew at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him so I did just that. I closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt our kiss through my entire body. From my toes to my finger tips I felt a surge of energy as he tightly held me against him. I broke our kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for protecting me but I have to be the one to deal with Tanya. Ok." I smiled at him softly and then kissed him softly. I still felt chills as I bit my lip.

"Fine Bella. I'll go on acting like she did nothing wrong since I'm good at faking my feelings with Tanya." I grinned as he kissed me again quickly. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to my room to continue our talk with our parents.

As we entered, I sat back in front of my mom and put my head in her lap as she started running her fingers through my hair again. I looked around and saw everyone talking to each other about last night and filling in any blanks that they didn't quiet remember. My dad handed them all a piece of paper so they could all write their statements. I moved to sit in front of my dad and closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you pressing charges kiddo?" he asked as everyone grew quiet. I nodded as he kissed me again and I heard everyone start writing again.

"Get ready Bells. We're leaving for the station as soon as possible." he said as I nodded. I opened my eyes, got up and grabbed my bath stuff, skinny jeans, long sleeve black and white cookie monster and Elmo t-shirt, my dark blue hoody and chucks and walked to the bathroom. I felt better having my parents, including Carlisle and Esme, around me. I felt that I would really be alright. Alice came in shortly after me and stepped into the shower beside mine.

"Are you better today Bells?" I smiled.

"Yeah I am Al's a lot better now that they're here." I bit my lip because I needed to go home just for two days maybe three.

"Hey Al? Would you mind if I go home for a couple of days?" Alice started to laugh and I stood on my tip toes so I could rest my arms and my chin on the short wall separating us. She looked at me with one eye open while her finger continued to wash her hair.

"Not at all but just so you know. I'm going with you." I smiled at her softly and got down. I finished with my shower, dried off and then stepped out. I put on my bra, underwear and jeans and decided to blow dry my hair. After it was dry completely I put on my t-shirt, hoody and sneakers. I didn't feel like putting on make-up today. I waited for Alice and once she got dressed we headed back to our room.

The only persons that were there were Renee and Esme. I assumed the guys and our dads went back to their room so they could change and get ready. My mom was sitting on my bed and I laid down so I could rest my head in her lap once again.

"Mom do you mind if I come home with you tonight?"

"Not at all baby if you stay until Monday I'll call out of work." I smiled.

"I _need_ to stay until Tuesday"

"Sure Izzy. We'll bring you back Tuesday night." I nodded and closed my eyes as she kissed the side of my face. It was quiet but not for long. I opened my eyes just as I heard Alice's voice.

"Oh by the way moms I'm coming too!" Alice exclaimed as she looked between Esme and Renee. They looked at each other and laughed as I smiled. Alice got up and packed two bags, one for me and one for her. She grabbed our moms keys and winked at me before she left the room. As soon as the door closed and it was just Renee, Esme and I, I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I cried. My mom pulled me up so Esme could sit beside me and then they hugged me.

"O baby, you will be ok and this situation will be handled today." she said as I nodded and held my hands together tightly. Esme raised my hands to her lips, kissed them and then held onto them.

"Dearest what happened to you is NOT your fault. It was only a matter of time before James did this to you. I'm just happy you weren't alone and he didn't get an opportunity to finish." Esme said. I nodded as my mom turned my face to her and wiped my tears away. She gave me two rounds of kisses which didn't stop my tears from coming. She let me go and I looked at both of them sadly.

"I tried to fight him off. I promise I did but he got stronger. My hits weren't fazing him like they used to." I said between my sobs.

"O Izzy. We know you did baby and we really don't blame you for any of this. Believe us when we say this was NOT your fault." my mom said. I nodded as Esme smoothed my hair back and my mom wiped my face and kissed my temple.

"He will pay for this sweetheart and so will Tanya. Whether she knows about him or not it wasn't her place to call him especially since she has no idea about the abusive relationship between you two. She crossed the line this time." Esme said as I hugged her. She smoothed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. She let me go and I rested my head on my moms shoulder as Esme rubbed my back. Alice returned and smiled at me softly.

"I knew you would break down with them Bells." I smiled.

"You know me pretty well Aly." she bit her lip and nodded as she sat on her bed facing me. Esme got up and moved to sit beside her as she put her arm around her shoulders. Alice grabbed the stereo remote and turned on the classics. Thank God. I couldn't deal with any club mixes or any of the latest songs right now, this is what I needed.

"So Izzy. Do you want to explain to us why Edward was in your bed this morning?" Renee asked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. We all laughed as my mom smiled at me and squeezed me to her side.

"Renee he hasn't left her alone since he pulled James away from her last night. Even when she cried in her sleep he wiped her tears away and held her tighter until she relaxed." Alice said. My eyes widened at this new found bit of information. I didn't think I had any dreams about what happened last night but I guess I did. She winked at me as Esme smiled beautifully.

"Well now. It looks like Edward put in his application and passed the mom category with flying colors. He's attentive, he protects you, he wipes your tears away…aw!" Renee said teasingly as she smiled. I laughed softly, shook my head and looked down. Yes, it seems Edward passed that test beautifully.

After we talked with our moms about Edward for a little while longer, Rosalie came to the door and said she was ready. Not too long after that the boys and our dads came back and we all left to go to the Seattle Police Department.

The process took up the remainder of the day and after I wrote my statement, the police officers collected everyone else's statement. My dad called his office so they could fax over my file and once they looked over my file, cringed, and shook their heads they put an arrest warrant out for James. It didn't take them too long to find him and bring him in, however I was unfortunate enough to still be here when he entered with two officers beside him. James licked his lips and made kissing sounds towards me as he walked past me.

"Don't worry Bell we will finish next time and then I'll get you pregnant so you can carry a little me inside of you. You are mine and always will be Bell. Remember that NO ONE can keep me away from you!" I paled and started hyperventilating as I squeezed Alice's hand. My mom put her arms around me, trying to soothe me but it didn't help. I saw that Rosalie pressed stop on what looked like a tape recorder and then put it in her purse. With James's last statement it took eight officers to hold back Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward from causing him bodily harm. James laughed at them and told me he loved me before the two officers pushed him forward. Once he was out of my line of sight I tried to steady my breathing but I couldn't and then I started to lose focus. My other hand clutched at my chest while the hand that was holding Alice's hand continued to squeeze. Carlisle stooped down in front of me as he grabbed my face and held it firmly so his green eyes were looking into mine.

"Alice put her hand on my heart!" Carlisle told her. I felt my hand go to Carlisle's chest with Alice's hand over it and then I felt his heart beat.

"Steady now sweetheart steady. Follow the beat of my heart and match your breathing accordingly. Now breathe with me baby girl. In…out….in…out…in…out." Carlisle said as I did what he asked. It took awhile but after my breathing regulated Carlisle grabbed my chin and I finally stopped clutching my chest.

"Very good honey." I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead and got up. I sat back and rested my head on my moms shoulder. She grabbed a handkerchief from her purse and wiped my face. I didn't realize how cold I got until my forehead was pressed against her neck.

"Is Isabella prone to panic attacks?" Carlisle asked my dad.

"Only when that bastard is around her. I'm surprised she didn't have one last night." my dad responded. I looked around and saw worried faces all around me. I held Alice's hand again as she squeezed it softly but never let go. Once we were finished the detective of my case told me he would be in touch so he could tell me when the court date was. He also told us James would possibly get sentenced since he very gladly admitted to raping me. I nodded and tried to get up but my legs gave out. Charlie looked at me and smiled softly as he picked me up when I reached for him. My dad cradled me to his chest as we walked to the cars. He put me in and clicked my seatbelt in place as Alice came to sit beside me. Edward came to my door and looked at me.

"I'll call you later." he said. I nodded and then he kissed me. He broke our kiss, smiled and rubbed his finger along my jaw. I smiled as he closed my door and walked away. Alice put a part of my seatbelt behind me and brought me down so my head was laying on her lap. She started to run her fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my face. Why me? Why did I have to be subjected to that bastard? Charlie and Renee got in the car and we headed home, home to Forks.

Alice and I both dozed off it would seem because before I knew it I was home. I moved my head from Alice's lap as she kissed my temple and then walked to her parents car. They honked before they drove off and headed home. I removed my seatbelt and smiled at my house.

"Can you walk Bells?" my dad asked as he opened the door for me. I tried to get up but my legs felt like jelly.

"I could try harder dad but honestly I'm not really up to it." My dad smiled, picked me up and kicked the car door closed behind him. My mom unlocked the front door and held it open as my dad carried me up the stairs and to my room. He laid me down, took off my shoes and put me under my sheets. My mom came in with my bag and set it in my sphere chair before she gave me my kisses and handed me my quilt. She didn't close my door fully and I closed my eyes as she smiled at me. I felt myself fall asleep.

I was startled awake by my dad. I felt clammy as my dad wiped my forehead and the rest of my face. I felt my heartbeat accelerate as my dad hugged me and rocked me. I held onto him for dear life until I could slow my heartbeat and after a while I was alright.

"It's alright baby. You're safe here with us. You're safe." he whispered in my ear as I nodded. I closed my eyes as my dad continued to rock me. I dozed off and the next time I woke up the sunlight was shinning through my window.

I smiled as I looked around my room and saw the rays lighting up everything. I realized I missed my room tremendously as my eyes swept around and took in all the pictures. I looked at my phone and saw it was 10:05. I stretched, opened my duffle and walked into the bathroom with my toothbrush and face wash. After I was finished I went downstairs and smiled as I took in the kitchen. I grabbed the waffle maker and took out the batter as well as some eggs so I could make breakfast. After awhile I heard footsteps from upstairs and then heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. I smiled as my dad entered the kitchen. I handed him a cup of coffee as he kissed the top of my head and sat around the kitchen table. My mom entered the kitchen next and hugged me. I handed her a cup also as she kissed my temple and sat in front of Charlie. Once breakfast was finished I put a plate in front of each seat and sat down to eat with them. They updated me on what has been going on since the last couple of weeks I've been at school. The updates included Charlie, Harry and Billy flipping the boat when they went fishing last week. Supposedly they were arguing over who caught Couche, a very big fish, the fastest to be exact, which had me laughing hysterically. I laughed even harder when my mom told me about how she won a drinking game against Leah, who felt she could beat her, but of course lost to Sue in the third round. I shook my head as breakfast continued and by the end of it my mood was lifted. My mom washed the dishes for me so I could take a shower. Didn't take one last night and I still had one more round of scrubbing to do.

Once finished with my shower, I walked into my room as I heard my cell phone ringing. I answered it but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_**You deleted my number from your phone didn't you Isabella?" **_I smiled as I heard Edwards teasing voice.

"I deleted it once I saw you walking around campus with Kathleen." he laughed and I had to admit, for the tenth time, that I really liked his laugh.

"_**That was the beginning of last semester Swan."**_

"Exactly Cullen. You're number has been out of my phone since then." Our laughter died down and then he became serious.

"_**How was your night?" **_I sighed.

"My dad woke me up once but after he rocked me to sleep I didn't wake up until the sun was on my face." he humphed.

"_**Sun? In Forks? Yea right!"**_I laughed because that was so true.

"The truth is the truth Cullen. Edward….thanks for checking up on me." I said softly.

"_**No problem Bella. Call me if you need me Isabella doesn't matter what time." **_I smiled.

"I will Edward." He hung up and I bit my lip as I walked to my sphere chair and looked out the window. I looked around my room and looked at the bottom drawer of my vanity. I got up, opened it and grabbed my journal. I didn't write in it often and the last time I did was when I broke up with Jacob, but I needed to write in it now. I had to get all of my feelings out, even the ones that I didn't want to say out loud because I knew if I didn't my anger and hurt would fester. I didn't know how long I wrote for but when I was finally finished I smiled. 7 whole pages, not bad Swan. I shook my head as I closed it, kissed it and put it back in my drawer. I let out a breath and closed my drawer with my foot. I felt like a part of my hurt was lifted and for that small part being lifted I was thankful. My mom knocked on my doorframe as I turned and smiled at her softly.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby. We're about to head to the Cullen's for Sunday dinner. It's been kind of a tradition for us now since you guys left for school last semester. Do you want to come?" I nodded as she smiled and closed my door behind her. It didn't take me that long to get dressed and once finished I looked at myself and smiled at my reflection. I walked down the stairs and after I hugged and kissed both of my parents, who hugged me back tightly, I knew I was strong enough to deal with this and what ever else was left to come. I grabbed my coat before I walked out behind them and sat in the back seat. I brought my knee to my chest and wrapped my arms around my leg as we headed towards the Cullen's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**_*sorry for the late chapter but I had to write it over twice until it was right!*_**

-4-

Dinner at the Cullens was nice and relaxing, even though I felt like a blimp after dessert. I ate at school but a home cooked meal beat any meal at the café or the microwaveables we had in our dorm any day. I followed Alice upstairs after dinner. Our parents were down stairs drinking and playing charades so we left them to do just that. I sat on her couch and continued to look at my phone. I've been debating on whether I should tell Jake what happened to me or if I should just leave it with the persons that already knew. I knew we weren't dating anymore but he was still my friend, one of the best, and maybe he needed to know, right? I groaned as my head fell back on the couch.

"What's the matter Bells?" Alice asked as she sat beside me.

"Should I tell Jacob?" I asked as I looked at her. Alice thought about it and then she looked at me.

"If the situation was reversed would you want to know?" I smiled at Alice because she was right. If I was Jake I would want to know what happened. I sighed and dialed Jakes number.

_**Ring* Ring* Ring* **_

I waited for him to pick up but still nothing.

_**Hey! You've reached Jake if you got a minute leave a message if not hang up and don't call back! Just kidding but for those who know me you know what to do.**_

_**Beep***_

I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Jake, it's Bells. When you have a minute call me back. It's important. Love ya and I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up, looked at Alice and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes.

"Since when does Jake not answer the phone?" I shrugged. Jake always answered my calls or called me back immediately unless he was messing with a girl. I shook my head and sighed. He was definitely messing with a girl.

"Since never unless he's messing with a girl. So on that note we're just going to leave it at that." I said as she shook her head and went to her closet. Shortly after, Renee knocked on the door and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded. After I hugged Alice, she kissed my cheek and hugged me back.

"Call me if you need me Bells." I gave her two thumbs up before I followed behind my mom. It didn't take us long to reach home and I sighed in contentment as I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and then laid down under my sheets. I put my phone beside me and closed my eyes as sleep took me under. I was startled awake, this time, by my cell phone ringing. I searched for it with my eyes still closed until my fingers curled around it. I didn't look at the screen before I opened it but I guess I should have.

"Hello?"

"_**Is this Bella?"**_ I opened my eyes. I couldn't place this voice and it didn't help that the person was crying.

"Yes, who is this?" I heard more sniffles and I sat up.

"_**Jasmine. I don't know if you remember me or not but you said you were Jacobs friend right?" **_I groaned. I remembered Jasmine alright, all to well. Jakes "girlfriend" in California the first time he went and it seems that he never did tell her who I was.

"Yes I remember you what's up?" More sniffles.

"_**I didn't have anyone else to call. My mom and I got into another fight about this situation so I ran away and Jacob isn't here and I don't know what to do." **_I bit my lip. What the hell?

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" she started wailing as I turned on my lamp. Was the wailing really necessary?

"_**I'm…I'm pregnant Bella and I'm a few weeks along. I know its Jacobs because he is the only guy I have ever been with and he's not returning my calls."**_ My mouth dropped open. She's pregnant….. for Jacob.

"_**Bella…Bella are you still there?" **_Jasmine asked panicked as she continued to cry. I sighed and looked at my ceiling. He took her virginity, used her continuously, got her pregnant and then he left her. I shook my head.

"Jasmine I'm still here but you have to go home. Try talking to your mom, she will understand and if she doesn't go to his mothers house until he gets back. I will try to get in touch with Jacob for you. Call me so I know where you are and that you're safe." Jasmine continued to cry and said ok through her sniffles. I closed my phone and laid back. How could he do that to her? I was pissed for many reasons. First reason being, he still didn't tell her who I was before he came back to Forks last year. Second reason, he knows something is going on with her. Lastly, my third and final reason, he's still trying to be in a relationship with me knowing he has unfinished business with her. I knew Jacob well and the fact that he wasn't picking up her calls was proof positive that he knew something was wrong with her. I immediately called his number and kept calling until someone picked up.

"_**Hello?" **_I knew this voice, it was Tracy, and why was she picking up his phone like she owned it? Why did he mess with the same type of female, with the exception of yours truly of course.

"Give Jacob the phone." I heard her sigh as if she was annoyed. Like I really gave two fucks.

"_**He's asleep Bella." **_my eyes narrowed and I looked at the time. 5:30 in the morning. He can get up.

"Then wake his ass up and give him the fucking phone Tracy!" she grew quiet and then I heard her calling Jake. He asked her what she wanted and I could hear her telling him that his ex girlfriend was on the phone. I heard him curse and then he picked up.

"_**Hey baby. What's up?"**_

"Jacob do you have something to tell me?" I asked as Jake became mute. I heard shuffling in the background and then footsteps.

"_**What are you talking about Isabella?" **_

"Why haven't you picked up her phone calls Jake?" I didn't need to beat around the bush. I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"_**Because I have nothing to say to her. It was finished in November."**_

"She's pregnant Jake."

"_**It's not mine Bells."**_ he said through what sounded like clenched teeth. I didn't know what to believe. I didn't understand why she would call me if she wasn't sure it was his.

"_**Bells how can you believe her over me. You've known me forever and this chick, that you don't even know, calls you and says she's pregnant for me and you automatically believe her? Look, I took her virginity but I haven't been the only guy she's been with, that I'm certain of." **_I sighed as he continued to whisper crossly. I could hear the anger in his voice even though his tone wasn't raised. I guess I did hurt his feelings especially since he's right, I knew nothing about Jasmine.

"Alright Jake. Just, at least, call her back she was crying when she called my phone." Jake sounded annoyed now.

"_**No, but I'll talk to her when I get back to California. How did she get your number anyway?"**_

"I assumed she wrote it down when I called you before your birthday last year. She still doesn't know who I am does she?"

"_**She doesn't need to know who you are because she's nothing to me. It's cut and dry Isabella but I guess I do need to clue her in since she called you. Anyway you left me a message last night, what's up?" **_I wasn't sure if I wanted to have that conversation with him right now, especially since he seemed angry and annoyed but I guess it had to be done.

"I called to tell you that I saw James at a club in Seattle on Friday."

"_**Ok…..so what? Did he hit you or something?" **_I didn't like how bored he sounded with what I had to say.

"He slapped me but he…he also forced himself on me while I was there." Jacob grew quiet and then he laughed snidely.

"_**You've got to be kidding right! How could you let him get you alone? Didn't you at least fight him back or get someone's attention or did you want him to take advantage of you since you're always the victim? Did you finally press charges on him this time since you refused to get him arrested previously? Look Bells I'm sorry that happened to you but it could have been prevented a long time ago and you know it." **_He said angrily. My mouth went dry as I took in what Jake said. He was blaming me for what happened to me. The one other person that I needed to tell me it wasn't my fault blamed me for getting raped and then asked if I wanted him to. I knew he was angry about me believing Jasmine over him but he took it too far. He didn't succeed in making me angry, instead he made me hurt. I felt numb, every cell in my body was numb. I didn't even recognize my voice as I started speaking.

"Yea, I pressed charges this time since I was the reason he wasn't arrested previously. Sorry I woke you up Jake."

"_**It's cool Bella I'm still half sleep, a little drunk and I will have one hell of a hangover later. Listen I'll call you later alright and I'm glad you're finally pressing charges." **_I heard Tracy calling Jake and he answered her seductively. He hung up as I kept the phone grasped in my hand. I moved it from my ear and put my hands in my lap as I closed my eyes tightly. I felt tear drops hit my hands as I bit my lip to keep the sob inside. Was I the reason James got the opportunity to finally get me? Did I not fight hard enough to get away from him? Was it really my fault and my mom and Esme just told me it wasn't to make me feel better? I opened my eyes and laid down. I turned and faced the window as the tears continued to fall. It was my fault! James wasn't to blame because I was the cause of this. I looked at the window until morning came. I heard my dad get up, I assumed get ready and then leave. Renee got up next and knocked on my door. She opened it and then I heard her footsteps walk around my bed. I didn't look at her but I saw her look at me for awhile until she sat beside me and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I didn't think more tears could fall but I shocked myself when they continued.

"It's my fault that James raped me. I should have pressed charges a long time ago and if I did none of this would have happened."

"Izzy you know better then that. You loved James and possibly a part of you still does. It would have to take something great for you to finally press charges because of that said love. James has never gone that far, even though he hit you, because you would fight him back and snap him out of his rage. However this time nothing you could do stopped him from taking you." Renee said. I cried at her words.

"Baby, who did you talk to for you to second guess what we've all told you?" I looked at her and bit my lip as tears continued to fall.

"I got Jacob mad last night over a situation I didn't believe him in and he pretty much told me it was my…." My words were cut off by my sob and my moms finger on my lips.

"Isabella Swan you listen to me and you listen to me good. Maybe you don't remember any bad occurrence you've had with Jacob but I on the other hand remember everything and so does Tabitha. When you were younger and got Jacob angry he found ways to hurt you, not in the physical sense of course but mentally. Do you know how many times I had to wipe your tears away because of something he told you that wasn't true? How many times I had to work gum out of your hair because of Jacob, since you begged me not to cut it? How many pieces of jewelry your grandma Swan gave you that Jake broke when you broke one of his toys? It was only a miracle that you two started liking each other as more then just friends but Tabitha and I always worried in the back of our minds. I love my god son, always have loved Jakey wakey but it was just a matter of time before you got him angry enough that he knew what would hurt you the most. Since you no longer date him, Jakey has no need to control his ways, especially when he gets angry." I looked at my mom but didn't remember any of those times. She smiled at me, got up, left my room and after a couple of minutes returned. My jaw dropped at my old diary. My mom had the key necklace in her hand as she handed them both to me.

"You wrote everything down baby, but you stopped writing when we left Forks, well until you dated James and that I believe you still have somewhere." My mom knew me well and it was surprising. I sat up, so she could sit beside me, and criss crossed my legs as I told her about Jasmine and my entire conversation with Jacob last night. I didn't cry anymore because I was tired of crying. Crying got you nowhere and I needed to be happy again. My mom broke me out of my self proclamation when she talked about Jakes mom.

"Beth told me about Jasmine Bells. I knew when he started having sex with her and how much he led her on. Why didn't you want to tell me?" I sighed.

"Mom I didn't know Jakes mom knew about them and because he's your God son. Why would I mess up your relationship with him?"

"Bells you wouldn't have messed up anything. I know everything about Jacob because as much as he thinks his sisters never talk to their mom they do, every day, and so does Billy. Tabitha keeps nothing from me, she never has, so I know how many times he's cheated on you and I know how tired of his actions Rebecca and Rachel were getting hence why they asked their mom to have him visit her in the first place." My mouth dropped open. So that's why Jake left last year.

"Mom what else do you know?" Renee smiled at me softly.

"Baby that is not something you want to know however I am happy I put you on birth control." He wouldn't try to get me pregnant to keep me would he? I looked at my mom suspiciously.

"Is it bad?" she nodded and then got up.

"Very bad baby but when Jakes finished with Tracy you need to tell him EXACTLY how you feel about what he said. If he feels your acting like a victim make it clear that your not. Do you understand me?" my mom said as she looked at me sternly and I smiled.

"I understand mom." her face brightened as she kissed my forehead. My eyes closed as she kissed me again.

"I'll be downstairs Bells. If you need my car the keys are on the table by the door." she winked and closed my door behind her. I smiled as I laid back down. I closed my eyes and oddly enough I fell asleep.

I started to stir as my phone rang. I stretched, looked at my phone and then picked it up.

"Hello."

"_**How was your night?" **_Edward asked as I smiled at his voice. My smile dropped as I thought about what Jake said.

"Eventful but I'll tell you about it when I get back to school"

"_**That bad huh?"**_ he started to laugh.

"Yes, that bad." Edward stopped laughing at my response.

"_**I'll see you tomorrow night then?"**_

"Yes you will." We said bye and then hung up as I laid back down. I looked at my ceiling and then my anger rose again. That bastard blamed me. I got up immediately and went to take a shower. After I was finished I put on skinny jeans, a purple tunic top with a hot pink tank and my purple chucks. I left my hair wavy put on my makeup and then walked out of my room. I ran down the stairs but stopped in the kitchen.

"Mom I'll be back." Renee put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and smiled mischievously.

"Alright Bells. By the way you look very pretty." I smiled at her just as mischievous as she did me.

"Why thank you Mrs. Swan." she winked and went back to grading with a small smile on her face. I put on my leather jacket with the fur lining, grabbed her keys and walked out of the door. I got in the drivers side, put my cell phone on the seat, adjusted the rearview mirror, and then reversed. Jake and I definitely needed to talk since he thought I was always playing the victim I would show him what else a victim could play.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

I got to La Push in record time. Alice called me while I was on my way but I didn't pick up. I would call her back after I finished my conversation with Jake which could possibly take awhile. I pulled up to his house and parked behind the rabbit. Rachel peeked her head out of the front door and then she smiled at me radiantly. I grinned back as I got out of the car and ran to her. Rachel opened her arms wide for me and hugged me fiercely as I did her.

"How are you Bells?" I sighed as she kissed the top of my head.

"I could be a lot better Rachel but I'll tell you ALL about it after I talk to your brother."

"That might not be a good idea Bells." Rebecca said as she walked out the front door and pulled me away from Rachel to hug me. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he and Tracy are still in his room." I narrowed my eyes.

"Not for long." I said as Rebecca let me go and I walked in the house towards Jakes room. I threw my jacket on the couch before I went to his door. I heard loud moaning coming from the room but honestly I didn't give a fuck. I grabbed his spare room key from under the loose floor board right by his door and unlocked it. I saw Tracy straddling him and rocking herself with her eyes closed but I didn't care. Porn was more entertaining then watching her and frankly I was disgusted. I pushed the door hard enough for it to slam against his closet door. She screamed as she tried to cover herself but I just rolled my eyes. I walked over to her, grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him. She screamed and flayed around like a lunatic but I didn't say anything as I pulled her out of his room.

"You BITCH!" she screamed at me. I narrowed my eyes and stooped down so I could talk to her. Her hair still firmly in my fist.

"Tracy you've known, since we were little, that I have never liked you. Why? Because you're a slut and very disrespectful. His sisters and dad are home yet you still have sex with him and have the audacity to be loud. If you want to be loud go to the garage you've done it before and plus you should be used to the cot he has in there. We all know you don't have any class but can you at least act like you do from time to time? Now get your shit and get the FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I let her hair go and walked towards Jakes door. I heard laughing coming from Billy's door down the hall and I knew it was him. I heard when Tracy got up but she didn't get a chance to touch me.

"Sweetie that's our baby god sister you're trying to touch. Be forewarned that if you harm her you deal with us." Rachel said amused. My eyes held Jakes captive as his did mine. Tracy walked past me, got her stuff and then shoulder checked me. Rebecca laughed and I heard Tracy say ouch as I assumed she pulled her out of the house. I put his spare room key in my back pocket as I walked in, closed and locked the door behind me. Jake pulled the cover up his lower region so his dick was at least covered. Smart guy. I didn't bother taking off my sneakers as I straddled him on his bed. I felt him get hard instantly but I didn't care. I rested my torso on his so I could continue looking into his eyes. His arms were about to wrap around my hips when I glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare! I'm the victim remember so this victim is going to say a few things for you to understand." I felt his hands leave my back and go to his sides. He glared back at me as one of my hands rested on his hand while my other arm rested on his chest. Our eye contact held.

"You will never talk to me like you did on the phone earlier or this friendship will be over. Now I have things to say and you will lay here and fucking listen to everything. James RAPED me, you fucking asshole. I didn't ask him to touch me and I screamed bloody murder for someone to help me but they couldn't hear me over the music. He ripped my underwear off and thrusted into me hard without me being aroused and without a condom so how sore do you think I was and frankly still am? I bit him, scratched him, punched him and slapped him but nothing worked. Edward and Alice were the ones to realize something was wrong first, why, because they are ALWAYS watching out for me. Don't you ever tell me I didn't fight him hard enough Jacob when I fought him with all that I had in me. Don't you ever tell me that it was my fault that piece of shit raped me because I didn't press charges before. A part of me still loved him enough to give him a chance, even after he hit me, for the main reason being he always snapped out of his rage. And don't you ever, in your life, tell me that I'm playing the fucking victim when Tanya called him to that club so he could finally have me and she could have all of Edwards attention. If you ever say any of the hurtful shit you did this morning in accordance to James we are done as E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Do you understand me Jacob?" I said through clenched teeth as tears escaped from my eyes and hit him on his cheeks. Jacob no longer glared at me but I could see in his eyes that he realized how much he fucked up. He turned his palm upwards to hold my hand as his other arm wrapped around my back. He searched my eyes for something but I doubt he could find it. Jake had no more chances unless I saw an improvement and he meant his apology when he finally decides to apologize.

"I'm sorry Bells. I took it too far because I knew that would hurt you the most. I know you're not a victim and I know you fought James like you've always done. Will you at least forgive me?" I looked into his eyes and then sat up as his hand now rested on my hip.

"No. When I forgive you for the shit you said to me, I'll call you." I let go of Jakes hand, got off his bed, walked out of his room and closed the door behind me. I heard something crash against the door.

"FUCK!" Jake screamed through the door but at that moment I didn't care. I looked at Rachel and Rebecca who were waiting at the door for me, with my jacket, and we interlocked arms as we walked through La Push.

After what seemed like an hour, maybe longer, I told them the full story on my relationship with James as well as the latest incident. Rachel and Rebecca didn't say anything until I was finished with my story and once finished they hugged me, told me everything would be alright and then told me about relationships they had which only made them stronger. With all that I've been through with James, they told me it was only a matter of time before he raped me and even then they didn't judge me. They changed the subject to something brighter and Rebecca even told me she was now dating Paul. I was happy for her even though I remembered the bad break-up Paul and Angela had after her first semester at Peperdine. Lets just say in some instances distance does not make the heart grow fonder.

After they bought me an orange and green dream catcher, and we ate dinner together at the Forks diner, I dropped them off in La Push and worked my way home. Jake didn't leave his room, since I spoke to him earlier, and Rachel and Rebecca told me to keep them updated which I agreed to. As I pulled up I saw Alice's Porsche. I drove into the driveway and rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would be here when I didn't pick up the phone, why would she EVER give me an opportunity to call her back? I smiled, parked, shook my head and got out of the car. I walked to the front door and unlocked it with my key. I heard my mom and Alice talking in the living room so that's where I walked to first. I smiled at Renee as she winked at me.

"Did you tell him everything you needed to tell him Izzy?" she asked me. I assumed Alice already knew the story since she looked pissed.

"That and more." I said. My mom smiled.

"He already called and asked how long I thought it would take for you to forgive him. I told him as long as it took for him to realize that he messed up royally. Oh and to expect you to pay him back in kind since he also told me he was having sex with Tracy, well, before you pulled her out of his room by her hair." I rolled my eyes. So now Jacob was calling the big guns since he knew how serious I was. Wonderful, which meant his last and final resort would be his mom. I sat down in my dads recliner as I told them about my talk with Tracy. Alice laughed but cleared her throat when Renee looked at her sternly.

"Bella what have I told you about violence?" I grinned.

"Don't worry mom I didn't hit her at all, I just helped her along her way." Alice grinned while Renee chuckled.

"Well on that note baby, good for you." she said as she winked. Renee got up and walked to the kitchen which left Alice and I alone.

"Are you alright Bells?" I smiled at Alice.

"You were right not to trust Jake with my feelings Als. That asshole has changed but my mom told me he was like that when we were little. Taking things 10 steps further when I got him angry. Making sure my feelings were hurt so he would feel better." I shook my head and looked down.

"I never thought he would say those things to me Aly, never. His words made me numb inside." I continued saying as I looked at her. She smiled softly and stood up.

"Don't worry Bells. Jacob knows how far he went and its only a matter of time before he calls me. However the fact that you told him how you felt he knows not to cross that line again and he will probably work extra hard to make it up to you. Now lets go upstairs and pack your bag. My mom is taking us back in the afternoon." I nodded as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

It didn't take _**us**_, I'm lying. It didn't take _**ALICE**_ long to pack my bag and add new crap that Alice claimed I needed. Yea right. By 10 o'clock we were finished. Alice decided to spend the night that way she could drive us back to her house in the morning. I talked to my parents about them not having to take me back to school tomorrow and kissed and hugged them both before I went to my room, since I doubted I would see them before I left. After I took another shower, Alice and I got ready for bed. We talked about how I was going to handle Tanya, her relationship with Jasper and what Edward and I considered ourselves. I rolled my eyes at our last talk and promised I would tell her once I figured it out myself. She smiled, spoke to Jasper and after awhile we fell asleep.

Morning came quickly, too quickly in fact. I wasn't ready to go back to school but I knew I had to. My mom and dad both kissed me bye before they left for work which honestly made me sad. I didn't realize how much I actually missed my parents when I'm away at school. Alice and I got up around 10 o'clock and by 11: 30 we were ready. I put my, now heavy, duffle in Alice's small trunk and then we made our way to her house. Esme was already in the garage when we arrived so all I had to do was move my stuff to the trunk of the jag. Alice parked her car and ran inside to get her bag while I put mine in the trunk.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Esme asked as I smiled at her.

"I'm much better now that I've been home for a few days. I had to get away." Esme smiled and kissed my temple.

"You know if you need me Isabella I am just a phone call away." I nodded as she hugged me. When we let go of each other we got in the car. I left the front seat open for Alice, since she already called shot gun, and got in the back behind Esme. After a good 10 minutes Alice finally returned to the garage, put her stuff in the trunk and then we headed back to Seattle. I put my head back on the head rest and looked out the window. Back to school to deal with more bullshit. Great.

"We're here Bella." Alice said as she un clicked her seatbelt and opened the door. I sighed and followed suit. Esme chuckled and popped the trunk. I hugged her over the back of her seat and then got out so we could get our bags. After we closed the trunk I walked to the door of our building. I waved to Esme as she waved back and blew me a kiss, which I caught, and then I opened the door to our building. I left Alice outside as I started my ascent up the stairs to our room. I got to the door, dropped my duffle and took my key out of my back pocket. I unlocked my door, turned on the light and kicked my bag inside. I turned and locked the door as it closed behind me. I smiled as I took in the appearance of my bed. It wasn't made up any longer so I knew someone must have been sleeping in it while I've been gone. I took off my jacket, walked over to my bed and laid down face front. I smiled as I smelled Edward. I wonder why he was sleeping in my bed? I heard the door unlock and then open. I turned my head to see him walking through. Better question, why does he have a key to our room? He stopped and then grinned when he saw me as he walked closer. I smiled back, got up, walked towards him and threw my arms around his neck as he held me tightly against him. He kissed my neck.

"Are you better now that you've been home?" I nodded as I let him go. I looked at him and my eyes narrowed as I felt a smirk appear on my face.

"Why do you have a key?" Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled me with him towards my bed. He laid down and raised his arm so I could lay down beside him. I continued to smirk as I shook my head, took off my sneakers and sat on my bed. Edward put an arm around my waist and quickly pulled me against him so he was laying behind me.

"Don't worry about why I have a key Swan and before you ask I sleep better in your bed." he whispered seductively. I snickered.

"Yea right, you just wanted to get a glimpse of the girls on my floor walking half naked from the bathroom to their dorm rooms. Frankly you're lucky you didn't get caught." Edward nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"Doubtful. The only person I want to see half naked and if I'm lucky fully naked is you. But you already know that don't you Swan?" I blushed, shivered and bit my lip as Edward moved my hair so he could suck behind my ear.

"Cut it out Cullen!" I hoarsely whispered.

"Make me Swan." he whispered seductively in my ear before he bit it. I pushed back with my butt which only made Edward more aroused. I turned in his arms and moved my hand from his chest down to his abdomen. I pulled his shirt up a little so my nails could gently scratch across his abs until my hand went under his sweatpants to the waist of his boxers. His breath caught as my grin widened. I looked up to see his green eyes burning into mine.

"Are you going to cut it out?" I asked as I moved one finger left and right under the waistband of his boxers, slightly grazing his skin.

"No" he said. I smiled as my hand went farther down until I gripped him, well as much as my hand could anyway.

"Positive?" I asked as I moved my hand up and down his length. Edward grabbed my hand suddenly , put both of them over my head and wedged himself between my legs. I bit my lip as my legs wrapped around his waist and his lust filled eyes burned into mine.

"You're not ready for this again Isabella." he said as he put open mouthed kisses down my neck to the top of my breasts, since I had on a V-neck t-shirt it was easy access. I might not have been ready emotionally but if he continued kissing me the way he was, damn the emotions.

"so let's stop while we're ahead Swan." he finished saying as he let my hands go. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist even though they stayed open. Couldn't really close them with him laying between them. Edward kissed me hard and my eyes closed as my arms wrapped around his neck. I thought he said we had to stop while we were ahead? His tongue played with mine until he broke away suddenly and got up.

"What are we Cullen?" I asked him dazed. Edward grinned seductively.

"What do you want us to be Swan?" He asked as he laid between my legs again. He looked into my eyes so he could read through my bullshit if I uttered any.

"I want you to be mine." I said. He smirked but his eyes narrowed.

"I was yours the moment I saw you Isabella but you need to TELL me what I am." He said as he pressed himself into me. I moaned slightly.

"You are MINE Cullen." I said as Edward kissed me with all the passion he had. I was becoming lightheaded. He put his arm under my back so I could arch into him. He broke our kiss but looked into my eyes seriously.

"Damn right and you are MINE Swan. No more of that kissing Jake because he can blow your mind bullshit either or I may be forced to accidentally break his jaw." I knew Edward was serious, in a way, but I didn't care. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me and it has always been like this, whether I tried to deny it or not.

"Deal but the same goes for you Cullen. You know what happens if you fuck up." I winked at him as he laughed and kissed me again. Edward continued to kiss me even when we heard the door open and then close. I heard a gasp and I smiled into our kiss until he finally stopped. He held eye contact with me even though we now had an audience. His grin made me grin.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I heard Jasper say as he dropped Alice's bag. Edward kissed me again quickly and then he got up suddenly to stare at them over his shoulder.

"Shit I can't even kiss my girlfriend without it being a production." Edward said as he moved over me to lay behind me, trying to cover his hard on, and pulled me against his chest. I grinned as he whispered in my ear.

"Wait for it." I started to count in my head because I knew it was coming. I saw her shaking with excitement. Five…four…three…two…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice squealed as we all laughed.

"FINALLY! After all this time you guys are FINALLY dating! My nieces and nephews are going to be beautiful." Alice continued as I rolled my eyes.

"A bit too early for the kids talk don't you think Al." Edward said. I turned in his arms and kissed his neck. Thank God he said something.

"I guess, but if you fuck this up Edward I will do you the honor of killing you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Edward, you too Bella." I laughed at getting caught and rolled back over so Edward was, once again, behind me.

"It's a reflex action when it comes to you Al's it can't be prevented." I said as Alice started to pout. I rolled my eyes again.

"See what I mean Aly." she looked at me, rolled her eyes and then laughed with Jasper.

"I guess your right Bells." Once we got settled I told Edward and Jasper about my conversations with Jake. They were pissed, actually I think furious would be a better description.

"I don't want you around him Bella. If he could say those things to you and consider himself your best friend what else could he do to hurt you?" I didn't like what he was insinuating.

"Don't start Edward. It's too early." I warned him. Like Edward really gave a fuck.

"It's the fucking truth Bella. I never trusted that asshole. Any time I was near him it would always seem like he was doing something sneaky behind your back and knew you weren't the wiser." I sat up and looked at him with my eyes narrowed. Alice and Jasper were quiet.

"I told you not to start Edward but you really can't help yourself can you. Isn't it interesting that you can lay here and say how sneaky Jake was when you messed with and dated Tanya and Ashley just to piss me off. Along with the countless females this past semester to once again piss me off so I could do what exactly? Admit to you the feelings you knew I already had. Now my question for you is whose sneakier since you two seem to be the same way with slight differences." Edward sat up and glared at me as I rolled my eyes. I knew he was pissed but I warned him. I heard a knock at the door and I looked at Alice who shrugged.

"Come in." I said. Samantha poked her head in with nothing on but a t-shirt, underwear and slippers. Really Sam?

"Bell can I get your notes please?" she asked as she walked in. She smiled at Jasper and then her eyes stopped scanning when she got to my bed. She looked at Edward and then she blushed as she bit her lip. I turned to look at Edward who kept her eye contact but didn't look at her how she was looking at him.

"Hi Edward. I didn't know you were here?" she said as she stretched a little so she could show her pink lace underwear and butterfly tattoo on her hip. I shook my head and walked to my backpack by our desks against the far wall.

"I've been here Sam." I turned to see her look puzzled and walk closer to him.

"Why didn't you stay with me? We could have as much fun as we did the last time." she said seductively. I held onto the edge of the desk as I took the notes out of it's folder. I turned, sat on the edge of it and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I kept an eyebrow raised as I looked at Edward. His gaze was on me and I didn't know how long he had been staring at me. Samantha looked between us but the bitch still didn't get a clue. I smiled at her and handed her the notes.

"Here Sam." she smiled at me.

"Thanks Bell. You're a life saver." she said as she walked closer to Edward. I was losing my patience as he looked at me amused. Sam sat on my bed and my eyes narrowed. Alice's look was priceless and Jasper just shook his head with a grin. He looked at me and winked because he knew it was coming. Alice was about to say something but Jasper covered her mouth with his hand.

"Edward, can you be my study partner again? You're the only one that actually makes me understand bio in a VERY enjoyable way." she asked and said as she moved her hand up and down his arm. She squeezed his bicep but Edward kept his eyes on me. He began to smirk. He knew it was coming and the asshole was excited.

"Sam he can't study with you." I said. She didn't look at me as she continued to move her arm to his neck. She was pissing me off.

"Why not?" she asked. I looked at Edward and used my finger to call him over. Edward got up and Sam watched him walk towards me. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face down. Once his lips touched mine I kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me against him. I broke our kiss and Edward turned us so he was behind me, his arm still wrapped around my waist. Sam looked at us shocked.

"Because he's mine Samantha and I REALLY don't like sharing. But if you need him to help you study there is always the library so you two can get reacquainted the proper way. But be forewarned, if you ever touch him how you just were while we're together we might have some SERIOUS problems and I actually like you Sam." Edward put his lips on the top of my head and I knew he was grinning.

"I don't." Alice mumbled as Sam glared at her. Sam looked at me with all the apology she could muster.

"Sorry Bell. I honest to God didn't know." she said in her Wisconsin accent. I smiled but my eyes stayed narrowed.

"It's ok Sam, I know you didn't know. Anyway you can give me my notes tomorrow if you like." she nodded as she walked out of my room. She looked over her shoulder at Edward who was now kissing me down my neck yet that still didn't stop the lustful look she had in her eyes. She closed my door behind her and I turned in Edward's arms.

"Don't ever let her touch you like that again." I told him as I lightly punched him in his stomach and walked to my dresser. I took out shorts and a tank top. Alice got up and started undressing which had Jasper transfixed. I took off my jeans and my top and turned to look at Edward. He licked his lips as I smirked and put my shorts and tank top on. I went under the back of my shirt and unsnapped my bra with my eyes staying on Edward.

"Any more girls on my floor I need to worry about?" I asked as Edward continued to undress me with his eyes. I bit my lip. Jasper turned to look at me after Alice was finished and did a double take.

"Bells when did you change?" Jasper asked as Alice laughed.

"If you weren't watching me so closely babe, you would have seen her." Alice said as she winked at me. The only female Alice trusted around Jasper was me. I knew I should be honored but that was just weird. I winked back and then gave Edward my attention.

"Who else Cullen?"

"Sarah, Lexis, and Kate."

"You really do try to get me angry don't you Cullen?"

"No, I try to get your attention any way I can and frankly it was all worth it now." I rolled my eyes as I walked to my bed. I bent over slightly so I could take off my socks and Edward was behind me before I could remove the other one. He held my hips tightly to his front. I grinned and shook my head as I took off the other sock, awkwardly of course, and then I pushed him back with my butt. He groaned as he let me go. I sat on my bed criss cross between Edwards legs. All of us talked to each other about what we missed while we were gone until Alice's phone rang. She looked at the screen and smirked. She looked directly at Edward and answered.

"Hello? Hey Jake." Edwards jaw clenched as he pulled me closer against his chest and wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Possessive aren't we?" I said as his lips went to my ear.

"Very." I shook my head as Alice continued to talk to him. I knew she was starting to feel sorry for him, her eyes said as much, but I knew she was going to pop his bubble soon. I shook my head lightly when I felt she was about to start. She nodded and continued to talk to him. Edward let me go and I felt how stiff he was behind me.

"You don't want him to know about us?"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" I got up and re sat on my bed so my legs were over his. He pulled me closer to him which made me straddle him.

"Because I need to be the one to tell him, not Alice. And when I finally call him he will know then." Edwards finger tips were lightly grazing my spine.

"Don't let him get you in a compromising position before you tell him Isabella." I nodded as I kissed him a few times and then moved. He got up, stretched, kissed me one more time and threw Alice the key he used. He went over to her bed, kissed the top of her head and walked to the door. She waved at him, kissed Jasper quickly and they both walked out. I laid down and listened to Alice's conversation with Jacob. She put her phone on speaker so I could hear everything he was saying as well as her responses. I smiled at the fact he really understood how much he fucked up. Their conversation ended and after Alice and I ate one of our microwaveable meals we brushed our teeth and then went to bed. I was now Edwards girlfriend. I smiled and shook my head. What was I getting myself into? I asked myself and before I knew it I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Two weeks went by and I still hadn't talked to Jake or cursed out Tanya. Edward and I saw each other but not that much seeing that we had two totally different schedules. Honestly as much as I wanted to see him it wasn't conducive. I laid back on my bed with a smile on my face as I finally finished reading a book called _Hard Times _for History. Alice looked at me and laughed.

"Finally finished it Bells?" I looked at her.

"Alice if you had to read the most boring book in America trust me you would be buying yourself a whole carton of rocky road ice cream in celebration." Alice shook her head with a grin as she finished up some more math problems. My phone started ringing and I groaned as my mini inward celebration was interrupted.

"I mean are you even going to _move_ to get your phone Bells, it's messing up my concentration." I flicked Alice off as I got up to walk towards my desk. She laughed. I looked at my phone, groaned and then slammed my head against the wall. I opened my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello Izzy."**_

"Hi aunt Tabitha."

"_**How are you sweetie? How's school?" **_I turned so my back was against the wall. She already knew my decision.

"It's going alright. Harder then last semester but not that bad."

"_**Izzy you know why I'm calling. He's drawing out the big guns now. I know you've forgiven him already so it's time. Put me out of my misery please!" **_I laughed and then sighed.

"I'll call him."

"_**Alright sweetie. Call me later because I have some information regarding Jasmine that you may want to know."**_

"Will do. I'll talk to you later."

Tabitha said bye and then hung up as I closed my eyes. I opened them, walked to my bed and sat down. Alice sat beside me, math homework forgotten.

"Was that Jakes mom?" I nodded and picked up my phone. I debated with myself for a couple of minutes until I finally decided to dial his number. It rang for awhile until he picked up.

"_**Bells!" **_he sighed my name as though he just let out a breath of fresh air. I smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said softly.

"_**Do you forgive me? Please tell me you do."**_ I laughed a little.

"I forgive you Jake." He was silent for awhile until he spoke again.

"_**Bells I truly am sorry. I should have never gone that far with you, ever. A lot has changed since we were little and I went back into that stage just to make you hurt for believing Jasmine. I promise I won't do that to you again no matter how angry I may get." **_I smiled brightly because I knew he was telling the truth. He meant this apology.

"I accept your apology Jake." Jake screamed yes and I laughed harder. He told me what has been going on in California but he left out Jasmine which made me curious. I told him about the gossip in Seattle and once we caught up I finally told him that I was now dating Edward. Jacob was silent for a couple of minutes but I knew he was still on the line, he just had to digest what I told him.

"_**He finally got you huh."**_ he said but I knew he was making a statement. He didn't need me to respond.

"_**It was only a matter of time Bells. But if he messes up you know I'm always here for more chances. I have to go or I'll be late for work so I'll talk to you later… Love you Bells." **_I smiled.

"Love you too Jake. Keep in touch ok?"

"_**You don't even have to ask." **_he said as I laughed and then he hung up. I felt better, loads better. I didn't realize cutting Jake off actually affected me but he's my best friend no matter how many fights we get into. I looked at Alice who winked at me. She got up, sat on her bed and finished her math which I just picked up to start.

Once Alice and I were finished we decided to put in a movie. Just when I was about to press start we heard a knock on the door. Alice fell back and put a pillow over her head as I laughed.

"Come in." I said as the door opened. Rosalie poked her head in and grinned at me. I smiled back as Alice sat up. They rolled their eyes at each other and I just shook my head. They will NEVER like each other.

"Royce is having a party tonight. Wanna come?" Rosalie asked but really pleaded to me with her eyes. I looked at Alice and waited for her to say something. We promised each other that we were going to have a girls night in tonight but we could always push it back to tomorrow. Alice sighed.

"Alright we'll go." Alice said. I grinned and winked at Rose who winked back and left the room to get ready. I looked at Alice who looked at the door and then got up.

"Al did you even want to go?" she sighed and looked at me.

"Not really but I knew you wouldn't leave Rose alone to go to Royce's party and you need someone to watch your back." I smiled.

"Thanks Al."

"No problem Bells but we are soooo getting pizza tomorrow night and not answering any knocks on our door." I laughed and gave her two thumbs up.

It didn't take me that long to get ready. I decided on loose holey jeans with my tight white frenemy t-shirt and lime green chucks. My hair was still wavy so I left it just like that and put on my makeup which consisted of pink lipstick and eye liner with black mascara. After the last dab of clear lip gloss to make my lips a little shiny, and of course my lime green and pink accessories, I was finished. Alice decided on a hot pink tunic top, black blue and pink scarf, tight blue jeans and her pink flats. She left her hair slightly spiked out with a front swoop and after putting on her hot pink lipstick, eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara she was ready also. We took pictures, as usual, then grabbed our jackets and walked out of our room towards Rosalie's. I knocked and of course she came out in very tight jeans, an off the shoulder beige and red top with beige heeled booties, her hair straightened and light makeup. It was Rosalie for Christ sakes she never wore sneakers and barely wore flats. I took a picture of her posing and then grinned as she blew me a kiss. We made our way towards Royce's frat house and it didn't take us that long to get there, 10 minute walk tops. As we got to the door I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be there, something didn't feel right and I couldn't place it. Rose opened the door and we walked in. The house was overly crowded and very hot. I saw Royce and rolled my eyes as he glared at me. He grabbed Rose's hand and walked to the dance floor while I looked at Alice who shook her head and rolled her eyes at the situation. Alice and I interlocked arms and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. We decided to sit on the bar stools and people watch which in all actuality was very entertaining.

As I glanced out the kitchen doorway I saw Maria holding Jaspers hand while they walked to the living room. Shit! I looked at Alice but she didn't notice. I told her I would be right back and she nodded as she started talking shop with a guy that was in our English class. As I passed a closet in the hall I took off my leather jacket and put it on the top shelf so no one would notice it. I closed it back and walked into the living room to find Jasper before Alice did. Guys were grabbing me as I walked through the crowd and I made sure I held up a finger so they could give me a minute. They nodded as I kept it moving until I saw Jasper and Maria on the couch. She was straddling him as they kissed but their kiss didn't leave any room for imagination. I already knew, just by the way he was touching her, that he planned to sleep with her tonight and I also knew that he had no idea we were here. I walked over to him and slapped the back of his head hard.

"FUCK!" Jasper yelled as he turned to glare at me. I glared back and looked towards the kitchen and then back to him. He understood and closed his eyes while putting his head back on the couch.

"Move her Jas!" I said through clenched teeth as he pushed Maria off his lap. She glared at me as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Jasper got up and draped his arm over my shoulders as I put my arm around his waist. He put his lips by my ear.

"You saved my ass Bells." I smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen. Alice was still laughing and talking to the guy in our class when she turned to look at Jasper. Her face lit up.

"Hey Jas." Alice said.

"Hey babe." Jasper said as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arms around her ribs.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head and said nothing as he kissed her neck a couple of times. Alice stiffened after she leaned into him. I sighed because I knew she smelled Maria. Maria is one of those females that only wears one scent and she makes sure she sprays her perfume everywhere. When she lived in our dorm she would have the bathroom smelling exactly like her so if anyone knew that smell it would be Alice because she hated it. I shook my head and sat down on the counter by the microwave facing them. Jasper felt Alice stiffen and let go accordingly. Alice didn't move but continued to look at me. She questioned me with her eyes but I shook my head, letting her know that nothing serious happened. She nodded and turned to look at Jasper.

"If you ever fuck Maria we are through. I've told you to stay away from her but you don't listen so this is your final warning Jas. I know she wants you, she has told me as much and even went as far to tell me what she plans to do when she finally gets you so don't slip up again." Jasper held her eye contact.

"How do you even know I was around Maria?"

"Because she's the only girl that wears that fragrance and that much of it." Their eye contact held for a while longer.

"You're serious aren't you Al?"

"As a heart attack Jas. By the way you have lip gloss to wipe off your neck and lips." Alice turned away from him and looked at me as she stuck out her hand. I took it, jumped off the counter and we walked towards the living room.

I danced with Alice and then a few guys while Alice did the same but that was very short lived. I think it was Justin who was touching my hip as my shirt rode up and as soon as he brought me closer to his groin Edward was there.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." Edward said through clenched teeth as he pulled me away from him. Justin looked shocked and put his hands up while he walked away. I bit my lip as Edward pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I ground into him as he moved my hair to the other side and started putting open mouthed kisses down my neck.

"Jealous much?"

"You have no fucking idea?" he whispered in my ear as we continued to dance with each other slowly. This was the first time I've ever danced with Edward. I saw Alice dancing slowly with Jasper, his arms around her waist lips between her shoulder blade and neck while Alice had her arms wrapped around his neck. Edward turned me in his arms and put his fingers in my hair as he gripped the back of my scalp. His eyes burned into mine as my mouth opened slightly. His lips were on mine before I could bite my lip again. I moaned into our kiss as he held me tighter against him. I broke our kiss and held onto his arms as they stayed wrapped around me.

"Cut it out Cullen." I said seductively.

"Not until every male here knows who you belong to." he said as I laughed.

"Have you been living a caveman lifestyle that I wasn't aware of?" Edward grinned as my arms went around his neck.

"I'm only a caveman when it comes to you." he said as his hands went down my back and he picked me up by my thighs. He held onto me as I wrapped my arms more securely around his neck. Edward walked with us to a semi private area somewhere in this house. He sat down so I could continue straddling him as we started to kiss slowly. I felt him getting harder as I started to move slowly on his lap. His arms wrapped around my back and he drew me closer as he continued to kiss me. I felt that I was losing control so I broke our kiss.

"We can't do this here." I said breathlessly as I pressed my forehead to his.

"No we can't." he confirmed as he kissed me quickly and then released his hold so his hands could rest on my hips. I closed my eyes, let out a breath and then opened my eyes. Edward was watching me and the lust in his eyes told me that he saw the lust in mine. I bit my lip and was about to get up when he stopped me.

"Wait babe. I have to lose the hard on first." I nodded as he closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest. After a little while longer, he opened his eyes and I got up. I winked at him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We walked back to where the majority of the party was and we sat down on the couch. Edward moved me so I could sit on his lap when he saw Jasper and Alice walking towards us. Alice sat on Jaspers lap as she winked at me. I smiled and shook my head as Jasper held onto her, that was until she saw Maria. Alice's face dropped and she got up before Jasper could keep her on his lap. Maria looked at her and grinned.

"It's only a matter of time Alice." she said. Alice grinned and then punched her. I laid back into Edward as his arms wrapped securely around me. We watched Maria try to hit Alice but Alice ducked and punched her again. Damn I taught her well! Maria slipped on some spilled alcohol and Alice leaned over her.

"It's not a matter of time because Jasper and I are meant for each other and even if he does end up having sex with you always know that he will ALWAYS come back to me." Alice turned towards us, walked towards Jasper and sat on his lap.

"Am I right?" she asked Jasper. He grinned.

"I already told you Al once we're finished with school we will become united permanently." Jasper grabbed her face and kissed her while Maria looked at them in shock. I smiled, took my camera off of my wrist and took a picture of them and then Maria's stunned face. I knew that was mean but so what. It didn't take Maria long to get a hint and she stomped off accordingly.

Edward still had a firm hold on me and I loved it. He stiffened suddenly and immediately after I saw a pissed, red faced Emmett walk towards us and I knew something was wrong. Twins are creepy sometimes. Edward sat up and moved me so I was sitting on one of his legs.

"Em?"

"We need to leave. Now!" Edward nodded and I stood up, so he could get up.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Ask your slut of a sister but wait until she's done with Royce before you do. I can't believe that bitch! She's wearing herself a little thin don't you think Jas or is that how hoes operate." I looked at Jasper who was now pissed.

"That's my fucking sister your talking about Emmett! Stop while your ahead."

"The truth is what it is. It's your fucking problem now anyway I'm done." Emmett walked out, I assumed towards the door. Edward looked at me.

"I'll meet you in your room later." he nodded, kissed me quickly and followed after his brother. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"Come on baby. You need to calm down before you lose it on my brother and we figure out everything that's going on. Bells we'll be outside." I nodded as I looked up the stairs. I sighed and walked up as I saw Royce and another one of his frat brothers walking out of a room. They were zipping up their pants, with grins, as they walked past me.

"Maybe you should join her next time Bella I bet you're a minx in the bedroom and can probably handle both of us." he said as he moved a strand of my hair. I smirked.

"If you ever had me alone in a room Royce you would leave without the ability to have sex or children so I wouldn't recommend it." Royce walked closer to me and glared as I glared back.

"Watch you're mouth when you talk to me bitch!"

"Or you'll do what exactly King?" Edward said coldly as he walked closer. He grabbed the collar of Royce's shirt and pushed him hard into the wall.

"If you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again you are going to have some fucking problems and you will never be able to prove that it was me." I was close enough to hear Edward whisper that last part but even I had to admit if I was Royce I would be scared shitless. Edward pushed Royce away from the door and watched him walk down the stairs backwards. Once out of sight Edward looked at the door coldly.

"Get that bitch Bella, we have to go." I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward?" I said warningly.

"Don't start Bella. Get her so we can get the fuck out of here!" he yelled coldly. I glared at him and knocked on the door. I heard someone say come in softly and I did just that. Rose was sitting down with her jeans and shoes already on. She was putting on her shirt when I saw that her mascara was running. I walked over to her and wiped her face. She looked at me for a moment and I could tell that the situation wasn't what everyone thought.

"He'll never forgive me this time will he?" I knew she was asking about Emmett.

"I don't know Rose, what did he see exactly?" she laughed bitterly, fixed her hair some and got up.

"He saw two guys fucking me one right after the other and then they came on my back. I noticed Emmett when the random guy started and I don't know how long he was watching for. So you tell me Bella will he forgive me?" Rose was acting like it didn't matter when it was obvious that it did.

"I don't know Rosalie. I guess we will see." she nodded and we walked out of the room. Edward didn't look at her as we walked down the stairs and out of the house. He got in his car and waited but I glared at him. Alice and Jasper were already inside.

"Get in Bella."

"What about Rosalie?" He glared at me this time.

"She can fucking walk for all I care, now get in." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll meet you in your room."

"Suit yourself Isabella." he said as he sped off. Damn, he was really pissed at me. Rose and I walked to our dorm and once through the door we ascended the stairs until we got to her room. I sat on her bed and crossed my legs as she sat beside me.

"I planned to have sex with Royce tonight Bella but the other guy was unexpected. Initiation into the frat supposedly." I could hear the bitterness in Rosalie's voice.

"That bastard degraded me and I'm pissed because I let him! He let another guy have sex with me and then cum on me and I let that dip shit take me. He knew Emmett was there the entire time. Told him some bullshit about how much he would enjoy the show. Emmett was too shocked and pissed to even move and I was too shocked to even stop the other guy from continuing when he first entered me. Thankfully they both wore condoms and the other guy had no idea what the hell he was doing so he didn't make me cry out or even moan." Rose laid back and sighed.

"I fucked up so bad Bells."

"Yea you did." Rose glared at me but I just continued to stare at her.

"What did you expect me to say? I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not judging you either Rose but if you switched places with Emmett how would you feel? If you saw him having sex with two girls how would you take it? I know you guys aren't dating Rose and maybe I can drive that fact home in your favor but you would be just as pissed as he is." she grabbed her pillow and then screamed into it.

"We've cheated on each other before, while we were dating, what's the difference now?" I smiled at her and grabbed the pillow from her face.

"The difference is Emmett has never SEEN you having sex with another guy Rose and to make it worse he saw you with two."

"Shit! I guess he'll be staying away from me for awhile."

"Probably." she nodded and then got up.

"I need to take a shower, immediately, to get this cum off my back but promise me you'll come over tomorrow morning. I need to have a nice long talk with Sydney." Rose said with a grin. She winked at me while I smiled.

"I'll be here Rose." I hugged her and then I walked to the door. Before I could open it Rose stopped me.

"Bells?" I turned to look at her.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being here even though Edward and Emmett are probably pissed at you." I smiled.

"Emmett I can handle. Edward, we'll see." she laughed and then sighed.

"Tell Jas that I'm fine and I have a plan. See you tomorrow morning Bella." I gave her a thumbs up, walked out and closed the door behind me. I sighed as I walked down the hall, down the stairs and then out our dorm all together. The boys' dorm was a block away so I walked. As I entered the door I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Caitlyn. The boys lived in a coed dorm too, however their dorm was more strict. If you didn't live there then you needed to be gone by midnight and seeing that it was after midnight I would have been sent home. However Caitlyn was there so I was safe. She smiled at me as I got closer. She looked at the guard and then looked at me. I knew this drill, I had to pretend I had a key so the guard wouldn't check me.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Caitlyn! You've been in all night?"

"Unfortunately. I had to study for our history midterm. Hey can I go to your room later tonight and get your notes?" she winked at me after she asked.

"Yea. Just knock and I'll open." I winked back and walked past the security guard.

"How are you tonight sir?"

"Just fine miss." he gave me a genuine smile and winked at me. I laughed because he knew I didn't stay here.

"You must be the only person who has ever spoken to me other then the girl with the hazel eyes and pixie hair cut that went up with her brothers and boyfriend earlier. So I know you ladies don't live here but as long as I'm here you can go up there without any problems."

"Thank you sir." He gave me a nod and I opened the door to ascend the stairs. Lucky for me they just lived on the second floor. I sighed as I walked to their dorm and knocked on the door. Alice answered and she smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Emmett and Edward were glaring at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"How's the whore Bella?" Emmett asked coldly. Jasper looked at him and narrowed his eyes while his fists clenched. Alice sat on Jaspers lap to calm him down while I glared at Emmett.

"Emmett I need to ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Are you dating her?" he grew silent but his eyes burned into mine.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I glared at him.

"Answer the question! Are you dating her?"

"No."

"Other then Rosalie how many other girls have you had sex with?" Emmett's eyes widened and then he glared at me.

"That's none of your business." I smirked. Oh yea, he was definitely pissed at me which meant Edward must be worse.

"Fine that's your call, now if Rosalie saw you how you saw her earlier what would you have done?" Emmett was quiet and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I would have let her stay mad and probably given her space since she probably wouldn't want to talk to me for awhile. Then I would take a shower to wash the sex off of me. I would be really pissed at myself and the persons I had sex with. Then I would have some fun in paying those girls back in full." I smirked. Sound familiar.

"Do you think she knew you were there at first?"

"No. But she didn't stop Bells. Not even when the slut noticed me." I knew I was winning even though he was angry.

"Give it some time Emmett since I know how angry you are. But for someone whose present isn't all that sweet maybe you shouldn't be the one to call her a whore." Emmett glared at me and I glared back. He sighed, laid back and started to throw a ball at the ceiling. Alice glared at Emmett which probably meant he's been doing that since they've been here.

"You're driving me crazy Emmett!" Alice said.

"Then get the fuck out Alice!" Emmett said while still throwing the ball at the ceiling and catching it. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes as I sat beside him.

"Why are you taking her side?" Edward asked as Emmett stopped throwing the ball at the ceiling to look at me.

"I'm not taking her side but if someone already knows they fucked up why would I throw more salt into the wound."

"Nice philosophy Bells." Alice said as I winked at her. She winked back while Emmett and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Because that bitch deserves it." Edward said while Emmett smirked. I glared at him.

"Well aren't you the kettle calling the stove black. Don't you think you deserve for me to have sex with Tom, Justin and Chris just because they live on your floor. Or help Chris study for Bio by showing him my reproductive system first hand like you did with Samantha?" Edward glared at me and I glared back.

"Don't you think you deserve for me to kiss Tanya every time we're near each other because I know she can blow my mind in bed." I kept my eyes narrowed as I smirked.

"No because that's bullshit. I already know I'm better, you've told me."

"Do you think you're better then Sam, Kathleen or Kate?" Edward was pushing it with the low blows and he knew it but I already knew how to piss him off royally and I continued to smirk.

"Do you _think_ your better then Jacob?" He was quiet as he continued to glare at me. I grinned.

"You have no way of proving if he is or isn't until I tell you. So keep fucking with me and I will never tell you." I continued.

"I can always make you Isabella."

"And I can always hold out on you Cullen."

"You wouldn't be able to Swan."

"Try me." I was bluffing but I was curious to know if he could call my bluff. He grinned and his face finally lightened up.

"Bullshit! I know you better then you think." I grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"You're right but if you let me wonder if Sam, Kate and Kathleen are better then me again I will try my hardest to hold out on you and I will succeed." I let his chin go and crossed my legs as I looked at an amused Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

"That was so hot Bells. 20 dollars you can't get her to admit Ed." Emmett said playfully to his brother. Edward grinned at the bet.

"Triple it if not only do I get her to tell me but I make her scream." Emmett grinned.

"You are so on!" Emmett said as they shook on it. Jasper shook his head.

"If you were smart Emmett you would be betting Bella money for having Edward admit that she's better first." Emmett shook his head.

"That's a wasted bet I already know he'll probably admit that she's better before they even have sex again. Speaking of the first time, why didn't I hear you guys that night?" I blushed as Edward laughed.

"Because I covered her mouth when she started to get loud." I punched Edward in his arm as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Damn! But you still won't get her to admit it. " Emmett said with sureness as he laid back with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as Alice winked at me. Alice and I decided to stay a little while longer but I was starting to get tired. I was laying beside Edward with his arm over my waist while we all talked about inconsequential things. I was starting to doze and I think Edward knew it.

"Stay with me tonight." he whispered as he kissed my neck. I shook my head.

"I have to do something tomorrow morning." I whispered back.

"I'll wake you up. Stay with me." he said again as he drew me closer and kissed behind my ear. I held onto him and nodded as my eyes closed.

"Alice we're staying." I said tiredly.

"Alright Bells. Do you want me to go get our stuff?" I shook my head and turned into Edward.

"Edward she's going to need a shirt. She's going to wake up cranky if she sleeps in her clothes." I smiled. Alice really did know me to well.

"Jas do you mind leaving for a minute?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"He was in the room yesterday when I changed." I said sleepily.

"He didn't see you yesterday either since he was occupied with Alice. Tonight is different, he can't look anywhere else." I rolled my eyes and turned to get comfortable.

"I'll stay like this."

"O no you don't!" I heard Alice say before she pulled me up. She grabbed a shirt from Edward and one from Jasper and then she half dragged me out of the room.

"Bells work with me here." she said. I laughed and shook my head so I could push the sleepiness back for awhile. I stood up straighter as Alice interlocked arms with me so we could walk to the bathroom. Alice and I totally forgot that this was a male only floor as we walked in. I blushed and covered my eyes as I saw Justin walk out of a stall.

"What's going on Bella?" Justin asked. I moved my hand from one of my eyes and saw him grinning at me. He was still naked. Alice started backing up, still holding onto me, as Justin got closer. Edward was bigger but wow!

"Are you seriously dating Cullen?" I nodded as Alice and I backed out of the bathroom. I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey, if he messes up let me know. I would _love _to date you." he said as his light blue eyes took me in and then undressed me. I nodded as Alice and I walked back into the room and leaned back on the door together. We looked at each other and all we could do was shake our heads. Her face was just as red as mine.

"I thought you two were going to change?" Edward asked as his green eyes took us in. I looked at Edward and let out a breath, damn did he even try to look good? Justin didn't even compare and Edward was fully dressed. I shook my head as I began to take off my shirt. Jasper was mute as I put Edward's t-shirt over my head. It was long enough to go mid thigh so I was able to take off my jeans without them seeing my underwear.

"Nice rack Bells." Jasper said as he watched my movements. I smirked as Alice grinned and walked over to him.

"Wait until your birthday big boy." she whispered seductively as she bit his ear. His eyes widened and he looked back and forth between us. Way to go Alice! I groaned as I walked towards Edward who wasn't happy.

"You had to do it didn't you. You had to let him see you. The asshole couldn't even keep his eyes off you and he dates my sister." Edward said upset while I sighed.

"Pick your battles Edward it was either Jaspers eyes on her or a naked Justin who was just hitting on your girlfriend." Alice said. I laid down and closed my eyes. Edward rolled me over and spread my legs so he could lay between them. I opened my eyes and watched him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He moved my head to the side so I was looking at the wall.

"Edward, you wouldn't dare…" Before the words could leave my mouth he was sucking on my neck, hard. My legs clamped on his waist and I bit my lip so the rest of my moan wouldn't escape. He continued a little while longer. He kissed my neck and then moved off of me. I glared at him as I pulled my shirt down.

"Did you really have to mark me?" his cocky grin told me yes.

"You are such an asshole!" I said as I rolled over. I looked at Alice whose mouth was open. I sighed.

"How bad is it Alice?" She got off of Jasper who was watching her every move and kneeled beside me. She grabbed my camera off the night table and took a picture. She showed me and my head shot up. It was blue and purple and the size of two quarters side by side. I looked at Edward and smirked.

"I'm holding out." Emmett and Jasper started laughing as Edward grinned.

"No you're not Isabella."

"Try me." I turned away from him and closed my eyes so the sleep could take me under. Edward pulled me against his chest and put his comforter over us. He was talking to his siblings and Jasper but I couldn't tell you what they were talking about. After awhile I was knocked out and sleep was very welcoming.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

I woke up to Emmett and Jaspers light snoring. I smiled as I stretched a little but got stopped by Edwards body behind mine. The hand that was on my waist started to move between my legs and I gasped as he started rubbing me.

"What are you doing?" I whisper moaned as Edward pulled me tightly against his front. I could feel him getting hard behind me.

"I'm proving that you can't hold out on me." he whispered. His tempo increased as he slipped his hand in my underwear.

"Cut it out." I moaned with my eyes closed.

"Not until you tell me that you can't hold out on me." he said as he slipped a finger inside me. I bit my lip so my moans would stay in as I moved my hand down the arm that was between my legs. As I was about to move his hand away he inserted another finger and curled it inside me. I arched into him and held his arm tightly. He started kissing my neck.

"Tell me Isabella." I shook my head as his lips tuned into a smile on my neck.

"You are so stubborn." he said amused as he rubbed my clit and continued to curl his fingers inside me. I felt butterflies in my lower belly and knew I was going to cum soon.

"Admit it or I'll keep going, even after you cum." I bit my lip as my walls started to tighten around his fingers and I came at the same time I told him that I wouldn't hold out on him. He kissed my shoulder, moved his hand, and leaned over me so he could wipe his hand on his towel and then use it to wipe between my legs. After he was finished, he got comfortable. I turned in his arms and put my leg over his hip.

"That was so not fair." I said as he kissed my nose.

"Of course it was. I just proved my point and you enjoyed it." he raised my chin and kissed me. My hand started playing with his hair and his arm brought me closer to him as our kiss deepened. He turned us over so he could lay on top of me and be between my legs. I knew he could feel my heat and the strangled moan as well as the hard on he had proved as much. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched into him as he started sucking under my chin. Edward stopped suddenly and I groaned.

"Are you really ready for us to go this far Isabella?" He asked me. I couldn't see him clearly in the dark but I knew he was waiting for my answer. I touched his face with my hand. He really cared about me. If I doubted his intentions before that night at Trinity it went away as soon as he asked me if I was ready. I smiled.

"As I'll ever be." I said. Edward kissed me again but stopped.

"Not tonight Bells but soon." I nodded as he moved beside me. He put his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder and put my arm across his chest. He turned so he was laying on his side and once again I fell asleep, with Edwards hand tracing patterns on my back. I thought I heard him tell me he loved me but I wasn't sure.

Morning came as I realized that Edward and I had moved from our original positions. He was now behind me with both of his arms wrapped around me and my head still on his shoulder. He was asleep, his arms being loose around me proved as much. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake him while Alice smiled at me. Jasper was still asleep with his hand out where she must have been laying.

"Morning Al." she grinned.

"Morning Bells." I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you grinning?" she walked over to me and sat down beside Edwards bed. She had my camera in her hand. She pressed play on a video she must have recorded and I smiled as I saw Edward and I asleep. It was only a five minute recording but it was weird. As soon as I moved, Edward moved accordingly and drew me closer to him as I held onto his arm.

"Isn't it weird Bells?" Alice said. I nodded.

"Yea, it is weird. We move together when we're asleep." she bit her lip and nodded like I promised her candy. I smiled and shook my head. Time to pop her bubble.

"You know you are far too excited right. Maybe he does that with everyone?" Alice rolled her eyes and got up as I laughed quietly. She went back to lay beside Jasper while I turned to look at Edward. I smiled. He was gorgeous when he was asleep, almost like he had an angelic quality about him. I smirked. Yea right maybe a demon quality. I moved my hair behind my ears and bent myself so I could kiss him. I kissed him a couple of times until he woke up, pulled me to him and kissed me back. The passion in that kiss felt like we needed each other to breathe. I broke our kiss, kissed him again quickly and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I stretched. He took in my movements and I smiled.

"To my room." he nodded, laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm. I put on my jeans and my shoes.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Edward as I was about to take off his shirt.

"Yea?"

"Leave it on, Jaspers awake and he only gets one look." I turned to see Jasper stretch and kiss Alice.

"You do know that Jasper is in love with your sister right?"

"Don't care." I grinned.

"So what are you going to do during spring break when he sees me in a bikini?"

"Haven't decided yet." I rolled my eyes

"You do realize he has already seen me in a bikini right?"

"You weren't my girlfriend then and I still didn't like any of their eyes on you." I sighed, kissed him again and left the room. I waited for Alice outside since I knew she would be coming with me. Two minutes later Alice was opening the door. She yelped when she saw me and held her heart.

"Can you warn me next time?" she said as she put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand so we could get to our dorm before tomorrow.

"Why are we here so early anyway?" Alice asked as we entered our room.

"Rose is going to talk to Sydney this morning and she asked me to be there."

"Really? That's going to be a blow for Sydney?" I nodded, grabbed the stuff for my shower and walked out of the room. After my shower was finished, I blow dried my hair and put on sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walked back to my room and dropped my stuff off. Alice was doing her history paper which she waited until the last minute to do. Hey if it works for you, it works.

"I'll be back Al's" she nodded and continued typing. I shook my head and walked to Rosalie's room. I knocked and waited. It took her awhile to get there and my smile dropped when I saw her. She looked like hell. She grinned at me.

"Your eyes already tell me how I look Bella." I walked in behind her as she grabbed her brush and started brushing out the tangles in her hair.

"Royce came over last night a little after you left." I sat on her bed.

"So you've changed your mind?" I already knew they had sex, again. I didn't really need to ask an obvious question.

"Hell no I haven't changed my mind. The dick head will never see it coming. I'm going to side swipe him." I grinned and shook my head as Rose put on some yoga pants and a tank top. She grabbed an envelope and then walked to the door.

"Let's go." she said as I nodded and followed her out. Sydney's room was three doors down literally. Rosalie knocked and we waited for someone to answer the door. It was Kate. I rolled my eyes, just what I need right now one of Edwards sex buddies.

"Hey Kate is Syd here?" Rosalie asked. Kate smiled, nodded and then looked at me.

"Damn Bella, what happened to your neck?" I smiled

"My dick head of a boyfriend marked me." Kate shook her head with a smile and then turned to look in her room. She has no idea who my boyfriend is, it's obvious.

"Syd it's Rose and Bella." Sydney, tall strawberry blonde with grey eyes slender in body but average looking, came to the door. She smiled and inside I cringed. Poor girl is not going to see this coming. She walked out of the room and I caught site of a ring on her finger.

"Syd are you engaged?" I asked. She smiled brighter.

"Yea Royce proposed like a week ago." I saw Rose smile as I shook my head.

"Syd let's go to my room, we have a lot to talk about." Rosalie said. I followed behind them and closed the door behind us as we entered Rose's room. I leaned against her desk, while her and Sydney sat on her bed. Rosalie didn't hop around the topic she went in full throttle.

Rosalie told her everything about Royce, even things that she shouldn't know unless they were intimate and I saw the light leave Sydney's eyes. To make matters worse Rose had pictures of them together that I assumed she took and all Sydney did was nod in acknowledgement. I looked at Sydney who had tears in her eyes as Rosalie brought it home by telling her everything that happened yesterday and what they did when he came back that night. I liked Rosalie but right now, I had to admit, what she was doing was low. Sydney got up and took off her engagement ring.

"Rose, if you don't mind, after today, please don't talk to me. I honestly can't take all of this and with that being said I can't take seeing you or Royce." Rose shrugged and crossed her legs.

"Fine. If that's what you need to do to cope go for it." Sydney looked at Rosalie and saw that she was truly nonchalant about everything. I shook my head because Rosalie really didn't care, she didn't regret what happened between her and Royce with the exception of last night when Emmett saw.

"You really are a bitch Rosalie." Sydney said stunned. Rosalie looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm aware and I'm even worse when people state the fucking obvious." Sydney shook her head and then walked to the door. She stopped to look at me.

"Is what she said true Bells?"

"You saw the pictures Syd and regarding last night he told me what he did in passing." I said as I looked at her sympathetically. I knew how she was feeling but at least she didn't witness what occurred. She smiled sadly, nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed and sat beside Rose as she laid back.

"I really hurt that girl Bella."

"Yea you did. You could have handled it differently but she did need to know." Rose shrugged and got up.

"Yea I know but it's worth it especially the look on Royce's face when she throws the ring at him. She looks like the throwing type. Please stay around the dorm though, just in case he tries something with me." I nodded as I kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. I could hear the worry in Rosalie's voice about dealing with Royce but she really didn't care that much about hurting Sydney. I guess in her mind it wasn't her problem.

I walked back to our room and laid on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling for awhile as I thought about the hurt, present, in Sydney's eyes.

"How did it go Bells?" Alice asked me as she laid down beside me.

"Rose hurt her really bad Al's and it's obvious she didn't care. She didn't or rather she doesn't regret what happened with Royce, the exception being Emmett finding out and having to deal with the other guy. Can you believe Royce proposed to Sydney last week." I looked at Alice as her eyes widened.

"Wow! I think that might make it worse Bella. Sydney really loves Royce and to be told about last night…" I cut Alice off.

"Rosalie didn't just tell her about last night Al. She told her about EVERYTHING and even had pictures from previous times." Alice's eyes narrowed.

"That's low, even for her." I closed my eyes and put my arm over my eyes.

"I have to admit that it is. I'll have her back but that was pretty bad in every aspect of the word."

"It's Rosalie Bells did you expect better?" I moved my arm from my eyes and looked at the ceiling again. Did I expect her to be better?

"Yes Al. I think I did expect her to be better considering she is no longer friends with Tanya and McKenna." Alice sighed.

"Bella…Rosalie was always like this, Tanya and McKenna are exactly like her hence why they got along so well. Don't think for a minute that Tanya rubbed off on Rosalie because she didn't, they are the same hence why they were best friends in the first place. There are differences though like Rosalie being more honest and if she considers you an equal always having your back but past that they are twins." I nodded and looked at Alice.

"Then why aren't you friends then?" Alice sighed, sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Because she feels that I'm weak therefore not her equal or worth the effort. Plus she will never forgive me for telling Emmett that she was cheating on him." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Al's we are best friends and always will be. I know a weak person when I see one and you are not it. You have my back without me having to ask and you've been like that since the first week of our senior year. And frankly as much as I like Rosalie, who gives a fuck what she thinks when it comes to you." Alice smiled brilliantly and nudged me with her shoulder.

"Thanks Bells. I appreciate that." I winked at her as she continued to smile and moved back to her bed. I laid back again until my cell phone rang. I sighed and then smiled as I picked up Jakes call. We talked for awhile until I heard a knock at the door. Alice got up to answer it while I continued my conversation with Jake. I saw Edward and Jasper walk through the door as I smiled at them while my conversation with Jake was finishing up.

"_**Well alright Bells. Call me when the detective calls." **_Jake said.

"Got it and I have to remember to call your mom today she has something to tell me." Jake became quiet.

"Jake is it that bad?"

"_**Let's just say Jasmine knew who you were the first time you called. My mom will tell you the rest…"**_ I was quiet for awhile. She knew who I was? Then why did she… and then it clicked.

"Alright call me later."

"_**I will….love you Bells."**_

"Love you too Jake." I slapped my forehead after I said it and closed my phone as I laid back. I put my arm over my eyes and listened to Alice type. Her fingers didn't falter on the keys when I told Jake I loved him in front of Edward which meant she didn't think there was a problem. I moved my arm and sat up as his eyes burned into mine. I rolled them and sat criss cross on my bed while Jasper smirked, sat beside Alice and turned on our TV.

"You love him Swan?"

"Did you expect me to stop loving him Cullen?"

"Yea, I guess I did."

"How is that even realistic? He's my best friend for Christ sake!"

"A best friend that you used to date and have sex with. It goes a little past friendship don't you think." Edward said angrily. I looked at him and sighed.

"Edward you're the one that has me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means more then you think it does but that doesn't mean I want my girlfriend telling her ex boyfriend that she fucking loves him. With you telling him that whose to say, the next time you see him, you two won't have sex or do a hell of a lot more then kissing." My jaw dropped at what Edward said and then he stormed out. I closed my eyes and squeezed my phone. His jealousy needed to be reigned in A LOT! I thought Jake was bad but Edward is 10x worse!

"Has he always been like this?" I asked no one in particular.

"Edward…never, not even when we lived in Illinois. He's only like this with you and even when he dated Tanya, while you dated Jake, it used to eat at him hence why he would fuck his aggravation out with Tanya. She complained about how sore she was constantly to Rose and loud enough so I would over hear. Said something about his love for her made him lust after her body even though I knew the real reason." Alice said as we both rolled our eyes at Tanya's explanation.

"However he was only like that with her three times. The first time being when he found out Jacob was the person you liked, lets just say Emmett and I had to reign him in when you started kissing Jake while you two were dancing. As well as it pissed him off when you didn't respond to his kiss in the pool. The only reason he knew your true feelings was because he felt how hot you were and your eyes gave you away. The second was New Years night, after they dropped you off in La Push and the third was the night before we graduated, even though I'm not sure about the reason that time." Jasper said. I sighed because I knew the exact reason he slept with Tanya.

"How do you know about all those times?"

"Because he tells me almost as much as he tells Emmett as well as my sisters room is right beside mine and I'm pretty nosy." I nodded and shook my head. What have I gotten myself into with Edward?

Jasper left after about an hour which left Alice and I to finally do our girls night in. After we watched _He's Just Not That Into You_ and ate some pizza we heard a commotion coming from down the hall. I looked at Alice and got up. She followed me as we both stuck our heads out of our doors and saw Royce talking with Sydney. I shook my head as she threw the ring at him and told him to never talk to her again after this point. Rose was right she was a thrower. Sydney slammed the door in his face and then it was like Royce had an epiphany. I could see the anger on his face as he walked to Rose's room and then banged on her door. I saw that Rose answered and I also saw that he raised his hand and made contact. I was out of the room before Alice could stop me.

"Call Jasper!" I told her as I assumed she did. I ran to Rose's room and opened the door as Royce held her up by her shirt.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE!" Rose's cheek was red as she held onto his hand. He slammed her into her wall and the force of his hold on her shirt was choking her. Her eyes were starting to roll back even though she continued to smile.

"You deserve this and we all know Sydney was far to good for you …not …that… I… give…a…fuck." she said as his hold tightened. I pushed him so he could release her which in turn made him drop her and then look at me.

"You put her up to this didn't you. You never liked me and this bitch would have never gone that far without you egging her on." I continued to back out of the room as he followed me out. He really did give me a lot of credit. I had no control over Rose or her actions and frankly if I could I would have never agreed to her telling Sydney the way she did. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye walking towards us slowly with her fists clenched.

"You messed up the moment you let Emmett see you two together. I had nothing to do with this." My words got cut off as his fingers gripped my neck. I was really getting tired of this shit, why was it always me. I didn't have time to retaliate before Edward pulled him away from me.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. What didn't you understand about that King?" Edward asked as he leaned over him. Kate, Sydney, Samantha, Kathleen, and Rose came out into the hall.

"That bitch put Rose up to this!" Royce said. Emmett started to laugh as I rubbed my neck.

"That's doubtful, Rose is just paying you back in kind. I guess you don't know shit about her because if you did you would have known to never have me see you two together. Honestly man she probably has more up her sleeve then whatever she did now." Emmett said as he smirked at Rose who winked back.

"Wait! That's the reason you told me?" Sydney asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You thought I actually cared about you and Royce…if I did I would have never slept with him in the first place however I am sorry that I told you the way I did." Rose said as Sydney walked over to her and slapped her. She was planning to slap her again when Rose grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"Once was enough. Twice, you're fucking pushing it." Sydney started to cry and she ran to her room. Edward whispered something in Royce's ear which made his eyes widen and then Edward walked over to me.

"Being man handled is starting to piss me off." I told him as he smiled and pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the hickey he gave me.

"I will never man handle you…unless…you want me to." he whispered as I grinned and held onto his arms. He kissed me before he turned so he could stand behind me and keep his arms wrapped around my waist. Samantha and Kathleen walked away while Kate stayed. I could see she was angry.

"You wanted her. All this time it was _her_ that you wanted." Kate said in disgust.

"I love her, always have loved her even before she knew it. I was just bidding my time with the rest of you until she would give me a chance." Edward said as he kissed my neck. I shook my head as her eyes narrowed. Damn! That was pretty cold.

"When you get bored with her, which I know you will, you know where I am." she said as she winked at him and walked away. I turned in his arms.

"You cheat on me with her, Sam or Tanya you will regret it." he grinned and kissed me.

"Never." he said. Jasper helped his sister up and left her and Emmett alone while Edward, Jasper, Alice and I walked back to our room.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Edward and Jasper left our room not to long after to go to a party at one of the Frat houses but I stuck with Alice. We promised each other that our girls night in would finish and we weren't moving from this room until it was. I looked at my phone skeptically. I still needed to call Tabitha but I was nervous. I needed to know about Jasmine and Jacob but I was also scared to know. Things might change with the knowledge I find and it may not be for the good. However, would I continue to be friends with Jake? Undeniably but I know that my relationship with Edward may start to strain, especially if I start to stick up for Jacob more. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Bells just call her! Don't you think you deserve to know the truth?"

"Yep but I may not like the truth I hear. It may put certain relationships in the blender and it may make other relationships stronger." Alice looked at me confused.

"Wait, are you saying that you might regret dating my brother?" I shook my head as I continued to look at my phone.

"No I don't regret dating Edward, however I might regret sleeping with him as fast as I did if I find out that it wasn't justified." Alice sighed and sat beside me.

"Bella you and I both know that the timing was right for you to sleep with Edward, if it wasn't it wouldn't have happened and if he saw doubt you know he wouldn't have continued." I nodded because Alice was right. He would have stopped and I wouldn't have let him continue if the time wasn't right. Truthfully it was bound to happen at least once. Some may say that I'm justifying my actions and in truth I may be but sooner or later we would have slept together. That is just the force of attraction Edward and I have for each other. I picked up my phone and dialed Tabitha's number. It rang for awhile until she answered.

"_**Hey Belly button what's shakin?" **_I smiled.

"Hey aunt Tabs. You ready to lay it on me?" Tabitha laughed and then she sighed and became serious.

"_**Are you sure you want to know everything Bells?"**_ I bit my lip.

"I think I have to know everything, if I don't there will always be doubts and should haves."

"_**Alright Bells but do know I plan to tell you everything. Even the parts my son doesn't want me to share but knows I will tell you regardless."**_

"You're making me nervous but I understand."

"_**I might as well start from the present. Jasmine is pregnant however it is not for Jacob. He was extremely careful with her and she admitted as much to me even though she wants Jacob to be the father of her unborn child. To add on to that Jasmine knew and still knows exactly who you are to Jacob. She knew the day you called to talk to him hence why she answered the phone in the first place. When you told her to delete your call from his phone you made it easy for her. She knew Jacob wouldn't know that you called and that she answered your phone call. She also put his phone on silent that night so if you called again he would miss your call and honestly sweetie he wasn't the wiser until he checked his message and knew something was off by the way you sounded. He put two and two together when Jasmine did things that he knew you would have done if he was home hence why he went back to Washington so fast. She wasn't sure if you guys were still dating so she told you she was pregnant for him so you could break up once and for all. Honestly belly I feel sorry for her although she does deserve the heartache she put on herself."**_ I was speechless. It made sense now. That's why she answered the phone with an attitude when I called in February of last year. That's why she sounded like she was in panic when she called me a month ago. I mean Jacob still cheated on me which didn't make anything right however I wouldn't have been the wiser until he got home and I probably wouldn't have slept with Edward at that time.

"It makes sense now, especially why he never called me back on his birthday."

"_**Well sweetie that's where the good ends for my son. What I'm about to tell you, you can take two ways."**_

"Is it really that bad?"

"_**Depends on how you want to take it doll face."**_ I sighed.

"Alright, I think I'm ready."

"_**Ok sweetie. Let's see. Jacob has cheated on you too many times to count. Before you two had sex for the first time he was still messing with Natalie and I believe Kara. He got Kara pregnant, the condom broke but he didn't feel like stopping to get a new one. However the poor girl decided to get an abortion as soon as she found out and told him. She didn't like his reaction to the news so she got her pregnancy taken care of. When you finally did have sex with him though, he stopped messing with other girls for awhile until he came here. When he got back, you put him on break and then he started up again but only with Tracey. You can see how that progressed until you two started up again so you know he was only with you so I don't need to tell you anymore sweetheart. However after Kara he didn't get anyone pregnant because he was too busy trying to make you pregnant. My daughters are very nosy and looked in his journal when he was out with Quil and Embry hence why they were able to tell me. He tried four times, once on New years. Once before he left to come here, once on memorial day and another time on the beach. Luckily for you Renee put you on birth control and you stayed on track or you would have been knocked up by now. My son does love you belly he just makes horrible decisions especially when he feels that you will leave him. He's insecure that way and I must blame myself for that even though Billy and I needed to be separated. We loved each other too much to get a divorce and I needed to leave La Push to get away from everything that I grew to hate. But I still love my husband and I know he loves me, he just can't leave his life in La Push to be with me." **_I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to take anything she told me minus the information about her and Billy, which I found to be romantic. I looked at Alice who looked at me with a question on her face. She's been curious since I started the conversation with Tabitha but I would have to talk to her after I was finished.

"Aunt Tabs I don't know what to say, think or do."

"_**Isabella, your decision is your own. The only thing I can tell you sweetie is that he loves you but you still have to figure out how you want to proceed. I know you Izzy so I know your friendship with Jacob won't end, you love and care about him too much not to talk to him just like he loves and cares for you."**_

"I understand"

"_**Call me if you need me, you know I'm always here for you."**_ I smiled.

"Thanks aunt Tabitha. Love you."

"_**Love you too belly button." **_I smiled and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes and laid back with my arm covering my eyes. This was a lot to take in even for me. It was like my feelings and thoughts were on over load. I felt tears start to fall down my face and I couldn't understand why I was crying. I sat up, wiped my face and then got up. I needed to be by myself for a little bit.

"Bells?"

"I'll be back I just need to be alone for a minute." she nodded as I left my phone on my bed and walked out of my room, then out of my dorm. I saw that the sun was setting. Emmett was down at the other end of the sidewalk holding Samantha and I walked in the opposite direction. I didn't feel like dealing with them or their situation and I also knew Emmett would want to know what was wrong with me. I kept walking until I got to one of the court yards which had a couple of benches under trees for shade. The one I chose was opposite the school of business and lit up by a streetlight. I sat there and brought my knee to my chin and wrapped my arms around it. My relationship with Jake was a lie. He cheated on me until I gave it up and once I did he tried to get me pregnant! Who does shit like that? Better yet who does shit like that and then tries to justify their actions. Edward was right, Jake was always doing something behind my back and I wasn't the wiser. I would never be able to date Jake again because in the back of my mind I would feel that he was cheating. I sighed as I looked at my hand where that promise ring would still be if I didn't see him with Tracy that day. I shook my head as I thought about the couple of days I actually missed but doubled up the pill the next day just to be on the safe side. I had a lot of questions to ask Jacob and he didn't have a choice but to answer all of them. I wouldn't stop talking to him, loved him too much for that but I needed to hear in his words why he wanted to get me pregnant and why he cheated on me countless times.

"Bells?" I looked up and saw Mike. My eyes widened because I haven't seen him since we've been attending here.

"Mike?" he grinned at me and walked over to me quickly as I got up and did the same. We met in the middle and my arms went around his neck as we hugged each other. My feet left the ground momentarily as he spun us around. I laughed as he did the same. He finally stopped and we let each other go.

"How have you been?" I asked him with a smile as I put my hair behind my ear.

"I've been good. I'm surprised this is the first time I'm seeing you." he said as he smiled.

"Same here. Where have you been all my life Newton?" he started laughing and my smile grew. Mike looked different but in a good way, more mature then the last time I saw him. He still looked the same but there were slight differences like his hair was shorter, he seemed to be taller and more built, his eyes even seemed to be bluer. He sat beside me on the bench as we caught up on our lives, friends and how school was going so far. He asked about Jake and I told him he was fine but we weren't together anymore. He told me that he finally dated Jessica and that relationship lasted for about a year but they broke up. There was no chemistry there and he was honest enough to tell me he was bored out of his mind with her. I punched him in his arm for admitting that and truthfully I felt better after talking to Mike. I guess because it was a change from the norm.

"So how's Alice and everybody else?"

"They're good. I'm still surprised that you haven't seen them either?" Mike smiled.

"Bella you do realize that the dorms you guys stay in are not freshman dorms right so it's not surprising at all. Plus we've always run in different circles you're just one of those people who make friends with everyone." I nudged him with my shoulder and smiled.

"I guess you're right the funny thing is you ran across my mind a couple of times and I'm happy to know that you're alright. Along with Eric and Tyler." He grinned and then got up.

"You ran through my mind a couple of times too Bells. But now that I know your number is the same I'll keep in touch. You better do the same." I smiled .

"Sure will Newton."

"Pinky promise Swan?" I laughed.

"Pinky promise Mike." I grabbed his pinky with mine and shook on it. We laughed and then he pulled me up and we hugged each other tighter then we did before. He kissed my cheek and then let me go. He moved a strand of my hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. I smiled as he returned my smile and then walked away. I stiffened as I felt Edward. How long has he been watching me? Mike turned and waved to tell me goodbye but then he stopped. He began to grin.

"Edward! Man how have you been?" Edward walked past me and I could feel that he was pissed. I looked at his face as he walked past me. His eyes told me that he saw my interaction with Mike and he wasn't happy about it. At least he knew to smile before he walked towards Mike.

"I'm good Newton. How you been?" Mike grunted.

"Stressed out over school but a couple more months and then we're back home. You guys having a summer party?"

"Damn straight me and Em will be turning 20." Mike laughed.

"Lucky bastards. But I have to go meet up with Tyler. Bells has my number so keep in touch."

"Got you man. I'll make sure _we_ call you the next time there is a party so we can all meet up. I know Em would be happy to see you." Edward said as they did the man hug thing and then Mike lightly jogged in the direction of the gym. Edward's smile dropped as he walked towards me. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the bench. He sat beside me and I crossed my legs.

"I come outside to look for my girlfriend and what do I find? Her talking, laughing and hugging Mike Newton who I know had a thing for her and still does." I shook my head and my eyes narrowed because this shit had to stop. I looked at Edward who I just realized had been staring at me.

"Edward your jealousy has to be reigned in or our relationship won't survive it. I'm with **you**, **you **have me no one else. You have got to be able to trust me with guys that you know I've always been around. I've known Mike since I was little and you can't treat him the way you treat Jake unless you have a good enough reason too. Jake I can give you some slack with but Mike I'm not going to deal with." I turned my head and continued to look at the people walking by. When I first got out here there wasn't this many people around then again it wasn't this dark either.

"Don't you think that's a double standard babe? Considering if you met Irina I don't think you would be as calm as I just was with Mike. Or even Natalya who was like my best friend but unfortunately we dated and screwed up our boundary lines."

"Until I'm put in that situation where I would have to deal with them I won't know Edward but you still have to be able to trust me just how I would have to be able to trust you around them." Edward sighed and put his head back on the bench.

"Do you know how hard it is to trust someone you feel you don't deserve?" he asked. I looked at him intently and saw that he was looking at the night sky.

"You don't think you deserve me?" I asked in surprise.

"No. I know I don't deserve you but we'll hit that topic another time." Edward sat up and looked at me.

"What did you find out. Alice told me whatever it was you weren't happy about it." I sighed brought my knee to my chest and rested my cheek on it as I looked at Edward.

"Jake was having sex with other girls before we had sex together and anytime I held out on him. Everything else I really don't want to talk about with anyone else other then him and maybe Alice." I saw Edward stiffen and I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my lips. I had to explain or he would be offended.

"Edward please don't take it the wrong way. He just has a lot of explaining to do and I would hate to discuss everything else about my ex boyfriend with my current boyfriend. It's wrong. Just how I would never discuss the things that went on between James and I with anyone else." Edward sighed again and then nodded. I got up and pulled him up with me. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face down so we could kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist as my arms went around his neck. I broke our kiss and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I told him as he moved his forehead from mine. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"I love you too." We hugged each other and my feet left the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up. I grabbed his face.

"Trust me not to hurt you." I told him as he nodded and kissed me again. I smiled and jumped down. He put his arm around my shoulders as I put my arm around his waist and we walked back to my dorm. I had to talk to Alice and after that, Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

It didn't take us that long to get back to my dorm and once Edward made sure I was alright he went back to the party with Jasper. I sat criss cross on my bed and leaned my back against the wall. Alice got up, locked our door and then sat beside me. She interlocked arms with me and sighed.

"What did Tabitha tell you Bells." I let out a gust of air.

"Better question is what didn't she tell me Al?"

"That bad huh?" Alice said. I nodded and then sighed.

"He had sex with other girls when I held out on him." Alice's mouth dropped open as I smiled and closed it back.

"How is that possible." I laughed softly.

"Oh it's possible however he stopped when we had sex. So while we were intimate he was all mine when we weren't he went between his exes. When he got back from California though Tracy was the main one. Until memorial day anyway." Alice's mouth dropped open again and I had to laugh that time. That was probably how I looked when Tabitha told me all this glorious information.

"Wow. That's a lot Bella." I nodded.

"It gets better. He also tried to get me pregnant on numerous occasions." Alice got up with that new found information and stood in front of me.

"You said what now? Seriously?" Do I have everybody saying that now? I nodded and then shook my head.

"It's a lot right." Alice nodded and then sat beside me again.

"What about Jasmine?" she asked.

"The baby isn't Jakes but she wants him to be the father. Also she knew who I was last year, that's why she answered the phone. So now you see what I mean about Edward and I not going that far that night if she wouldn't have answered the phone." Alice nodded.

"I got that Bells but you two probably would have still slept with each other." I shrugged because I knew better. I wouldn't have slept with him _**that**_ night if Jasmine didn't confirm my suspicions, no matter how much I wanted him.

"Are you alright Bells?" I looked at Alice and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm more pissed about, the fact that he wasn't faithful to me or the fact that he wanted to get me pregnant. I love Jake but he was unfaithful throughout our entire relationship which means our relationship was a lie. Sad part is he almost reminds me of James in that sense but I need to talk to him so I won't classify them together. He has a lot of explaining to do and maybe then I'll be alright." I shook my head as I rested my head on Alice's shoulder. She rested her cheek on the top of my head and then my phone rang. I sighed, looked at my phone and then I shook my head as I looked at the name. I sighed again and then answered.

"Hi Jacob."

"_**Hey….. So I guess you talked to my mom?"**_

"Yep, and I'm irritated beyond words."

"_**How much did she tell you?"**_

"Everything! And if she left out anything I'm happy she did. I don't think I could take anymore."

"_**Damn where are her loyalties?" **_I rolled my eyes.

"Her loyalties are the same place my moms loyalties are. Remember Renee didn't tell me ANYTHING and she knew EVERYTHING." Jake was quiet and I couldn't take it. Now was not the time to be silent. Now was the time to speak up or forever hold your peace.

"Look Jake, our conversation is going to be long… I left out certain things when I spoke to Alice but I'm in my dorm room now so if you don't want her to overhear I'll leave." Jake was still silent and if it wasn't for his breathing I would think he hung up.

"_**It's alright Bella. I appreciate you not delving into too much detail before you spoke to me." **_I smiled softly.

"It's our business Jake and I know what I can tell my best friend and what I can't without asking you first. I think I honestly might know you better then you know yourself sometimes." Jake chuckled.

"_**Probably Bells…..what do you want to know first?" **_he asked sadly.

"Why did you try to get me pregnant?"

"_**Because I knew I didn't deserve you and if I got you pregnant you would be tied to me forever in that way. We would have something that shared our blood and we would always be in each others lives." **_Why is everyone telling me they don't deserve me today? Better yet ,why do they have me on a damn pedestal?

"That's ridiculous! You will always be in my life whether we are together or not, now on to other things. Why did you cheat on me?" he sighed.

"_**Because I still needed some and I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I knew when you were ready for us to be intimate you would continue after I initiated. They meant nothing to me, it was only physical. I fucked them but made love to you and when we finally were intimate I was only with you."**_ I smirked. It wasn't an ideal situation but I had to admit hearing him say that made me feel better. Yes I know. I'm a glutton for punishment but it's nice to know that he's honest with me. Will Jake and I ever be more then what we are? Nope, because I would never be able to trust him, ever.

"Thanks for being honest Jake."

"_**It's a little too late for lies don't you think Bells." **_I chuckled.

"Very true. Umm I need to know about Kara…."

"_**Go ahead Bells…It's alright." **_I sighed and then closed my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me she was knocked up by you?" Alice gasped, and looked at me with her eyes wide. Jake laughed and sighed into the phone.

"_**Thanks for not telling her before talking to me I could hear her gasp all the way in California."**_ I smiled and he laughed softly.

"I'm going to put you on speaker so you can defend yourself alright."

"_**Alright Bells." **_I pressed the speaker button and called his name. He sighed.

"_**Hey Al."**_ Alice wasn't sure how to respond and then she sighed.

"Hey Jake. You got yourself into a lot of shit didn't you?" she said.

"_**You can say that but I might as well explain myself right."**_

"Go ahead Jake I'll take you off of speaker when you're done." I said.

"_**Truthfully Bells because I wasn't sure if she was or if it was mine. She told me she was on birth control which is the only reason I didn't get another condom when I felt it break. Guys lie when they tell you that bullshit about they didn't know. We always know, it's a different feeling. Weeks later she tells me she's pregnant and I didn't believe her. I told her as much and she cried and ran out of the house. The next week it was taken care of, supposedly, but she never stopped coming around after that which made me think that if she was telling the truth about her pregnancy it wasn't mine. If it was, common sense told me she wouldn't have spoken to me again after my reaction but some girls might be different I suppose." **_I bit my lip and thought about that. Alice nodded and smiled softly.

"If I was her Bells. I would have never spoken to him again so I can understand his reasoning for not mentioning it and it's not guaranteed that she was pregnant so there is no way to know if she actually had an abortion or if she was just testing out her lie like Tanya did." Alice covered her mouth after her slip. Way to go Al! Let Jake, of all people, know more of Edwards business.

"_**Wait. The same shit happened to Cullen?" **_I took Jake off of speaker and shook my head at Alice as I smirked. She threw her head back on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Something like that Jake but I have one more question and then you're home free. Why didn't you call me when you missed my call on your birthday?"

"_**I knew you knew. I could hear it in your voice when you wished me a happy birthday. I didn't want to make up an excuse if you asked me over the phone and honestly I didn't have enough balls to tell you. It took me a week to get enough courage to face you and in the back of my mind I knew you were going to leave me so I was putting it off as long as I could. Then you shocked me and stayed with me, even after I hurt you. That night confirmed to me how right I was about not deserving you." **_He was laying it on thick but I couldn't blame him. He told me everything he was thinking and I appreciated it, tremendously.

"Jake I won't lie to you. After everything I found out today we can't be in a relationship like that again. It's nothing against you because I do love you but I would never be able to trust you and I would grow to hate you because of that. I would be stressed out constantly and I know, after awhile, you would stray. But you will ALWAYS be in my life and don't think otherwise. I need you as much as you need me and I feel it will always be like that."

"_**More then I deserve but thanks Bells. I need to be a part of your life even if we are just friends. I do need to see you so we can finalize our boundaries but you would have to stop me if I initiate anything or I am going to think there is still hope. At least you know everything now so there is nothing else I have to hide or keep to myself. I'll talk to you later Bells, I have to call Renee. Love you….." **_I smiled. Of course he would call my mom.

"love you too Jake. Talk to you later." I hung up and rested the back of my head on my wall. I felt drained, emotionally drained and sad. I always thought, in the back of my mind that I would marry Jake, well that was before I met Edward, but now I knew it wasn't possible. You can't have a relationship without trust and you sure as hell can't have a marriage without trust.

"Do you feel better now that he explained everything?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yea I do and I love him more for being honest with me. He had the chance to continue lying but I can tell that he wasn't." Alice nodded and then interlocked arms with me again.

"He's not James Bells." I smiled and nodded.

"No he's not Al's."

Our night continued with us watching _The Divine Secrets of the Ya- Ya Sisterhood _followed by _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_. We laughed, cried and ate more pizza. We heard knocks on our door once in awhile but neither of us answered. Not until our girls night was complete, anyway. At around 2 in the morning our girls night ended with _Atonement. _That movie made Alice and I very angry because all it took was one lie to ruin the lives of two persons that were irrevocably in love with each other. I wiped my face and laid back on my bed. Alice did the same and let her sobs die out before she spoke.

"Never again will I EVER watch that movie Bells."

"I'm with you Al's." I said as I wiped my nose. We heard a loud knock on the door and we both groaned because we couldn't just say come in. I got up and opened the door.

"Bells I have to stay with you tonight. Please don't let me stay in my room." I looked at Kate and I was beyond words. The same girl that told my boyfriend that when he gets bored to let her know was asking to stay with me. WTF? I opened my door and let her walk in.

"What exactly is the problem?" I asked. Kate stopped walking, turned to look at me and then grabbed my hand. We walked towards her door and then I heard muffled screaming but it wasn't a scream as in AHH! Somebody HELP ME! It was more of a moan scream like that girl at that hotel in Seattle. I looked at Kate as she looked at me with disgust.

"Who is she with?" I don't know why I asked because I already knew.

"Emmett they've been going at it for an hour now. I can't take it." I nodded as we walked back to my room. I passed Rose's room and saw that it was open a bit. I saw Rose laying on her stomach with a pillow over her head. I shook my head because I knew exactly why Emmett was having sex with Sydney, it was payback to Rose. Sydney would agree to do anything to get her back and that's proven right about now. Even if it entailed walking funny.

"Who is she with?" Alice asked as we entered my room. I smirked.

"Your brother of course." I said as Alice made up her face.

"She's not that type of person you know." Kate said in Sydney's defense. Alice and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes and then looked at Kate. Of course she's that type of girl if she wasn't she wouldn't be with Emmett now.

"When someone is hurt the way Sydney was hurt that person would do anything to make the persons responsible pay. It's human nature Kate and you're naive if you think otherwise." Alice said as Kate rolled her eyes and then grinned with her eyes narrowed.

"If that's the case what would you do if you found out Jasper and I had sex in his room when you were out of town?" Alice was quiet as I looked at Kate.

"I would have sex with Justin in his room to piss you both off." Kate's grin dropped and her eyes narrowed. She was quiet because everyone knew she was crushing on Justin just as hard as she was stuck on Edward. I looked at Alice and smirked as I shook my head. That was such a Cullen response even if it was total bullshit on Alice's end anyway. Our TV was off so we could hear a door open and close down the hall. A little while later we heard a soft knock on our door.

"Come in?" Alice said this time as Sydney opened our door. She looked dazed but not as unhappy as she did earlier.

"Sorry Kate. Emmett has very, very, very good stamina." Alice and I gagged as Sydney laughed and opened the door wider for Kate. I heard a door slam and knew it was Rosalie's door. Who else would slam a door after hearing that Emmett has good stamina. Sydney turned and smirked and then turned back to look at Kate. Kate got up, looked at Sydney and then shook her head as she walked past her. Sydney waved at us but I could still see the sadness in her eyes. Emmett did alleviate some of the sadness though. A couple more rounds and she should be fine.

I told Alice I would be right back as I left our room to knock on Roses door. I saw Emmett walking towards me with a grin on his face. I smirked.

"You are such an asshole!"

"I know and I also know she knows that she deserves it." he said as he pointed at Roses door and then continued to walk to my room. Emmett knocked and then entered my room as I shook my head. He was probably right. I knocked on Rose's door and waited. She said come in as I entered. I looked at her and smiled softly. Her eyes were red. I sat beside her and moved her hair off her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she humphed and then got up.

"I will be. I'm about to go to a party with Tanya. I need to be with her for awhile. If you want to come you can." Are you fucking stupid? I looked at Rosalie but didn't say what I was thinking. I let it go even though I wouldn't be calling her Rose again after this point.

"No, I'll stay with Alice. Have fun." I said as I smiled and walked out. My smile dropped as I walked back to my room and entered. Emmett was laying across my bed like he owned it and I rolled my eyes. Why was it always my bed?

"How is she?" he asked not sounding too concerned.

"Well her eyes were red when I went in there but other then that she's about to go to a party with Tanya and be with her for awhile." Emmett sat up and looked at me.

"How fucking insensitive." Emmett said as he looked at me. My sentiments exactly Em. Alice rolled her eyes.

"No. That's Rosalie. She's selfish by nature and always will be. She likes Bella however Bella isn't fake so she'll tell her how it is. Tanya will baby her because that's what Tanya would want also." Emmett looked at Alice and then looked at me.

"You alright B?" I shrugged.

"I'm fine and I'm not surprised. They'll probably start talking again and it will be like high school. We don't have any problems with each other but she'll stand by Tanya. Plus I will always have Alice in my corner every step of the way." I winked at Alice as she winked back. I looked at Emmett for awhile and then narrowed my eyes as I smirked.

"You didn't take a shower after you had sex with Sydney and you have the NERVE to be laying on my bed!" Emmett gave me a dimpled grin and then got up.

"Your bed is comfortable Bells and plus I forgot what I was doing before I laid down. I'll be back after I take a shower." Not likely but I'll pacify his lie. I rolled my eyes as Emmett kissed my cheek, then Alice's and walked out of our room. I sat on my bed, against the wall, with my legs bent. I rested my arms on my knees and looked at Alice as she looked at me.

"You still haven't talked to Tanya yet have you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to. She was out of line but it's not like Rosalie ever told her my relationship with James so I'll let it go for now. However if Tanya crosses me again I may have another Victoria episode." Alice laughed and then shook her head.

"That was messed up Bells." I shook my head.

"That was pretty bad but what's messed up is her inviting me to go with her and Tanya to a party." Alice shook her head.

"Must agree with you on that one. That's fucked up." I smiled as Alice and I left the topic of Rosalie and Tanya and then started talking about Jaspers birthday gift. Which equaled two special pictures with Alice and I half naked. We never did take a picture like this in high school so he will definitely be surprised this year. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 4 o'clock. I could feel my eyes starting to droop as Alice and I continued talking.

The next time I woke up it was 11 o'clock. I looked at Alice and saw she was still asleep. I couldn't tell you who fell asleep first and at what time because the last thing I remembered us talking about was what design we wanted to create for the picture frame. I stretched and then yawned as I grabbed stuff for my shower and then walked to the bathroom. After my shower and the rest of my routine I walked back to my room with my towel wrapped around me. I forgot my clothes on my bed when I went back for my face wash and honestly I was very uncomfortable. I got to my door and just before I could open it a pair of arms wrapped around my body. I smirked as I knew exactly who it was, then again I could probably pin point him with my eyes closed. I opened the door and Edward stayed behind me, with his arms around my waist, as we walked into my room. Alice was still asleep as Edward turned me in his arms and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as he brought me closer to him. His hands slid down my back to my butt where he picked me up and my legs wrapped around him accordingly. He gripped my butt with his hands and held me up. Edward knew he had me pretty much naked with just a blue cotton towel wrapped around me. He turned so I was against the wall and I stopped kissing him as he pressed himself against me. I bit my lip as he looked at me lustfully. His green eyes burning into my brown ones. His hands moved to my hips to keep me from sliding down. Not that I could with him between my legs and me against the wall. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and just had them dangling.

"Good Morning Isabella." he said seductively as my legs clamped on his hips. I loved when he said my name like that.

"Good Morning Cullen. How was the party?" Edward shrugged and started sucking on my neck. My eyes closed and I bit my lip so my moan wouldn't escape. Edwards hand moved between us as he started playing with my folds and then he started rubbing me. He kissed me so my moan wouldn't escape. He moved his lips from mine as he continued to rub and then finger me.

"Shhh!" he told me as I got louder and his tempo continued. I nodded and continued to bite my lip.

"It would have been better if you were there Swan. I had to keep Jasper in check when Maria started her shit but for the most part he didn't go there. Tanya and Rose were there and they showed their slut tendencies as usual. Seems like their back to being friends but who the fuck really cares. Tanya tried to get me alone and just for you I pacified her but as soon as she started with her advances I told her not to bother. Know why?" he asked as I shook my head and then it fell back against the wall as he curled his fingers inside me. Edward stopped and unzipped his pants. I felt him at my entrance and I looked at him as he looked at me and smirked.

"Because the only girl I want and will always want is you." Edward said as he entered me slowly and I gasped as I held onto his shirt and wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer. I knew he wasn't fully inside me and he proved as much as he covered my mouth with his and pushed all the way in. I scream moaned into his mouth and I felt his lips curl into a smirk. Edward didn't move and it amazed me at how much he filled me up. Edward removed his member and then thrusted into me again, harder this time, as I continued to hold onto his shirt and gasp loudly.

"I can't finish, not today babe." he said as he put an open mouth kiss on my neck and took his member out of me. He continued to hold me against the wall until he adjusted himself and zipped up his pants. I moved my legs from around his waist as he put me down so my feet could touch the ground. My legs were wobbly but I steadied myself after awhile. I looked at him and walked to my chest of drawers and then I smirked. I turned and looked at Edward as he walked closer to me. I untied my towel and let it drop so he could get a good look. He stopped and watched me as I walked over to him slowly. I reached him and put one hand on his chest while the other trailed down his stomach and then up his shirt so my nails could graze across his abdomen. I knew the effect I was having on Edward and it was amusing to see. The hand that was on his chest went up and grasped the back of his neck. I brought his face down to me and whispered.

"Don't do that to me again, when Alice is in here, or I will tease you until you can't take it." I licked his ear and then moved away from him as I bit my lip. I knew he was coming to me, I could feel it. Edward walked closer to me, quickly, and came up behind me so my front was pressed against my chest of drawers. Edward wrapped an arm around my stomach and used his other hand to bring my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"If you tease me how you just were, Alice will wake up to her own personal porno. You know the effect we have on each other don't pretend otherwise." he ground into me and I moaned as he did the same. He let me go so I could put on underwear, a bra, jeans and my purple and green converse t-shirt. I decided to leave my hair wavy today, didn't really feel like blow drying it. Edward turned on the TV as I sat between his legs so my back was to his chest. His arms wrapped around me as we watched _Seven. _We saw Alice stir and then her eyes opened. Alice stretched and then sat up. She looked at Edward and I and grabbed my camera.

"Smile" Alice told us. I smiled and then I saw a flash. She looked at the picture, smiled and then put my camera back beside the TV.

"How long have you been up?" she asked. I shrugged because I wasn't really sure. Alice nodded, got up, grabbed her bath stuff and walked out of our room. Edwards cell phone started ringing just as we started to get further into the movie. I moved a little so he could get his cell phone out of his pocket and then he stiffened.

"I'll be right back babe." Edward said as he kissed my neck, moved from behind me, got up and walked out of the room. I watched the door close and narrowed my eyes. That was weird but I guess it was an important call. Alice came back into the room and Edward had still not appeared. I waited for Alice to get dressed before I asked. Alice looked at me and tilted her head.

"Where did Edward go?"

"Good question I thought he was in the hallway." Alice shook her head.

"I didn't pass him coming from the bathroom and I didn't hear him." I nodded and then my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I guess he walked back to his room." Alice smirked and shrugged. I didn't look at the caller id before I answered the phone.

"Hey. Where did you run off to."

"_**Sorry Ms. Swan but this is officer Grant." **_My mouth went dry as I remembered officer Grant. He's in charge of my case.

"Sorry officer. Do you have news for me?"

"_**Yes Ms. Swan. I've already contacted your father and told him that your court case is on Thursday. However Mr. Bergmann is no longer in our custody. His aunt paid his bail and I assume they're getting his story straight. Now Ms. Swan, I have no tolerance for rapists or abusers so if I were you I'd be very careful until Thursday. Call us immediately if you see him anywhere near you."**_

"Sir, I understand and thank you."

"_**Your welcome. Oh and Ms. Swan. Make sure you call us if you feel you are in danger." **_I nodded and hung up my phone as I looked at Alice. I knew I probably went pale and her eyes widened as she came to sit beside me.

"Bells what news did he have for you?" I looked at Alice and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shook my head and then cleared my throat.

"James is out on bail and my court case is on Thursday."

"You're shitting me right. They let that bastard out?"

"They had to. His aunt paid his bail. Officer Grant told me to be careful and to call if he comes near me." Alice nodded and rubbed my back.

"You'll be fine Bells. You have a group of people that are on your side." I smiled as Alice put her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Al."

"No problem Bells. Did you want me to call Edward?" I shook my head.

"No I'll tell him when I see him later." Alice nodded and we both got up to go to the café. We both needed to eat and I definitely needed some fresh air. As we walked and continued to talk about Jaspers birthday in a couple of weeks I was thinking about James. How did I get myself into such a fucked up situation.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

If I asked anyone if it was possible for my boyfriend to be avoiding me they would probably say no way. However I knew otherwise. After Edward pretty much high tailed it out of my room for his phone call I haven't seen him. We've talked on the phone during this week but other then that, not even a peck on the lips. I was sitting on my bed looking at my calendar. Tomorrow was the day that I faced James and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had knots in my stomach that wouldn't go away to the point that I have thrown up on numerous occasions this week and lets not discuss the minor panic attacks. Alice was worried about me but I told her I would be fine. Edward doesn't know that I have been panicking, then again he doesn't know anything about me since I refuse to tell him how I really am over the phone. Especially since his dorm is just a block away and he has yet to come see me and is never there when I go to see him. I sighed and laid back as I looked at my ceiling.

"Tomorrow is the day Bells." I turned to look at Alice and nodded. Tomorrow was the day and hopefully, after this, James would leave me alone for good.

"Yea it is Al." I said. Alice sighed.

"Bells, what's going on between you and Edward?" I shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me. I know he's dodging me and I don't know why." Alice shrugged.

"Neither does Jasper, the only one that seems to know is Emmett and you know he won't say anything." Alice said. I rolled my eyes because it was the truth. Whatever is going on, Emmett will not give up his brother and that's probably why he's been dodging me too. I knew that Emmett has been here because I've heard him and Sydney together too many times to count. Who I really felt sorry for was Kate who constantly resided in my room until an hour after they were finished. We heard a few knocks on our door and I smiled. It was probably Kate.

"Come in" I said and I was surprised to see Rosalie. Haven't really seen her since she started to hang out with Tanya more. My smirk dropped when I saw Tanya entering behind her.

"Why the fuck are you in here!" Alice said through clenched teeth. She stood up with her fists clenched and once she calmed down enough she sat beside me. Tanya closed the door when they entered fully and I watched Tanya as I kept a vacant expression on my face. She continued to look at me until she finally spoke.

"Look Bella. Rose told me what happened to you today and I wanted to apologize for what I put you through. I didn't know that James abused you, I guess I assumed that he treated you how he treated everybody else. Honestly I don't know what else to say other then hoping you never have to deal with that again." she said as she shrugged. I continued to stare at her until I felt she was getting uncomfortable. I didn't believe that half assed apology, she's worse then Jake. Tanya was just apologizing to pacify Rosalie and we all knew it.

"It's fine Tanya. Thanks for being the bigger person for once even though I'm pretty sure that apology was half assed. However if it's the best you can do I'll take it for the time being." Tanya's eyes narrowed and then she smirked.

"No problem Isabella." she said as my eyes narrowed. Her smirk stayed as she walked out of our room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells." Rosalie told me as I nodded and gave her a small smile. She winked at me and closed the door behind her when she left. Something was bothering me and I knew it had to do with the smirk Tanya had on her face. Almost like she knew something that I didn't.

"Why was she smirking Alice?"

"My question exactly Bella." Alice and I looked at each other, shrugged and then continued to finish our papers so we could turn them into our teachers mailbox. We couldn't make it to History tomorrow so we had to turn our papers in early.

After I was finished I looked at Alice and shook my head. She was still typing but Alice always got good grades on her papers so I knew this one would be just as good. I stretched, connected my laptop to the printer and printed my paper. After I stapled it, I put it in a folder and then put on my chucks.

"Al call me when you get to the library." she nodded and kept typing as I shook my head and exited our room. I walked towards the library and noticed that it was getting dark, there were shadows in between the buildings. I looked to my right and at the side of the law building I saw Edward kissing Tanya. I froze and stared at them for a while longer. He had her pinned against the wall with her arms above her head as well as her legs around his waist. Tanya had on a skirt and I saw that Edward's belt was loosened and his zipper was already down. I was pissed beyond words and I started walking to the library so I could get away from them. I couldn't tell Alice and I sure as hell couldn't tell Jake about what I just saw. Now her smirk made sense! She's been having sex with MY boyfriend. He probably fucked her at that party hence why he came to my room so fast the next morning, out of guilt. I got to the library, put my paper in my history teachers mailbox and walked out. I didn't want to walk back to my dorm because I didn't want to pass them again if they were still there. I walked in the opposite direction and sat on one of the picnic benches in the courtyard.

"Bells?" I turned and saw Mike Newton again. I smirked.

"We really do need to stop meeting up like this or people are going to think this is planned." I said as Mike laughed and sat beside me. He stopped laughing and looked at me intently.

"What's the matter Bells you look down." I sighed and put my hair behind my ears.

"If you saw your girlfriend kissing another guy, how would you react?" I asked as I looked at him. Mike stared at me for awhile and then moved a piece of hair, that fell in my face, off my forehead. He grazed my chin and smiled as I assumed he could feel my blush.

"I would be pissed and I would break it off. However if I really cared about the girl I would forgive her even though I would let her sweat for a day or two." I smirked.

"Thanks Mike." I felt my blush resurface as he continued to stare at me. It wasn't even the fact that he was staring at me, it was the intensity in his stare that made me blush. He smiled again.

"No problem Bells. Now let me take you to get something to eat since I'm pretty sure it's Cullen you saw kissing someone." I got up and looked at Mike skeptically.

"How did you know about Edward and I?" Mike turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you kidding Bells. I saw the death glare Cullen gave you when he saw us together as well as the rib cracking hug he gave me. And if I wasn't sure then, I heard the emphasis he used on the we when I said to call me. I'm not dumb by any means however I really do enjoy pissing Cullen off, TREMENDOUSLY." I smirked. It seemed that everyone enjoyed pissing him off, myself included. Mike and I interlocked arms, talked some more and walked to Potbelly's for dinner. I stayed with Mike longer, even after our sandwiches were done, because I needed someone to talk to. Once finished we walked back to my dorm and we continued our conversation. I told him about James, not everything but enough. I could see that Mike was connecting a lot of dots in his head that he never mentioned because he knew it made me uncomfortable. I even told him that I was going to court tomorrow regarding James but never told him the reason why, that was NNI and far to personal.

"Shit Bells, you went through all that and still found time to have good grades?" I laughed.

"It really wasn't that much Mike but I'm a survivor by nature" he laughed and nodded.

"I guess so." Our laughter died out and then Mike smiled softly.

"If you need me Bells you know I'm always here for you." I smiled and then I stiffened. I didn't need to look around to know Edward was close. It's like I could feel his anger before I even saw it.

"Thanks Mike, I really do appreciate that." Mike smiled and moved closer as he brought me to him. His arm was behind my back as he brought his lips to my ear.

"Cullen is around isn't he?" he asked as I nodded.

"Want to make him mad?" he asked again as he moved his lips from my ear. I smirked and nodded again. Mike smirked back, grabbed my chin and brought our faces closer together until our lips met. It was a soft kiss, nothing too demanding and nothing too romantic. It was sweet with no tongue involved but it wouldn't matter to Edward, I knew as much. Mike moved away and then my eyes opened as he looked at me.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't always want to do that." he said with a smile as I laughed.

"Oh yeah? And did I live up to the hype?" I asked as Mike's smile grew.

"Damn straight, even without tongue!" Mike let me go and waved to me as he walked down the steps and towards his dorm. He turned back and waved to me again as I waved back. I smiled and then turned to enter. Edward was at the door to the stair case waiting for me and I knew he didn't hear anything between Mike and I, he just saw. I rolled my eyes as I walked past him and went up the stairs. The door slammed shut behind him as he followed me up. I got to my floor and went to my room. I knocked to see if I had to take out my key and I was happy I didn't have to. I heard Alice's voice and once again as I entered Edward followed me in. He slammed the door behind us as I walked to my bed and saw Alice jump. I took off my chucks and the hoody I had on. After putting my hair in a ponytail I finally looked at him. His green eyes were burning, his face was red and his fists were clenched. I crossed my legs and glared at him just as hard as he was glaring at me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT ALICE!" Edward yelled as Alice stood up. Alice walked over and stood beside me as she looked at her brother. Edward closed his eyes and moved closer.

"Alice this is the last time I'm going to ask…Get…the… FUCK…out." Edward said through clenched teeth. I felt Alice's eyes on me and I looked up and gave her a smile. A true friend through and through.

"I'll be fine Aly. Your brother loves me too much to hurt me physically, emotionally however…well…we'll see." My smile dropped as I looked back at Edward and continued to glare. I heard Alice walk to the door and the door close behind her.

"You kissed him Isabella? After I told you he still wants you, you fucking kissed him" I laughed snidely, put on my uggs and tried to walk past him but he pulled me back.

"Save that anger for someone who gives a fuck." I told him. His grip tightened and I glared at him as I pulled my arm out of his hold. I needed to definitely make sure of something before I lost it on him. I walked towards Rosalie's room and knocked. Tanya answered the door and my eyes narrowed as I backed away.

"Come here Tanya." I said as she walked towards me. I watched her walk, nodded and walked back towards Edward who happened to be in front of my door. I slapped him hard before he could grab me again. I walked past him and then towards the staircase so I could leave. I walked to his dorm, waved at the security guard who recognized me and then walked to Edwards floor. I knocked on his room door and waited for someone to answer. Jasper opened the door but I saw that Emmett was actually in his room tonight. Go figure? I walked passed Jasper and over to Emmett. Emmett looked at me and then I punched him. Not enough to cause any damage but his jaw would hurt for a day or two.

"What the Fuck Bella?" he asked angrily.

"How long have _**you**_ known that he's been fucking Tanya?" Emmett grew quiet and my eyes narrowed.

"I thought so. Don't you or Edward show up tomorrow because I now know I can't trust either one of you." I walked out as fast as I walked in and didn't look back. I waved at the security guard again and gave him a genuine smile. He nodded with a smile and just like that I walked out of their dorm. My cell phone was ringing and I looked at the name. I pressed ignore as I saw Edwards name. I opened my phone and called Esme. I couldn't be here tonight and I knew my parents wouldn't be here until early tomorrow morning so I had to call Esme. Her phone kept ringing until she finally answered.

"_**Hello"**_

"Esme…can you come get me?"

"_**Sure I can dear. What's the matter?"**_ I cleared my throat.

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'm going to be at the library ok."

"_**Alright Isabella. I'll be right there"**_ I nodded as we hung up from each other. I walked to the library and turned my phone off. Couldn't really deal with any of them right now.

Once I got to the library I sat on the bench at the side of the door and waited. After about 10 minutes if not shorter I saw the Jag. She pulled up in front of the library and smiled at me as I smiled back and walked towards the car. Carlisle wasn't there which could mean two things, one he was at the hotel or two he was with his sons. I got in, buckled my seatbelt and then we drove off. My mouth dropped as we got to the Sorrento Hotel. It was gorgeous! Esme stopped at the gift shop, grabbed a pint of cheesecake brownie, and then I followed her to the elevators. We got to the fifth floor and entered a room that Esme claimed was a junior suite. I nodded and smiled as I followed her in. She grabbed a spoon and handed it, as well as the ice cream, to me.

"Edward said it's your favorite dearest. Now sit on the couch so you can tell me what my son or sons did." I took off my uggs and followed Esme to the couch. I sat criss cross and faced Esme as she crossed her legs and faced me. I sighed and then looked at her.

"I caught him kissing Tanya when I was walking towards the library earlier. I won't tell you details but I know exactly what they did. To get him back I kissed Mike Newton, just a peck, because I knew he was watching me and that would piss him off the most. Once I confirmed what I already suspected I slapped him and then went to their dorm and punched Emmett." I bit my lip and Esme's eyes widened as I finally took a breath. Lets be real shall we, wouldn't you stop talking if you told the mother of your boyfriend and his twin brother that you assaulted them?

"Are you sure he had relations with Tanya?" she asked as I nodded.

"At least twice." I said. Esme shook her head and then sighed.

"What else happened dearest?" I bit my lip as a tear slid down my face.

"I told Emmett that I didn't want him or Edward to show up tomorrow and that I knew I couldn't trust them." Esme raised my chin and looked at me. She wiped my tears away and continued to look at me intently.

"Do you want that to happen Isabella? Do you truly believe that?" I shook my head as another couple of tears slid down my face.

"No but I honestly don't know if I want them there. Edward must have feelings for Tanya to continue sleeping with her even now that he has me and frankly, deep down inside, I don't think I deserve him. I'm damaged Esme, I may not show it but I am and maybe he would be better off with Tanya, a girl who doesn't have as many issues as I do…" Esme put her finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Isabella Swan you stop this now. You are not damaged because damaged people don't fight anywhere near as hard as you do. You have a strength in you that makes people gravitate towards you and even with all that you have dealt with you are extremely strong willed, hard working, perceptive, talented, exquisite and benevolent my dear . Edward will not be better off with Tanya and all of us, including him, know it."

"Then why?"

"Simple dearest, because she's easy and he knows that your still not ready. Or, possibly, the dummy slipped up one night and to prevent her from telling you he continued. Honestly dearest I have no idea what his inclination was but when you're ready ask him." I smiled at Esme as she hugged me. I hugged her back and closed my eyes as she rubbed my back. She let me go as we heard her cell phone ring. She sighed and took it out of her pocket. She smiled and answered.

"_**What can I do for you Aislinn?…Yes, she's with me…she had to get away sweetheart and staying there would mean she would have to deal with your brother….Yes I'm aware Alice and your father is already talking to them….Alice give her time to sort it out….Sweetheart this is not your fight…..Fine, I'll come and get you, please pack a bag for Isabella also. Love you too baby girl.**_" Esme hung up and then sighed.

"Sorry dearest but I have to go pick up your best friend and I might as well get you ladies a room also." I smiled at Esme.

"It's ok Esme. I knew Alice wouldn't be able to stay away." Esme winked and stood up.

"You're welcome to stay here dear. We won' be too long." I nodded as I turned on the TV with the remote control. She smiled at me, grabbed her purse, and then walked out of the room. I sighed and opened my pint of ice cream. I smiled as I grabbed the spoon. I never told Edward that this is my favorite ice cream and I don't eat it often for him to know. I wonder how he knew?

Esme was right, she wasn't gone any longer then 15 minutes, which in all actuality was pretty fast since she's dealing with Alice. However Carlisle and their sons were with her when she returned. Alice sighed loudly, dropped the bags by the door and walked over to me.

"PLEASE! Do not do that me again." I smirked.

"Aww Aly, were you worried about me." she grinned and rolled her eyes as she grabbed another spoon and ate some of my ice cream.

"This is sooo good. What flavor is this?" Well I guess Alice didn't tell him and I know for a fact Jake doesn't know, he still thinks it's chocolate.

"Why don't you look on the outside of the container Alice?" She tilted it and then she nodded.

"Pretty Tasty." I smiled and rolled my eyes as I grabbed the container. I still hadn't acknowledged or even looked at Emmett and Edward.

"Girls we have a room for you." Carlisle said as I smiled and got up. Carlisle opened the door and as I walked past Edward he grabbed my arm. I still didn't look at him as I pulled my arm from his grasp and kept walking. I felt him behind me as Alice and I walked behind Carlisle. We got into the elevator and went up another floor and then we reached room 610. I gave Carlisle a hug as he hugged me back, he kissed my cheek and then let me go. I didn't expect them to follow Alice and I in but they did. Carlisle sat on the chair and looked at me as Emmett and Edward leaned against the desk.

"Isabella, Alice has told me you have had minor panic attacks and have been throwing up, are you feeling alright." Carlisle said. I glared at Alice who refused to look at me and then sighed.

"I'm fine, really, it's just the anxiety of seeing him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Maybe if you and your brother weren't dodging me for the last couple of days you would have known and frankly why do you even give a shit! The only person you should care about is Tanya since you were occupied with her for most of this week. Hopefully you didn't slip up and get her pregnant since we all know that's what she wants more then anything as well as becoming your wife of course. Look on the bright side, you two would have some really cute kids." I looked away from him and turned to take off my socks. I walked to the bed that I assumed was mine and sat criss cross. I saw that Alice was smirking and I also saw a stunned Carlisle. His face was morphing into a smile by the second until he laughed and got up.

"You really fucked up didn't you son! Esme never went this far when we were in college, she just stopped talking to me for a week but I see Isabella here hits you with low blows and silence. You got your work cut out for you kid." Carlisle said as he put his arms around Emmett and Edwards shoulders. He looked at Emmett and became serious.

"You also son. You treated her like she was just some other girl Edward messes around with when you know exactly who she will end up being if Edward has his way. I understand you wouldn't give up your brother for anyone Em but this is Isabella. You know she didn't deserve how you treated her, both of you, especially knowing what she's about to face tomorrow. I'll see you kids tomorrow, when Isabella kicks you out come down to get your room key." Carlisle said in amusement again as he let them go, winked at Alice and I and then walked out. Emmett and Edward were staring at me as I rolled my eyes and got up. I turned away from them and smirked as I took off my clothes so I could put on a t-shirt and shorts. I heard Edward move.

"If you want to touch something Cullen go back to UW and call Tanya, you should know her body perfectly by now right." I turned and glared at him. My anger resurfaced too quickly for me to reign it in. Alice handed me what I needed and I put them on over the red lacy panty set I had on. That's the whole reason I undressed in front of him, so he could see what I had planned for him today.

"Don't act like your innocent in all this Isabella. I saw you kissing Newton and whose to say you didn't do a hell of a lot more then that." Edward said angrily as I rolled my eyes. Emmett glared at me as I glared back and then I glared at Edward. Fine! If this is the direction he wants this to go, it can. I was about to take it to another level and I knew it but at this point I really didn't care. I would probably regret it tomorrow but tomorrow would speak for itself.

"Are you really that fucking stupid Edward! Didn't it occur to you that I kissed Mike because I already knew you were near me? Did it ever get through your thick skull that the ONLY reason I kissed Mike was because I saw you and Tanya in the shadows beside the law building about to do a hell of a lot more then the make out session you were already involved in? And you're fully aware that I'm not the type of female to do a hell of a lot more when I know a simple kiss, with no tongue, would get you just as mad as I was." I looked at Emmett again and continued to glare.

"Emmett, frankly, you have no fucking right to even glare at me when not even a few days earlier you told me how insensitive Rose was for talking to Tanya after all that has happened. Didn't it occur to you how fucking insensitive it was for Edward to have sex with the girl that caused me to get raped and also caused me to deal with more bullshit! Like my life wasn't messed up enough right." I said as my voice cracked and tears began to fall down my face. I wiped them away quickly, cleared my throat and sat down with my legs crossed.

"Look I'm giving you two a way out. I'm damaged and sometimes I feel like I'm beyond repair. Edward I'm giving you the opportunity to be with Tanya or whoever the hell else you want to be with, why, because you won't have to deal with my problems. The same goes for you Emmett, that way you're not torn between doing what's right and protecting your brother. You can let me know what you have decided later but for right now you two can get the fuck out so I can get some sleep for tomorrow and if it wasn't made clear I still don't want either one of you there." I got off my bed and walked to the window as I held myself. I looked at other buildings and waited for them to leave. I heard footsteps and then the door slam shut. I flinched as I heard it and then let out the breath I was holding. Alice looked at me and smiled sadly.

"You don't honestly believe that you're damaged do you Bells?" I sat on my bed again and Alice sat beside me. I looked at her sadly as another tear fell down my face.

"Sometimes I do but I know better. It's just how I feel right now Alice. My feelings are hurt, even worse then they were with Jake and I saw much more that day." Alice wiped my face as I looked at the ceiling.

"I wasn't sure before but I'm positive now that I really love Edward, so much in fact that seeing him with Tanya like he was made me think that maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe Tanya could give him more then I was giving him and less problems to deal with. I'm so mad to the point that I want him to hurt as much as I'm hurting and it crossed my mind to have sex with whoever just to get him back. However I can't do that, not to him." Alice put her arm around my shoulders and rested her head against mine.

"Bells you're not the type of girl to sleep with someone else to piss off the person who hurt you. When you slept with Edward in high school, that was different because you two were fighting the attraction you had with one another for months and it was bound to happen. My brothers know how much they fucked up, it was written all over their faces when they left. You're hurting them by not giving them the opportunity to be there for you tomorrow as well as telling them if they don't want to deal with you they don't have to and frankly it serves them right. Oh and by the way, Tanya will never be good enough to be a Cullen." I laughed as Alice squeezed my shoulder and then let me go.

"Thanks Aly." she smiled at me.

"That's what best friends are for Bells." she winked at me and I winked back. We talked about tomorrow and what would possibly happen. I was nervous, beyond nervous but this was something that I had to deal with. If I couldn't face this I couldn't face anything.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

Thursday came faster then I expected. I got up before Alice and took a long, hot shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and thought about today and what could possibly happen. One, James gets off. Two, James gets arrested and I would have to go to trial. Three, James gets help. I sighed as I rinsed off, turned off the water, dried off and then blow dried my hair. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw that Alice was stretching as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What did you bring for me to wear Als?"

"Your dark grey pants suit with just the vest that you got from New York and Company as well as a light blue button down shirt. I left your jacket in our dorm room, didn't really think you needed it. Oh and your light blue flats." I smiled.

"Thanks Als."

"No problem Bells." Alice got up and walked to the bathroom with her bath stuff.

After I finished lotioning myself and getting dressed I used a small clip to bump my hair and put the rest in a pony tail. I put on clear lip gloss and black mascara but decided against eye liner and eye shadow. Once finished I sat at the edge of my bed and looked down, I really did need Edward today but I was too stubborn to admit it out loud. I heard a knock at the door and looked at it oddly. I got up to open it and smiled as I saw my parents. I closed the door behind me as I hugged them for dear life.

"How are you kiddo?" Charlie asked as he kissed my temple. I let them go even though my mom continued to hold onto me.

"I'm better now." I said softly. My mom squeezed me to her side and kissed my cheek. Charlie nodded and gave me a smile.

"We'll meet you downstairs kiddo." I nodded as they walked towards the elevator. Charlie had on a navy blue suit while my mom had on a fitted knee length grey and blue dress. I wonder if Alice coordinated our colors. I thought about it and smiled. Most likely. I knocked on the door and luckily for me Alice was out of the bathroom. She opened the door and already had on her black dress pants with a purple and red fitted button down shirt with ruffles on the bodice. Her hair was slightly flipped out in different parts and she had a swoop. Her hair was growing out and it was only a matter of time before she cut most of it again.

"Ready Als?"

"Almost I need to get my purple flats, put on my make-up and then I'm ready." I nodded as I sat on the couch and watched Alice finish up. I sighed and got up as Alice looked for the room key, grabbed it and then walked to the door. I followed behind her and as we entered the elevator and it closed behind us I held onto my shirt. My heart was beating erratically and I had to steady it before I could deal with this day. I continued to breathe in and out as Alice held onto me so I wouldn't buckle over.

"Bells you can do this!" Alice said with conviction as I nodded and continued to breathe in and out slowly.

"I know Al I just need one more minute." she rubbed my back as the door dinged. Esme and Carlisle as well as my parents were waiting for us in the lobby when the door opened. I looked out and saw them rush over to me.

"I'm fine I just need to relax." I told them between breaths. Carlisle walked into the elevator and put his arm around my waist as he walked with me out. Alice held onto my hand as Carlisle led me to a chair.

"Look at me Isabella." I looked at Carlisle and he smiled at me as I smiled back softly. He looked at my parents and Esme.

"She'll be fine, she's calmed down enough on her own." Carlisle looked at me held my chin and shook it a little as he got up. I got up shortly after and then we all walked out.

Alice went with her parents while I went with mine. It took me awhile to convince her that I would be alright enough to ride by myself and grudgingly she agreed. I smiled as we got closer to the court house and then once we arrived we parked. I got out after my parents and walked beside them as we walked to the entrance. I turned to the parking lot and smiled softly as I saw Emmett's jeep. I didn't see anyone inside which meant that they were already inside. Carlisle, Esme and Alice walked over to us and we entered together.

After locking up our valuables in the lockers and going through the body scan we walked to court room C5. My parents as well as Carlisle and Esme entered first. I did one last breathing exercise and entered after them with Alice behind me. I saw the Hales as well as James and his mom. She was absolutely stunning and she smiled when she looked at me. Her eyes looked sad. I smiled at her lightly as I sat in the same row as my parents with the Cullens sitting behind us. Rosalie and Jasper were behind their family and I was surprised to see Tanya there even though I didn't give her a second glance. Her being here was so not helping Edwards case. The officer asked us to stand, which we did, and then the judge entered. There were three police officers that I recognized from the sheriffs office as well as the detective of my case. Other then that we were alone in this room and for that I was thankful. The judge cleared his throat and then looked at all of us.

"I have looked over the file as well as the witness' statements regarding this case. However, I think it's best that this room hear Ms. Swans testimony and hear exactly what she wants to happen before I give my verdict. Ms. Swan, can you take the stand please." I nodded and did as he asked. Once there I looked at him and waited for him to tell me what he wanted me to say. He smiled at me kindly.

"Tell us about that night my dear." I nodded and looked at everyone as I told them what happened that night. I left out the drinking since I was underage and I really didn't need to go there. The judge looked at me and nodded so I could continue. I told them about the rape as well as the abuse and I couldn't go on any longer once I finished the part about Edward stopping him.

"Can you also tell me about an incident at your school regarding these pictures." He asked as he showed me the pictures. I bit my lip and looked at James. He smirked. I really didn't want to talk about that time again.

"Sir, is it necessary?" I asked him.

"Yes it is Ms. Swan." I looked down with a sigh. When I looked back up I told everyone what happened that day, what I said to provoke him, what we said to each other and then what I told him so he wouldn't touch me again. Obviously what I told him meant nothing considering that we are in this predicament now. Mrs. Bergmann's face was pale as I finished retelling past events. She looked at her son like he was a new person and James never once looked at her. His eyes were on me and stayed on me throughout the entire trial.

"Ms. Swan, you may step down." I nodded, got up and sat beside my parents. My dad put his arm around me and I continued to feel James' eyes on me. He was giving me the chills and my dads grip tightened. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and I smiled at him.

"I took into account the witness' statements so I do not need any of you to testify. However, Mr. Bergmann, is there anything you would like to say in defense of yourself? You already told me earlier in my private office that you are guilty so there is no need for me to ask what your plea is." James stood up.

"I love her and have since the day I met her. She's the only one that can make me better and I'm aware it got out of hand but if she's the only one to make me better what should I do, not be around her? If she just stays with me none of this would have happened." The judge looked at him for awhile and then sighed.

"Mr. Bergmann you have abused her three times that I see written here and God only knows how many times you've touched her roughly before. On top of that you have now taken it a bit farther and raped her even though she screamed and told you to stop. Ms. Swan is not a psychiatrist she can not help you the way you need to be helped. The problem I have with you son is the fact that you aren't sorry and I can see that clearly in your eyes. The police officers recorded your interaction when they brought you in so I know exactly what you told her. I'm sentencing you to two years in prison, you have no criminal record before now or other incidents of rape or abuse recorded. However, you will go into monitored therapy while you're in jail and once you get out. You will also stay far away from Ms. Swan. If you so much as sneeze near her you're getting carted off. I'm being lenient because of what Ms. Swan requested in her statement. I will not share what she wrote to the rest of you but know that she is your only saving grace Mr. Bergmann. This is all she can do to help you." My dad looked at me but I looked at the judge. I didn't want to explain what the judge just said and my dad knew it.

"My dear, if he comes near you again do not hesitate to call the police. I've seen his type before and he can only get better if he wants to but that will never happen if he doesn't see anything wrong with his actions. You have done enough to protect him, this is no longer your fight." I nodded as the court officer asked us to stand once again. The judge rose, stepped down and left. The officers waited for James to rise and then they cuffed him. When they turned to exit, James' eyes landed on me. I didn't look at him and my dad held me tighter. James passed me and he smiled at me.

"See you around _**Isabella**_." I flinched at the way he said my name. That was just an act for him earlier, a play that he has aced to make everyone feel empathetic towards him. Before he left he said he loved me and then the doors shut behind him. The Hales left next and neither of them looked at me. Mrs. Bergmann followed behind the Hales but stopped when she reached me. I looked at her and she smiled at me softly. Her eyes resembled mine except all I saw in her eyes was sadness.

"I'm very sorry my dear for what my husband and I have caused you, even for the things I know you haven't told a soul about. My son told me, so I know." She touched my shoulder, squeezed and then walked out. Rose and Jasper smiled at me softly as they interlocked arms with their aunt. I didn't look at Tanya and she didn't look at me. Once they left I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked as I nodded.

"It's over for awhile isn't it?" I asked. Charlie smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"For awhile baby girl." I let out a gust of air and smiled.

"Well since that's over, you mind if we get something to eat I'm absolutely **starved**." I said in exaggeration. The Cullens as well as my parents laughed as we got up. I left first and saw Mrs. Hale yelling at Mrs. Bergmann.

"I could have gotten him off for these ridiculous charges. You are such a disgrace to me." Mrs. Bergmann looked at her sister coldly and slapped her hard. Mrs. Hale was taken aback as her husband held on to her.

"How dare you, of all people, talk to me like that. Baby sister last time I checked I married Martin so you could marry who you loved. Mom and dad wanted you to be the one to tie our family names but because I love you more then anything I told them I would instead. When I marry someone it's for the long haul and you know it! I grew to love him and James did come along not too long after but I am not the only one to blame in this situation. Should I tell my niece and nephew how you got that bruise on your thigh, or on your spine?" Mrs. Hales eyes widened as her mouth opened. Mrs. Bergmann sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I won't utter a word however the only difference between you and I is the fact you cover yours. My husband is not discreet enough for that but we marry what we know don't we." Mrs. Bergmann said as she looked at Mr. Hale coldly, turned to kiss her niece and nephew, smiled at me kindly and walked out. Rosalie and Jasper looked at their parents questioningly.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked her parents. They hugged lovingly and told her that it was something that happened a long time ago. I looked at Mrs. Hale and walked towards her. My mom tried to pull me back but I shrugged out of her grasp and continued walking. I walked towards Mrs. Hale and stood in front of her. Her eyes met mine and we stared at each other for moments. I smirked and then walked away towards my parents. Her face told me she knew what I knew. I really dislike hypocrisy and I really disliked Mrs. Hale. My dad put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the exit. We got our stuff from the lockers and then walked out. I saw Emmett and Edward on the hood of the jeep. I acknowledged them with a nod and followed behind my parents. I got in the back as Alice went with her parents. We discussed where we should go for lunch and once we decided Carlisle and Esme told their sons. Before we left I saw Tanya walk towards Edward but his eyes were on me. I could tell he was waiting for something and I nodded my head. He grinned, hit Emmett on his arm and then they both jumped off and got in the jeep. We left before I could watch his interaction with Tanya but I was tired of looking for trouble. I would deal with Edward and that situation when I got back to UW tomorrow.

It didn't take us long to arrive at Panera considering it was right around the corner. Frankly we should have walked. I got out and released another held breath. I couldn't believe, that for awhile, I didn't have to worry about anything having to do with James. I smiled as I entered Panera with my parents following behind me.

"What do you want Bells?" Charlie asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Hmmm, a smokehouse turkey on a Panini sounds divine." I told him as he laughed and then nodded. I went to find a big enough area for all of us to sit down but it was difficult. I found two booths that were empty and side by side with just the walkway between us. I shrugged because this would have to do. I sat down and Alice sat across from me. She looked at me questioningly and I knew what she wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered as she nodded and smiled.

"Izzy, is what Mrs. Bergmann said about Mrs. Hale true?" Renee asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, although not anywhere near as bad as what Mrs. Bergmann goes through daily. She looked guilty after her sister confronted her."

"I really despise hypocrisy." Charlie said as I laughed.

"You and me both dad and oddly enough I was thinking the same thing when I walked away. Rosalie and Jasper will never be what James is because they didn't grow up in that type of environment. If Mrs. Bergmann is right Mr. Hale doesn't hit Mrs. Hale anywhere that can't be covered and he doesn't do it often like Mr. Bergmann does." I said as our parents shook their heads. The buzzers they were holding went off as Charlie and Carlisle got up to get our food. Emmett and Edward entered and looked around until they saw us. I sighed as they walked over. Alice moved and sat beside me while Edward and Emmett sat across from us. Edward was in front of me and Emmett was in front of Alice. Their eyes were on me as Charlie put my plate in front of me. I looked at Alice and saw she got a frontega chicken. We looked at each other and laughed as I gave her half of my sandwich and she gave me half of hers. Our parents looked at us and shook their heads.

"Do you want anything to eat boys?" Esme asked. They continued to look at me as I rolled my eyes and finally looked at them. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited.

"Can I get a bacon turkey bravo?" Edward asked while his eyes stayed on me.

"Son are you asking me or Isabella?" Esme said in jest. Edwards's eyes finally looked away from me and he smiled at his mom. She winked at him and got up.

"Emmy are you getting the same?" Emmett nodded as Esme walked to the cashier to place a second order. Our parents started talking, I assumed so they could eavesdrop without being obvious. I picked up my sandwich and began eating. I said what I needed to say last night so it was their turn to speak up.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry for how I treated you these past days. I was being an asshole and you, of all people, didn't deserve that. I must say though my jaw still hurts from that slugger you gave me but I guess it was deserved. Umm, other than that I don't know what else to say other than I still want to be a part of your life and I will make it up to you anyway I can. Can you at least talk to me now?" Emmett asked. I stared at him a little while longer, picked up my sandwich and continued to eat. Charlie started to laugh and got nudged in the ribs by Renee. Carlisle however couldn't control his hysterics and got up to get more to drink. Emmett started to look defeated and inside I was grinning triumphantly. Outside however I was hard as stone. I looked at Alice and saw that she was smiling while chewing. I took a sip of my raspberry tea and then put it down as I continued eating.

Once finished I took another sip and then looked at Alice.

"Al, do you mind getting up so I can throw my trash away?"

"Sure Bells." Alice said with a smile. Edward was still watching me as I slid out of the booth and then walked to the trash can. I threw away my napkins and placed my plate and tray in their designated spots. I walked outside and sat at one of the tables and chairs underneath a tree. I crossed my legs and waited to see who would come out here first. I heard the door open and I was surprised to see Edward without Emmett. I swore it was either going to be Alice or our moms. He sat in front of me and we held eye contact with each other. He didn't look away and neither did I.

"How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" he asked. I didn't say a word as I stared him down. That was a good question but frankly I didn't plan on saying anything until I felt better.

"What do you want me to tell you Bella?" he asked me. I continued to stare at him and I could see that he was getting irritated.

"Fine I'll tell you what I know you want to know. I had sex with her three times. The first time was at the house party, the second time was the night we were watching _Seven _and the third was when you saw us. She means nothing to me Bella and never will. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry you found out the way you did but this won't change the fact that I only want to be with you." He continued to stare at me but I still wasn't giving in. I thought he only slept with her twice but three times, now that's pushing it. He was getting angrier by the moment but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I saw him calm down and a smirk appear on his face.

"I have an idea Isabella. Let's play a game of pool and if I win you have to do three things for me. One, you have to talk to Emmett again. Two, you have to talk to me again. And three, you have to spend the night with me tonight. If you win I'll deal with you giving me the silent treatment until you're ready to talk to me again." I narrowed my eyes. I've never played against Edward and there was a small chance that he could win. I smirked and gave him my hand so we could shake on it. He smiled, shook my hand and got up.

"I'll give you a chance to change but when you're done meet us in the lobby." he walked away before I could change my mind. Emmett met him at the door with their sandwiches in tow. I rolled my eyes at their excitement as I assumed Edward told Emmett the arrangement. Once they got in the jeep I looked down and smiled. Only Edward would be mischievous enough to play me to talk. I heard the chair in front of me move and I looked up to see Alice.

"Did you talk to them?" she asked. I smiled.

"No but your brother wants to play me at pool. If he wins I have to talk to both of them and spend the night with him. If he loses he will deal with the silent treatment until I'm ready to talk to him again. Have to admit Aly that was pretty creative." I said as Alice grinned.

"Leave it to Edward to come up with something like that." I nodded and we got up as our parents came out the door.

"Ready to go ladies?" Carlisle asked us as we nodded. I got in the car with my parents and we drove back to the hotel.

Emmett and Edward were in the lobby when we arrived. I looked at their grins and rolled my eyes. They were far too happy about this arrangement but I guess I had to pop their bubbles. My parents were about to leave so I gave them both a hug and a few kisses before I let them leave.

"I love you Izzy and we will see you next weekend right?" I nodded as I kissed them again.

"Call me when you get home ok." I told them as they smiled at me, kissed me and then left. Carlisle, Esme and Alice came in as my parents were leaving and they stopped to talk for a little while. I shook my head at their interaction since we all knew they would probably see each other tomorrow. Alice ran over to me and grabbed my hand as she continued to drag me to the elevator. We heard the ding and got in as the doors closed behind us.

"I have to ask, how good is Edward at pool?" I asked. Alice bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Well he's better then Emmett but he only plays if stakes are high and he wants to win something." She said as I smirked.

"I figured as much." The elevator stopped at the sixth floor and we got out. We walked to our room and entered after Alice unlocked it with our room key. I walked to the bed I was using and opened the bag that Alice brought for me. I pulled out my black low rise skinny jeans, my red chucks, and my tight white Super Mario t-shirt. It stopped above my jeans but I wasn't going to make this night easier for Edward by not showing skin. I put on black eyeliner and red lip gloss but decided to leave my hair how it was. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. I turned and looked at Alice as she finished getting ready. She had on a light floral chiffon racer back top, with black skinny jeans and tan flats. Her outfit was so Alice. I smiled as I took a picture of her while she was grabbing her tan blazer. She narrowed her eyes.

"Can't you just tell me you want a picture so I can pose?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself Alice." she posed for the next two and then she took two of me. We, of course, had to take two with each other and then we were ready. I grabbed my cell phone and turned it back on before we walked out of the room. Alice put my camera in her purse while I put my cell phone in my back pocket. We reached the lobby and I interlocked arms with Alice as we walked towards her brothers.

"Are you ready for this game against my brother Bella?" Alice asked while grinning.

"As I'll ever be Alice." I told her. Edward smirked when he heard my response and we followed them out to the jeep. Alice and I got in the back and before I could buckle my seat belt Emmett was speeding off. I looked out the window and watched the scenery zip by as I thought about this game going one of two ways. One I could win and go on with my plans or two Edward could win and I would have to talk to him and his brother as well as spend the night with him. I rolled my eyes as I thought about spending the night with Edward. I had a feeling that I wouldn't leave his room the way I entered.


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

We finally arrived and as soon as Emmett parked I got out. I walked in with Alice and smirked at the attention we were receiving. A scruffy looking, yet attractive, guy with tattoos approached us and gave us the once over.

"Well now! Hello gorgeous what can we do for you tonight?" he asked as he looked me over. I heard the door ding and I assumed Emmett and Edward walked in, and then again I knew they did. His anger was proof enough and I swore I heard him growl.

"I would like a private table if it would be alright." I winked at him as he licked his lips.

"Doll face you can have anything that you want including me." I smirked as he pointed me to a private room. When I walked past him I let my finger graze his chin while Alice blew him a kiss which had him grinning wider. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled once we entered the private area. It was always so easy. There wasn't a door however this pool table was in its own room and quieter. Alice sat on one of the bar stools in the corner and crossed her legs while Emmett sat on a chair in the corner. A waitress walked in and smiled at Emmett and Edward before she even looked at us. I took off my leather jacket and picked out a cue stick while she handed a beer bottle to each of us.

"The owner told me to give this to you." She told me as she handed me a card and a bottle.

"Thanks" I said as I put the bottle down and put the card in my back pocket.

"You're pushing it Isabella." Edward said through clenched teeth. I looked at him and smirked. I could show him pushing it and I already knew he wasn't going to like it. I walked out and went right to the owner who was watching my every move. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek while his hands grasped my hips.

"Thanks for the drink." I whispered in his ear as I moved away. He smiled.

"No problem doll face but I must say the way that dude is looking at me must mean he's either a very close friend or your boyfriend." His hands didn't leave my hips as he waited for me to answer. I smiled.

"He's my boyfriend but he's in trouble so I'm making him suffer." He laughed and then let me go.

"If you need to make him jealous some more while you're here just let me know. I'll be happy to oblige." I winked at him and he slightly grazed his finger down my jaw. I walked away from him and turned back to see him watching me walk away. I grinned and then walked back into the private area. Edward was furious and so was Emmett but he at least knew to rein it in. He was fully aware that this was payback and he knew that he had no right to tell me I was wrong. Alice smirked, winked at me and then drank some of her beer. I picked up my cue stick and saw that the balls were already lined up. I waited to see if Edward would go first but he was still angry. I rolled my eyes and hit the cue ball so I could break. The first ball to go in was a solid ball which made me solid and Edward stripes. I went around the table and smiled as I hit the cue ball again and balls 3 and 6 went in together. Ball 5 was already in the pocket so I only had 5 more balls to put in. I aimed again and got ball 4 and 1 in but missed ball 2 which gave Edward an opportunity. I backed away as the waitress came in and started talking to Emmett. She was pretty although she wasn't a priss, she was more of a rocker chick and her having The Rolling Stones with the lips and tongue under it tattooed on her hip proved what I knew. I could tell that as much as she was interested in Emmett, Edward was the one that caught her eye. I looked at Edward and saw that he winked at her which had her blushing. He knew she was craving his attention. He got four balls in on his first shot and I half sat on the bar stool beside Alice. She put her arm around my shoulders as Edward walked around the table and ran his finger across the girl's hip; she bit her lip as he made his next shot.

"He's only trying to piss you off Bells." Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded because I already knew that. I took out the business card in my back pocket and smiled at the name. Austin huh and he even gave me his number. Presumptive isn't he? I looked out the doorway and saw that he was still watching me. I smiled at him and I watched him walk towards us. Edward made another shot and got three more balls in which only left the eight ball. He called the pocket that it was going to go in but he missed it when the owner entered.

"Not bad man, it's a pity you missed that shot though." Edward glared at him as Austin smiled. Austin watched me as I got up and bent over with my cue stick. I hit the rest of my balls in but was left with the eight ball. Austin whistled each time I bent over and grabbed my butt once. I smirked as I shook my head. He moved his finger from left to right on my back twice as he walked past me while I was trying to figure out what pocket the eight ball would go in. I felt Edwards anger and it escalated each time Austin touched me. He moved away from me as I called the pocket it would go in but I missed when tattoo girl messed with Edwards's hair. I really do think she did that shit on purpose and the grin she gave me told me as much. I could tell Edward was still angry but he at least smiled at the girl before he glared at me. Edwards's eyes didn't leave mine as he angled his cue stick.

"Right corner pocket." he said from across the pool table as his eyes burned into mine and he made his shot. He paid the owner for all of us, finished his beer, grabbed my cue stick and put everything away.

"What were you two playing for anyway?" Austin asked. I smiled.

"That's none of your fucking business." Edward said through clenched teeth. I looked at him sternly as Austin smiled.

"Wow you must be really pissed at me huh imagine if I actually had your girlfriend pinned against the wall." He said with a grin as he looked at me.

"I hope to see you around….." He said searching for my name as I smiled.

"The name is Bella" I told him as I gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around me and his hands touched my skin. I moved away and stuck out my hand.

"Thanks for the beer Austin." I said as he smiled at me.

"Anytime beautiful, anytime." I winked at him as I let his hand go, grabbed my jacket and then walked out with Alice right beside me. We smiled at each other after we exited and walked to the jeep. I looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. I don't think I looked at my cell phone once to see the time and my eyes widened as I saw it was 8 pm. We watched the door as Edward came barging out. Emmett was trying to calm him down but he couldn't do it.

"Ed chill the fuck out bro. You're too pissed to talk to her right now." Emmett yelled as Edward pulled his arm out of his grasp and continued to walk towards me. Emmett unlocked the jeep and glared at me.

"Get the fuck inside Bells." Emmett yelled as he walked faster towards us. Alice got behind me as we got in the jeep and Emmett locked the door once Alice closed it. Edward got to the jeep and then turned to look at Emmett.

"Let me in Em."

"Naw dude, you plan to curse her out because you're pissed. You need to chill the fuck out before we go back." Emmett said.

"You don't fucking get it Em! That fucker wants her and even told that ditsy waitress how he plans on sleeping with her as soon as she calls." Edward said. Emmett closed his eyes and shook his head as he unlocked the door. They both got in and Emmett drove towards the hotel. Once we arrived Emmett parked and turned off the car. Alice and I got out but not before Edward spoke.

"You're a fucking bitch Bella, you know that?" Edward said through clenched teeth. Alice and Emmett looked at him but I didn't say a word.

"I don't give a fuck what you think about me Edward but call the female who does she's probably waiting by the phone." I said as I got out and slammed the door behind me. I tried to walk away but Edward got out of the jeep, pulled me back and pushed me against the door. He pressed his body against mine into the door and looked into my eyes. His hands were on either side of my head while my arms stayed at my side.

"What the fuck do you want from me Isabella?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I want you to realize my anger and why it's justified. I want you to realize the difference between what you did and what I'm doing now but you still don't see the difference do you?."

"All I did was fuck her Isabella but now you think acting like a slut and leaving strangers with a wrong impression of you is better. Did you want to fuck him? Is that it? Did I interrupt your plans for the night? If this is how you are you're no better than Tanya. I wonder how many guys you've slept with other then James, Jacob and myself." I slapped him hard. How dare he! I don't care how pissed he was at such a small situation he had no right to compare me to Tanya and call me a slut. He raised my hands above my head while Emmett and Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're going to lose her before your relationship even gets far Eddie." Alice said.

"Stay the fuck out of this Alice." He said through clenched teeth.

"You still don't get what she's trying to tell you do you Ed. Now you see how pissed she must have been when she saw you with Tanya doing a hell of a lot more then flirting. Bro you get this angry over her kissing a dude on the cheek and him just touching her? What would have happened if you saw her against the wall with her skirt up and a dude with his button undone and his zipper down on his jeans between her legs. All Bells has to do is bat an eye lash at another guy or the asshole to call her beautiful for you to get mad to the point of doing and saying reckless shit? Chill the fuck out and think about what she saw and what you witnessed just now and whatever you do don't compare her to Tanya or call her a slut again. Or I promise you, you will never keep her. She's nothing like Tanya or Rose because if she was she would have slept with anybody she wanted to by now but she actually loves you and she can never do that to you. Look B I get it now and I get why you were pissed at me. I didn't point this shit out to him sooner because I didn't get it. Ed and I are just alike in everyway possible and I see what you were trying to show us with your little skit today and I understand. I truly am sorry Bells." I felt a few tears slide down my face as I pulled my hands from Edwards grasp and wiped them away. Edward understood and I could see that what Emmett just said made sense to him. I pushed him away from me and looked at Emmett.

"Thank you for finally getting it and now your brother gets it too." I said as I walked into the hotel with Alice. We got into the elevator as Alice turned to me.

"Are you alright Bells?" I smiled at her.

"I'm good now that those assholes finally get it." I said as I winked and wiped my nose. Alice smiled and interlocked arms with me as she took out the room key and opened the door. I walked towards my bed as I looked in my bag and grabbed my snoopy shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my toiletry bag and right when I made sure everything was inside I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Alice and she got up to answer it. She opened it and we saw Emmett with a bag and Edward waiting at the door.

"Emmy you snore! I thought you were sleeping in mom and dad's room?" Alice said with a pout. Emmett grinned.

"Are you insane? I would never sleep in their room; I might wake up to something I don't want to see. By the way you snore too baby sister, softly but you still do. Don't worry I'll keep that secret from Jasper since you two snore in unison." Alice's eyes widened as she looked at me in shock.

"Do I really Bells?" I smiled at her as I picked up my cell phone.

"Only sometimes Al and we all do." I walked towards the door but Emmett was in the way. He looked at me and then sighed. I smiled at him.

"Night Em." Emmett looked at me and grinned.

"Night B." he said as he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. My arms went around his neck as my feet left the ground. When he let me go I walked to the door and then passed Edward. The door closed behind him and I waited for him to lead the way. We waited and then got into the elevator as Edward pressed 4. The door opened and I followed him until he got to a door that I assumed was his room. He used his room key and unlocked it. He kept the door opened so I could walk in before him. Once we both entered, he put the do not disturb sign on the door and then locked it. I put my stuff on the desk and then sat on the bed as I crossed my legs and waited for Edward to talk. He had other things to apologize for now and I wouldn't talk to him until he did. I crossed my arms and continued to wait.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I took it too far today. I shouldn't have compared you to Tanya and I know you're not a slut I just said it because I was pissed. I won't do it again however I can't promise that I won't lose my temper if another guy touches you the way that dick head was." Edward and I kept eye contact for awhile until I spoke.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked.

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding the house party Cullen. Why did you tell me that you walked away from Tanya when you actually ended up sleeping with her?"

"Because it was easier to lie to you instead of telling you that in a moment of weakness I slept with a girl you dislike." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yet you slept with her two more times after that." I said as he shrugged.

"It just happened Bella. I can't make an excuse for something I don't even understand. Tanya is always there and she knows exactly when I'm horny so I gave her what we both wanted." My mouth dropped open and then I got up and walked to the window.

"Interesting so should I give Mike what he wants the next time we're alone together? How about when I see Jake, should I have sex with him because I know he's good and we both would want to sleep together? Should I call Austin and give him an opportunity…." The rest of my spiel was interrupted by Edward turning me and pressing me into the window with his body.

"You are mine Bella." He said through clenched teeth by my ear. I smirked.

"That's doubtful, Tanya is yours not me." I pushed him away from me as I walked to the bed. It was getting dark. Before I could turn on the light Edward pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I responded, of course I responded its Edward for Christ's sake. His kisses alone are a sin. He wrapped his arms around my back as my fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his lips from mine and put open mouth kisses down my neck. I bit my lip so my moan wouldn't escape as his hands traveled down my back and gripped my butt firmly as he picked me up.

"Cut it out Cullen." I said as he laid us down on the bed.

"Make me Swan" he whispered as he started kissing me again. I feebly attempted to push him away but Edward knew I didn't want him to stop. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. He smiled into our kiss and put my arms over my head with one of his. His other hand went up my shirt slowly and started to squeeze my breasts through my bra. I arched into the feel of his hand on my skin. He let my hands go and took my shirt off as he then trailed open mouth kisses from my neck, down my breasts and to my stomach. I was squirming underneath him as his lips turned into a smile again. Edward got up, unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with my underwear. He lay on top of me again and continued to kiss me while he unclasped my bra.

"We can't do this Cullen; we don't even know what we are right now." Edward trailed his tongue down my stomach until he stopped to put my legs on his shoulders.

"We both know that you know what we are Swan." He said as he put one slow lick on my folds. My back arched and I gripped the sheets as Edward continued his onslaught. I don't know how many times I came, cried out and moaned but I felt weak. He finally stopped, moved my legs from his shoulders and licked his way up to my neck.

"Is this why you wanted me down here?" I asked him breathlessly. Edward stood up and started to undress before he opened my legs and lay between them. I could feel him at my entrance and I wasn't sure if I was ready for him yet. I felt him moistening his tip with my wetness and then he answered me.

"No I wanted you down here so we could talk but my jealousy got the better hand of my emotions tonight. So now I want to make you mine….permanently." He said as he entered me hard and fast. I gasped and arched as Edward filled me. He didn't move until I could accommodate his size and once he felt that he stretched me enough he came out and entered me again. Edward gave long, circular and forceful thrusts and I held onto his rib cage as he took me for a ride. I cried out and moaned a couple of times and before I got louder Edward covered my mouth with his.

Edward didn't stop when I came he just kept going. After awhile he started to change positions and each time he did I came. I felt that he was going to cum soon but he proved me wrong when he flipped me over. He brought me up so I was on my knees and brought my torso off the bed. He took my hair tie and clip out of my hair and threw it at the wall. He then wrapped his arm around my stomach while his other hand rested lightly on my neck. Edward didn't enter me yet even though I felt that we were aligned. If he moved he would be inside me but I had a feeling Edward wanted to wait.

"Promise me you won't kiss anyone other than me Bells." He said as he entered me an inch. I gasped and nodded.

"Say it Isabella." He said in pain as he entered me another inch.

"I promise." I moaned. Edward moved his hand between my legs as he entered me fully. I bit my lip as his thrusts got faster. We were both moaning at this point and I couldn't tell you who was louder. I felt that I was getting sore but I didn't want him to stop. I fell forward as Edward held my hips and moved faster. I gripped the sheets with everything I had in me. He was pounding into me now and I started to scream as I felt my walls tightening around him. I turned my head into the pillow so I could muffle them and before long I felt Edwards liquid enter me. I moved my head to the side as he collapsed on my back and kissed my shoulder blade. Edward was heavy but his weight behind me wasn't uncomfortable.

"I love you Bella." he whispered as he moved us so we were laying on our side.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered as sleep took me under.

I woke up with Edward's arms around my waist. I put my hand between my legs and winced as I felt the sting. I smiled and turned in his arms. It was still dark outside and the clock on the night table told me it was 2 in the morning. I bit my lip before I kissed him softly and then moved out of his arms. I walked to the bathroom and cringed slightly at the pain. I closed the door behind me so the light wouldn't wake him. I had to pee and I bit my lip as I sat on the toilet and the pee hit my sore spot. I wiped myself, got up, turned on the water and winced again at the sting when I bent over. How is it possible to be this sore? I waited for the water to warm up and once it did I stepped in. I closed my eyes as I stood fully under the shower and started to lather up. Once I rinsed off again I smiled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I was asleep until I didn't feel you beside me." Edward said as his hand trailed between my legs. I held on to his arm and bit my lip as the water washed over us.

"How sore are you?" he asked as he started to rub me. My head fell back on his shoulder as I started to moan quietly.

"More sore then the last time we had sex." Edward put kisses on my shoulder blade and trailed them to my neck. He turned my head so he could kiss me and with that distraction he entered me slowly.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned as a tear slid down my face and he started thrusting into me again. I held onto his arm as he took his time with me. My nipples were getting harder under the stream of the water as Edward pinched them. He took his member out of me, turned me, picked me up and then entered me again as I held onto the rail. My head fell back and I kept biting my lip so I wouldn't get louder. Edward was starting to move faster as I put my arms around his neck and decided to hold onto him.

"Should I even ask whose better Isabella?" He said as he moved faster and harder. I scratched his back as his thrusts started to hit a spot that I didn't know I had. I shook my head as he moved faster.

"Tell me whose better Bells." He said as he pounded into me. I shook my head and then it fell back as he moved faster. My grip was tightening and so was his around me.

"Please don't stop!" I moaned as he put open mouth kisses on my breasts.

"Don't plan on it. Tell me whose better Swan." I shook my head as he moved faster and I screamed. The water was getting colder but with the way Edward was making me feel I didn't care. I started to feel a tingle as Edward continued to hit that spot every other thrust. I knew I couldn't take anymore of this and I also knew I was going to come very soon.

"Tell me." He said again as he continued to move faster and harder. He was about to cum too I could feel his dick pulsing but I couldn't tell him. Edward was moaning now as I held onto him tighter. I felt my walls tightening around him again and my head fell back as I cried out.

"You…It's you." I moaned as a few tears slid down my face. He pounded into me one last time and then we came together. Edward fell to his knees as we came but he didn't drop me. He was still inside me as we held onto each other. Once our breathing patterns were steady he moved my hair away from my face and kissed me slowly.

"It will always be you Bella, always." He said as he kissed me again and then hugged me to him as I hugged him back. The water was still on but I didn't feel like moving. I was content in his arms, sore and all.

After awhile Edward let me go so I could get up. He got up after me and brought me closer so he could wrap his arms around me. He put his forehead on mine and our eyes closed as the water hit us.

"You have to bare with me Bells. I may slip up because it is going to take me awhile to realize you actually want me as much as I want you. To realize that you're not like my past girlfriends and won't cheat on me just because I don't give you enough attention or just to make me mad. All I know is that I love you and I have never felt what I feel towards you with anyone else." he said. I put my hands on his face and kissed him.

"I will bare with you but please don't sleep with Tanya again." I said as I laughed softly and he did the same.

"I'll let you take a shower since I don't trust myself enough not to take you again." he said. I smiled as I moved my hands from his face and he unwrapped his arms from my body. He stepped out as I turned the water to a warmer temperature and soaped up again and then rinsed off. I grabbed a towel and stepped out as I left the water running. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Edward putting our clothes neatly on the chair in the corner. He straightened the sheets and turned on the bedside lamp. I bit my lip as he turned and I saw him fully naked. I've only seen him fully naked twice now and I must say he was beautiful. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was grinning. I smiled.

"You're not shy are you?" I asked

"No, not at all." he said as he walked past me and stepped into the bathroom. I continued smiling as I walked to my small bag and took out underwear and my pajamas. I put them on and laid down on a very comfortable bed. I turned and looked out the window and before I knew it I was asleep. The next time I woke up I felt Edward behind me with his arm, once again, over my waist. I smiled and then fell right back to sleep. It was nice not having to worry about James and the many days I went without sleep I was now catching up on in the arms of Edward.

I heard a knock on the door and I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was hoping that whoever it was would go away but I was just kidding myself. I sighed as I heard two more knocks. Edward was still asleep so I got up as slowly as possible. Once up I turned to look at him and smiled. I moved his hair off his forehead and kissed it as he smiled.

"Come back to bed Bells." I moved out of his grasp just in time. He opened one of his eyes and I bit my lip at the fact that the emerald seemed to get darker. I winked at him and walked towards the door. I didn't look through the peephole but I regretted it as I opened the door. Tanya looked at me and then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here?" I tilted my head.

"Do you really think that question deserves an answer?"

"Yea…I do." I rolled my eyes and turned my back so I could walk towards my stuff. I grabbed my clothes from last night and put it in my bag. I put on my flip flops while Tanya continued to stare at me angrily. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edward who seemed to have gone back to sleep. I sighed and put my bag down beside the bed. I walked to his side of the bed and kissed his lips softly. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me down forcefully. My lips turned into a smile as he started to kiss me hard and his hands started to explore. I moaned and then caught myself. I moved my lips from his.

"You have a visitor Cullen." he put open mouth kisses down my neck to the top of my chest.

"Who gives a fuck?" he said. My eyes closed as I bit my lip. The things he could do to me. I shook my head and then flicked his ear.

"Fuck Swan. That hurt!" I smirked as he let me go so I could sit up.

"Damn right. Now look to your left, you have a visitor." I got up as I said it and then walked around the bed to get my stuff once more.

"Why are you leaving Isabella?" I sighed and looked at him.

"You two have things to talk about and it's only best that I leave before I find out information that I really don't want to know. I'll send Emmett down." he nodded as I walked to the door. I stopped when I got to beside Tanya even though I continued to look at the door.

"Tanya stop trying my patience or I promise you'll be sorry." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her staring at me. I smirked and walked to the door and opened it. I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward watching my every move. I bit my lip and I saw his jaw clench. The door closed behind me and I grinned as I walked to the elevator. Once I got to my floor I opened my door with my room key and shook my head as I heard Emmett's snoring. I walked in and saw that Alice was up but had her laptop on her lap and her headphones in. I looked at where Emmett was sleeping and smirked. I grabbed the bucket that had a little bit of ice left in it, took off my flip flops and stood on the bed. I was standing over Emmett's legs as I tilted the ice bucket and the ice hit his neck and chest. His eyes opened wide as he sat up quickly and screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA?" Emmett said in what seemed to be anger.

"Tanya is in your room with your brother so it would be best that you go downstairs don't you think." I jumped off the bed and sat beside Alice with my legs crossed. Emmett was pissed, actually he was furious. He grabbed his bag and left without saying bye. Alice was still laughing until she finally stopped.

"He'll be pissed at you for a couple of days Bells. Em hates when people wake him up and you did that as well as threw ice on him. God I love you." I smiled as I winked at her.

"Love you too Als" she looked at me and smirked.

"How was it this time?" she asked as I smirked.

"Words can't describe." I said. We laughed as we both got up and changed our clothes. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and then my hair and after Alice was done we went downstairs to the lobby. Carlisle and Esme came down and we followed them out so they could drop us off at school.

"I thought you ladies would ride with the boys?" Carlisle asked.

"I rather not dad and plus Bella and I actually have class in like two hours. They don't" Carlisle nodded and without further adieu they dropped us off.


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY GUYS THAT ITS SO LATE. I'M DOING TOO MANY THINGS AT ONCE. : D**

-13-

Emmett still hadn't spoken to me since I woke him up that day a week or two ago but I was honestly too swamped with papers, projects and tests to notice. I was going home tomorrow, seeing that it was about to be spring break, and I couldn't wait. I loved Alice but sometimes I just wanted to be alone surrounded by my things and I knew she felt the same way. I spoke to Jake constantly and he wanted me to come to California for Spring break however Edward wouldn't hear of it. Correction, he refused point blank period. We have gotten into so many arguments since our very long night two Thursdays ago but there were some things Edward just had to deal with. First thing would have to be the fact that I was hanging around Mike more, not to piss him off of course, but just to have someone else to talk to. Emmett and Mike were back to being thick as thieves and if you wanted honesty I think Edward was a little jealous even though Jasper was more Edwards best friend then Emmett's. I finished the last paragraph of my history paper and smiled.

"Al, I'll be back." She nodded as she continued to type and read her sentences out loud. As I exited our room I found it odd that Alice and I have never gotten into an argument or fight. I shrugged as I walked down the stairs, out of the building and then towards the history department to give my professor my paper.

After I handed it in I walked back towards my dorm and for some reason I always looked at the side of the business building to see if I saw Edward and Tanya. I know they've been talking privately even though he won't admit to it. I asked him once but he looked at me crossly and from then I decided not to bring it up. I sat on the grass underneath the Evergreen tree in the courtyard and took out a book to read. I sat criss cross and put my hair behind my ear as I opened up a book called The Dark Divine. I put my headphones in so I wouldn't be disturbed and afterwards my book received my undivided attention. I had just gotten to the climax when I felt I was no longer alone. I looked up and saw Tanya smirking at me. Uninvited, she sat beside me and crossed her ankles. I looked at her and then went on ignoring her as she started to hum.

"Isabella, are you really going to ignore me?" I took out my headphones and gave Tanya my undivided attention.

"What can I do for you Tanya?"

"I just thought we could have a little chit chat away from everyone. They always seem to protect you from me and honestly I'm starting to think that they think you're weak but we know otherwise don't we Bella." I looked at her suspiciously.

"What do we have to chit chat about Tanya?" I asked her as Tanya smirked and handed me a small box. I looked at it and my eyes widened as I saw the clear blue easy box.

"What is this?" I asked her knowing exactly what I was looking at.

"My pregnancy test results but you're a bright girl Bella so you already knew that." I nodded.

"What is your result?" Tanya smirked.

"Why don't you look inside and let me know?" she said as her smile grew. I turned the box over and the little stick fell out. My heart stopped as I saw the one word that I hoped not to see. Pregnant. I knew who she was pregnant for but I had to ask.

"Who are you pregnant by?"

"O Bella, you know this answer too. I just thought I should tell you so you are not side swiped when we get married. The relationship between you and Edward will be over soon enough." Tanya put the stick back in the box, closed it, got up and walked away. She turned back to look at me and her smile grew.

"You're more than welcome to come to our wedding Isabella. Wear blue though since that color looks great on you." She laughed as she walked away but there was nothing for me to say. I was numb, no I was devastated at the fact that Edward got her pregnant. I closed my book and looked at the sky. I closed my eyes and I felt tears fall down my face slowly. I wiped my face, put my book and iPod back in my bag and got up. This would be my last semester at UW and no one would be able to change my mind. I walked back towards my dorm and then walked to my room. I opened the door and saw that Edward was lounging on my bed while Jasper and Alice continued to watch a movie.

"Hey babe" Edward said. I smiled at him softly.

"Hey"

"What took you so long?"

"I was reading outside and lost track of time." He looked at me and nodded but his eyes narrowed slightly. I put my bag beside my desk and took off my chucks. I walked over to Edward, who happened to be lying on my bed, and lay down beside him. His arms wrapped around me as I closed my eyes and he drew me closer.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as I smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed his arm and closed my eyes. I willed my tears back as I thought about these last couple of months with him. I knew what I was going to do tomorrow but today I stayed in the arms of a person, who for a short while was still mine.

Spring break finally arrived but as fast as it arose it was over. I told my parents about my decision and they promised not to say anything to the Cullen's but I couldn't tell them the reason why. Not yet anyway. I frankly didn't want to tell anyone until he knew and I was already away. I looked up different schools all week but decided I would go to California. I couldn't stay in Washington and I couldn't be at Dartmouth knowing that he wanted to go there also. Before I left to come back to school I made sure I applied and sent my transcript as well as a letter of recommendation from my history professor to Berkley. I knew that Alice saw a difference with the way I was acting but since she knew I didn't have any problems at the moment she didn't think anything of it. School resumed and I made sure I worked extra hard, never had an assignment late and my papers these last two months received A's from all my professors. The only professor that knew what was going on was my history professor and as much as I didn't like history I loved my teacher.

"Isabella may I see you after class please?" Mr. Bingham said. I nodded as Alice tilted her head.

"What's that about Bells?" she whispered as Mr. Bingham started to close out his lecture. I shrugged as he dismissed us.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"No, I'll see you in the room." She nodded, grabbed her things and left. I waited for most of the students to leave before I approached his desk.

"Yes sir?" he smiled at me and handed me an envelope.

"Your father dropped this off yesterday while he was in the area but he said you would know why he couldn't give it to you." He handed me a thick envelope and as I turned it over my eyes widened.

"I do know why sir." He smiled and handed me a letter opener.

"You know Ms. Swan, Berkley happens to be my alma mater." I shook my head as my hand started to shake.

"I did not know that professor." He smiled at me encouragingly as I took out my letter. I opened it and smiled as I saw my letter of acceptance.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan and whenever you would like to come back to UW, know that I'm here to write another letter for you. Keep in touch." Professor Bingham said as I shook his hand and thanked him. I put my letter of acceptance deep in my bag before I left his classroom. This was my last class with him seeing that I didn't have to take the final next week. I didn't feel like going back to my room right away so I decided on the library. I found a private corner and took out my letter of acceptance so I could look over it again.

"So who's going to Berkley?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Mike's voice. I turned the paper over and turned in my seat to look at him.

"Nobody important" I said. He looked at me sternly.

"Well if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, which I know they aren't, I would say that Isabella Swan is going to Berkley." He said as he pulled out the chair in front of me, sat down and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to Berkley and it's a long story." Mike continued to look at me hard until I sighed again.

"It can't be that long Bella, however my question for you is how long have you known that you wanted to go to Berkley?"

"Two weeks after I had to go to court because of James."

"Bells, what happened, I know you alright and I know that for you to leave UW it must be something serious." I looked away, folded up my letters again and put them back in the envelope.

"We're friends right Bells?" I nodded as I put the envelope back in my bag and then sighed.

"Someone that I know is pregnant by someone that I love so I can't stay here any longer. No one knows yet Mike and I'm not going to tell them until the week before I leave to go to California. Please keep this to yourself." Mike looked at me stunned as I smiled softly.

"It's really not that bad Mike."

"Don't you think you're jumping ship too fast Bells? Does the person even know about the supposed pregnancy?"

"No the person doesn't know but I'm a female Mike and sometimes my emotions get the better of me." I wiped my face as a few tears fell.

"I can't face it Mike. I just can't." I whisper cried as Mike grabbed my hands.

"I won't tell a soul Bells but you owe it to at least one other person. She's probably already making plans for the fall and I'm pretty sure all her plans surround you." I laughed softly as I wiped my nose. He was right, I did owe it to Alice and I knew I had to tell her.

"You're right Newton. Wherever would I be without you?" he laughed as I winked at him.

"Who knows? Talk to her Bells and I'll see you when we get back home. Thought you should at least know though, Em has serious plans for you over the summer. Something about getting you back for waking him up months ago." I rolled my eyes as Mike laughed again and kissed the top of my head.

"If you need me, call me." I nodded as he waved and then put his hands in his pockets. I took out my cellphone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bells, I thought you were coming to the room?" she asked. I heard her giggle and knew she wasn't alone.

"No but I need you to meet me in the library." I heard Alice laugh again and the muffled words of Jasper.

"Sure, what time?"

"Now Al and please come alone." Alice stopped giggling and grew silent.

"I'll be right there." She said and then hung up the phone. I didn't wait long for Alice before she showed up. She sat down in the seat Mike was just occupying and gave me her undivided attention.

"What's up Bells? I could tell by the sound of your voice that it's important." I sighed, took out my letter of acceptance and handed it to Alice. She looked at it suspiciously until her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"How long?" she asked exasperated.

"Months"

"Do my parents know?"

"Doubtful"

"How could you apply to another school and not even tell me? You didn't even plan to tell me did you?"

"Not until a week or two before I left." We grew silent as Alice continued to stare at me. Her eyes narrowed but she still refused to talk. My phone started to vibrate and I ignored it while Alice still continued to stare at me.

"Why are you running Bella? Did Edward do something again? Frankly, I really don't give a fuck about that so I don't even know why I asked. But as my best friend you should have told me sooner. I wouldn't have forced you to stay Bella but I probably would have gone with you." I looked at Alice sadly as she got up and walked away. She stopped, turned and walked back.

"You haven't told anyone have you? Not even Jacob." I shook my head as she sat back down.

"Why are you leaving Bella?"

"I can't say, not yet anyway."

"Would you care if I went to Berkley with you?" I shook my head as she nodded.

"Then why wouldn't you have told me?"

"Because in reality Al. You are happy here with Jasper. Why would I ask you to pretty much run away with me?"

"Because friends stick together Bells and Berkley has a better journalism program anyway." I smiled at her softly as she sighed.

"I'm applying over the summer Bells and please believe if I don't get in for the fall I will be there to bother you in the spring." I laughed as I got up and gave Alice a hug. She hugged me back tightly and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy if I don't get in for the fall." She said as I smiled.

"I'll miss you to Al's but look on the bright side. I'm not going to stay on campus so you can always visit me." Alice let me go and smiled.

"Oh, that you can count on Bells, however I am curious to know how you are going to tell Edward?" she asked. I grew serious.

"I'll tell him the week before I leave."

"That's not reasonable Bells. My brother will be devastated." I smiled softly.

"I'll tell him in due time but keep this to yourself alright." She nodded and after I put my letter back in my bag we walked back to our room. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Edward hence why I was putting it off as long as possible, especially since I knew that he would figure it out once Tanya tells him that she's pregnant. However, until that time, I will love him and have the best summer I could ever have with him and that last night will be my final goodbye.


End file.
